Slytherin Princess
by AnnaRea
Summary: Verina Obolensky is the granddaughter of Bulgarian minister for magic Yavor Obolesnksy and the daughter of late Regulus Black or so she thinks. On her sixteenth birthday her entire life changes as she discovers her true identity and loses some very important people.
1. Chapter 1

_I am sitting here at a table in my room. The room is very dimly lit by candle light even though we have electricity I still don't like the idea of a lamp I suppose I am stuck in my gypsy ways. I am looking at my husband he is asleep. I look at him and still see the youthful boy I fell in love with. I cannot see his aged face or his grey hair. I can only see our love and where it began. It was He who encouraged me to write this book. To take bits and pieces of my journal entries and tell you all the inside story of my life. What many of you have been longing for since the awful day I discovered my true identity. I must tell you, however, it is not that exciting. However, it is an emotional book. This book is a love story, a story of death and loss, of betrayal and fame. This is a true story of one girl and her journey through most of her life. It will begin where I believe I began. Before my sixteenth birthday I did not really live. I was just the Princess of Bulgaria so I will begin where I made the change. I will begin with the awful event that turned my life around forever. This book begins in tragedy and I am afraid ends in tragedy._

_ So here it is my story: Slytherin Princess._

_Enjoy,_

_Verina_

* * *

It was a lovely day in Norway; the sun was finally shining and the weather wasn't frigid.

The halls of Durmstrang were buzzing as students began to pack to get ready to go home for the summer holiday.

Goodbyes were being said and tears for some were being shed, as it was there last time to walk these halls and be a student at this academy.

One girl, however; had to take a break from her packing, not that she did much packing of her own anyways.

Her house elf did most of it, but she found it appropriate to delegate in-between end of the year festivities.

She always found the end of the year was her busiest time of the year. Not only was she taking exams, and preparing to go back to Bulgaria, but she was also invited to every party being held. People seemed to feel obligated to invite her to things because she was the minister's granddaughter, and she always had a problem with saying no. Now; however, she left her house elf to do her packing and was headed to the head masters office to arrange her travel back home. She walked along the narrow dimly lit hallway that had become so familiar to her. Two hands on either side of her rib cage made her jump she spun around and smiled. "You shouldn't sneak up on me, Lev. You know better."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead (the extent of their physical affection).

"How could I forget you would have your guards here in seconds, or even worse use your gypsy magic to kill me?" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

She leaned into his chest and smelled his familiar smell of musk and broom polish. "What's wrong? Are you still sad about this summer? Verina, I told you I will visit you in England." He said laughing lifting her chin.

She shook looked into his chocolate brown eyes so full of love for her that she was afraid she could never reciprocate. He was almost three years older than her and had just graduated. She still had to finish up her last year. They met at a Quidditch game after party. She was there making an appearance with her mother, the ex- seeker of the Bulgarian and Holyhead Harpies' Quidditch teams.

It was there that she was introduced to the keeper Lev Zograf. She recognized him from school instantly, of course she had seen him at parties and things. He asked her to dance, and they rest as "they" say is history.

They weren't officially dating because that was not allowed in Verina's world, but everyone knew they would one day get married. She suspected he had even spoken with her grandfather. She knew he loved her a great deal and she knew that love would come for her too. It seemed like they were meant to be. He was handsome, rich, famous, a pureblood, and he was her best friend. The Bulgarian world loved them. It was romantic that the Minister's granddaughter and the Quidditch queen her self's daughter was dating a self made man of fame.

Two famous people in famous love- the media loved it. So she stayed where she was. It was not like she didn't love him too just in a best friend sort of fashion. She traced her finger across his angled jaw and shook her head. "Your one of my best friends, of course I am sad."

He smiled "Once we're married you will think back fondly of the time we spent apart." in true Lev fashion he said things like this making her extremely jittery. A young marriage to Lev was definitely in her cards she knew and there was no stopping or denying it.

" Now why are you headed to Karkaroff's office? Is there another influential person here who needs to meet the famous Verina Obolensky in order to donate?" Verina rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and began to walk away. He grabbed her hand.

" I am only teasing." She looked up at him and sighed. "My grandfather wants me home immediately he sent some owl saying I needed to be home for something! You know the works of Bulgarian royalty, I need to go arrange my port key for the morning. No doubt he is having a press conference that is the only time my face is needed."

She did not travel with the other students because of security purposes. They all left by boat, she however, had to take a port key straight home or straight to her grandfather's office. Not that anyone knew where Durmstrang was located, but it was not every day you had such a profile student. Verina's family was incredibly famous. Her grandfather of course being the minister for magic, her mother was not only the ex-seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch team but she had also went to Durmstrang and was their first female student to ever compete in and win the Tri-Wizard tournament, and Verina's grandmother was a gypsy from Romania her parents had sent her to Durmstrang to better herself and get an education. She left her gypsy ways and began attending school at eleven. Her passion was healing and it there she discovered how to learn. She went back to Romania only to discover many different ways to heal wounds inflicted by Dragons and was rather well known for that. She met her husband as he was travelling through Romania and they fell in love.

Verina, unlike her family, wasn't all that important but she was a good tool to get to her family.

Igor Karkaroff had always taken extra measures to ensure her safety.

"Well my little Bulgarian Princess we only have one night together I don't want you to spend it in Karkaroff's office arranging port keys." He whispered in her ear his breath tickling her neck. She giggled and allowed him to push her against the wall. His nose rubbed hers and she put his hands on his chest

" Lev, we need to go Karkaroff is waiting and besides what if someone sees us so close?" she said nervous about how incredibly close he was. He had tried a few times to get more physical than she knew proper and she had always been the one to stop him. It wasn't that she didn't love him she just knew better. He winked "Then they'll know to go the other way." She wiggled out of his hold and he followed her once again to the office... this time they made it. Karkaroff welcomed them in gladly.

" My favorite duo please come in." he said laughing and Lev strutted in the office.

"Headmaster, will you be sad to see my gone?" the young man asked pulling out a chair for the young lady with him and then sitting next to her.

Igor eyes sort of twinkled, he was very dedicated to his students. " I always hate to lose a Bulgarian."

Verina laughed a pure sort of sing song like laugh. " It is a shame."she said " I am rather fond of them myself." this was the sort of thing Verina was expected to say because of who her grandfather was. Not that she minded she had a certain love for Bulgaria that no one could understand.

"She says that even though she's half English." Lev said winking and squeezing Verina's hand. Yes, she had been mocked for this many times, but all of the students. She couldn't be the true "Bulgarian Princess" as everyone endearingly called her if she was half English. Verina never pointed out her grandfather was half Russian. She didn't want to point out to them that she was more English than anything else.

"We forgive her. We must, her grandfather being so important, and her mother being a champion and all it's a shame though her father isn't more Scandinavian." Verina was used to this sort of teasing. She just smiled playfully. " Careful gentlemen I may have to tell grandfather."

Igor laughed. " We wouldn't want that now would we? So about your port key you are actually flooing straight to your home. Your grandfather is having security sent over."

" Must be really important than. I wonder what the English have done now?" She said seriously. "It's the only reason Grandfather ever holds a large press conference. We all know nothing bad happens in Bulgaria."

"Leave it to the English." Lev said and Igor nodded his agreement.

"Yes, well as I hear it's pretty bad, but no use worrying about that tonight. It being your last night of school. Those things will work themselves out in the morning. Go have fun." He said and urged them out of the office.

Verina walked into her room at curfew and saw her three roommates on their beds in their pajamas jabbering away. She had had the same ones since she began school when she was eleven. They were a year behind her but they still managed to get along well. They weren't in any fashion her best friends but they were friends none the less. They shared a lot and knew each other very well. She walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. The three girls looked up at her and giggled she knew they wanted to know all about Lev.

"Nothing happened." She said throwing a pillow at them. They giggled even harder.

" Oh come on he is leaving school and you still didn't kiss him." Kalina said

Verina shook her head. "No, and I won't because I am not even allowed to date yet. You know I have not yet been presented Such impropriety will not be tolerated especially by my grandfather."

They all sighed. "We know."

Durmstrang was a school full of pureblood's that adhered to certain traditions and standards maintained by pure blood magical families. Things such as society debuting, courting, propriety and some families even believed in arranged marriages. So that sort of talk was not unusual for them.

"What the minister does not know won't hurt him and I would definitely be kissing Mr. Bulgarian Keeper all day if I could." Penka said teasingly

Verina covered her face with a pillow. " He is rather handsome isn't he?"

The girls giggled. "A bit yes."

Verina was not one to giggle or find much enjoyment out of their girlish talks but tonight she was feeling especially jittery. An owl flew to the window as usual around this time of night and Verina went to retrieve it.

"You would think she would relent just one day, but no. It never fails the girl writes every day."

"That's what a best friend is good for, Kalina maybe if you made real friends you would know." Verina said causing her favorite roommate,Emilya , to laugh and opened the letter.

She and her cousin Briony had always written letters every day. Briony was her true best friend. Verina read over it every night before bed with delight. She loved to read about Briony's day in vivid detail, and to experience Hogwarts with her was a pleasure.

The two were cousins three times removed. Her grandfather was Briony's grandfather's brother. They spent every summer together since they were born and had only grown closer over the last fifteen years of Verina's life and now as they were both starting to be debuted they needed each other more than ever. The letter was longer than usual because Briony told of her O.W.L.'s a test English students took in their 5th year. Last year Verina had taken the same test just with a different spin. She was now a full N.E.W.T. student entering into her seventh and final year at Durmstrang Academy. Verina would be the first ever magical student to graduate at just 16 years of age. She came to school on time like everyone else did but mastered her first year in a matter of days. She was too advanced to be sitting in first year level courses and the head master had no choice but to officially make her a second year at the age of eleven. They allowed her to stay in her room however because she had already grown close to Penka, Kalina and Emiliya especially Emiliya. Verina unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Verina, _

_I must inform of rather awful news. Your mother is probably waiting to tell you, but I just can't make you wait. Tonight after our O.W.L's (which went smashingly by the way) there was an attack on our ministry you-know-who is back and he of course drug your cousins with him. They went into the ministry looking for something when Potter and his goons showed up. They were outnumbered barely anyone escaped. Lucius and my father are both in jail. Your godfather is here pacing disagreeing with me as I send this letter you know how nosy he is. Draco is pretty upset- wait, he says not to tell you that, and he said not to tell you that either. Anyways Verina, it's serious now. They're calling Potter the chosen one... something about a prophecy. I have no idea. Any ways, Verina there is something I also must tell you. Your Uncle Sirius he was at the ministry tonight, Verina he has fallen. I am so sorry I know he was the closest thing to your father you had left. Severus said your trip to England would no doubt be postponed so I don't know when I will see you. Until then, my love. _

_Briony _

Verina had gown pale. Emiliya had come to her side and was rubbing her back. Verina put her head in her hands. Her cousins Lucius and Dmitri Jr. were now in Azkaban prison. The dark lord had indeed returned and her Uncle Sirius was dead. She had no idea what happened next but as she looked into the future she knew it was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Verina walked to the boats clad, not in her fur lined uniform, but in a tailored long sleeve green dress. Her raven black hair hung idly in a curly pool down her back . A scarf was tied around her head so the wind didn't blow her hair and the sun wasn't too harsh on her pale face.

Her violet eyes were heavy with sadness although none could see it because they were hidden behind dark glasses.

Her angled features were saddened by the grief and worry she felt and her usually rosy cheeks were ashen.

Standing next to the strapping fellow holding her hand she looked like a tiny porcelain doll.

She had always been small for her age and small in comparison to her classmates. In heels she reached the young man's shoulder, otherwise it was barely to his chest. She leaned on him not caring what others saw or thought, and he held her close. Not only was she saying goodbye to her best friend for a while, she was saying goodbye during the time she needed him the most.

"Verina, I can take a leave of absence for just a week or so it won't kill the team. I can stay with you." He said whispering in her ear. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes so sincere and caring. She jumped into his arms and just held on tight. He kissed her hair. "Lev, you need to go train with your team. I'll be alright." He sighed and pulled away. The boats had made their final call. He kissed her hand and boarded the boat. She waved until the boats disappeared and turned back returning to the castle alone. From there she flooed and arrived in her grandfather's office.

He was pacing the floor, her mother stood off in a corner and her grandmother sat in a chair.

They all looked at her with smiles.

Her mother ran to her and kissed her cheeks ecstatically. Verina hugged her and smiled. Beaming she looked around the old office.

She inhaled its familiar mint, paper, and pipe smoke. The furniture was sturdy and dark. It was home to Verina. Her grandmother was next she walked to her in a long green skirt and shirt with gold bangles hugging her and greeting her, and then her grandfather.

" My little princess has finally come home and without her attachment. It is a good day." He said winking and she blushed. She looked at her family and noticed they were all wearing the same dark green color she and her grandmother wore.

Verina knew what was coming next. "As soon as I get home?" she whined.

Her grandfather laughed. "No getting passed you? Yes, we go wireless in a half hour then we walk out to the balcony. The usual just put on your pin and your prettiest smile. Your mother will fill you in why in just a few moments" He said kissing her cheek. Her mother looked at her. " She'll need to go in makeup she looks ill. Minni is busy so I'll just have to do it."

Her grandmother clicked her tongue. " Seriphina she looks fine. So vain."

"Vera, don't scold the girl she just wants to help." Her grandfahter corrected as Verina was being lead out the door.

Verina rolled her eyes she was grandmother ,Vera, winked at her causing Verina to giggle.

Her mother just have an exasperated moan and took her by the hand and lead her to their conjoined rooms.

"You didn't sleep last night, young one." She said looking over Verina's face " Briony told you everything didn't she?"

Verina nodded there never was getting passed her mother. " Yes, in her letter last night."

Her mother's brow crinkled. Verina studied her face. Her jet black hair was now speckled with grey. She looked old all of a sudden. Her own violet eyes stared back at her. " You act like you've never seen my face before, silly child. Aww now you look much better."

Verina looked in the mirror and just shook her head no amount of makeup could ever hide truth.

"Do you want to talk about your Uncle? I know you disobeyed me and wrote him anyway. I also know you would see him on occasion. It must be hard for you to lose him."

Verina knew her mother had known and so she didn't feel too guilty. The pain in her chest however was telling to her grief. However, ten minutes before a press conference was not when she wanted to talk about the death of a loved one. "No, I do not wish to talk about it."

They joined her grandparents in the office. People were gathered with cameras and such as her grandfather sat down at his desk in front of a microphone.

The wizarding wireless network had begun in England and Bulgaria had adopted it. They had also utilized it to tell news that was immediate, whereas England used it's paper. English kings would speak directly into the homes of their subjects and then walk out onto the balcony beginning in the early 1900's, her grandfather had learned of this, and adopted this method. Instead of press conferences he simply said what he had to into the wireless while reporters took pictures, and then they all walked out onto the balcony and waved for a few minutes. It made the people happy and it avoided full contact with angry mobs. Verina did not know what her grandfather would say and she suspected neither did her mother. They simply sat there and listened like the rest of Bulgaria. Her grandfather cleared his throat and someone gave him a signal. He winked at her and began to speak.

" Last night the English ministry was attacked. The Dark Lord's suspected return has now been officially confirmed as more than five eye witnesses saw him in person last night. He and his followers attacked the ministry looking for classified information. It is clear his intentions are to over throw the government as he did years before. However, this time is different. It is is often we, Bulgaria, stay out of English matters, but it is clear that the Dark Lord is stronger than before. Bulgaria though not mortally wounded by you-know-who and his forces were threatened last time the English went to war, and it is our hopes to prevent that. No, we do not agree with the English and a lot of their methods, but even more so we do no support uncivilized wars, coups, and threats to organized government. England has come asking for our help, our support ,and our alliance in their time of need, and it is our help, our support ,and our alliance they will receive. Governments are meant to be ran in an orderly manner, not to be uncivilly over thrown. We, Bulgaria, unite with our English brothers as they try to protect their people and their government in hopes that this turmoil does not spill over to our own government and people. Thank you."

Verina was in utter shock. Her grandfather had just very civilly waged war on the Dark Lord and allied with the English ministry. She was so thrown off she had no idea what to do. Her own father had died fighting for the Dark Lord, her godfather was a double agent, her mother had once rallied for the cause, her cousins were now imprisoned death eaters. She agreed with her grandfather and grandmother in saying it was wrong always, but he now publicly disowned her father and his side of the family as well as his own nephew Dmitri Jr. . Her own cousin Draco, though no relation to her grandfather, had been very close to him, and now he spat on Lucius Malfoy's name. She suspected her mother to be furious, but instead she smiled and walked to kiss her father. Vera held out her hand to Verina ,and Verina walked to her. She leaned down. " I will explain everything later. Your job now is to go out there and smile and be brave."

Verina squeezed her grandmother's hand as the balcony doors opened. Verina did as she was told and walked out brave and waving. People were gathered screaming. She tried to gauge the reaction. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her grandfather leaned down and Verina leaned up.

"Mixed emotions. Anger, fear, pride, and willingness to serve. Though the anger is harsh."

He nodded and held out his fist and yelled "Bulgaria." And the crowd followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to post! I just started schooling again! - AnnaRea _

* * *

To Verina's surprise their summer trip to England had not been postponed, and they would make it to England right on schedule to attend most of the parties in England for the season.

Unlike the muggle social season, which happened from Christmas until late June the pure blood social season began on July 1st and ended September 1st .

It wasn't conducive for the social elite pure bloods to follow the muggles because their children would be at school.

Even though school ended the third of June some people still help pre-season events beginning the season with charity benefits and political parties until the first night of July when the real social events would pick up. Usually her mother or cousin threw the first party of the season. Preparations had begun for the first party like always; however, this summer was much different because she was to be debuted at the very first party. This wasn't traditional, but she was Verina and so it would be no other way. The season would then begin with birthday parties, garden parties, more charity events, more political banquets, and yes even more debuts. However, this time she would be seen as an eligible single woman, rather than a young girl with her mother. Though, this was a mere technicality for her because she had already been spoken for.

Verina really enjoyed her summers. She split her time evenly between her Bulgaria home and their English vacation home.

With port keys it was actually quite easy to do. Verina enjoyed the warm sunshine of their English home next to the Channel outside of Tinworth. It was a large manor house built by her grandfather as a wedding present to her mother.

She knew of only one magical family that lived there in a small cottage they endearingly called "Shell Cottage", but usually she spent her time in Wiltshire with her grandfather's brother and his family or her cousins, the Malfoy's, or just lounging around the beach.

So she didn't associate much with her neighbors in England.

When she was home in Bulgaria she enjoyed the busyness of Sofia and the company of her grandparents.

What she enjoyed most was the constant companionship of her mother throughout the summer, and that she would always cherish.

She now sat in the drawing room and opened a letter first from Briony, and then from Lev.

Both were well and enjoying their summer thus far. She missed them both and she looked forward to seeing them soon. She heard heels on the stone floors approaching looking up she saw her mother walking in grinning.

" Well I think our planning is coming along quite nicely. This is going to be the best debut ball anyone has ever been to. The entertainment, the food, everything is going to be just top rate." Seriphina said excitedly.

Verina smiled and put down her letters. " I am sure no one can ever out do you MaMa."

Her mother chuckled and sat down in a chair.

" Your grandmother is more excited than I am believe it or not. Though neither of us can believe you're being debuted already."

Verina smiled warmly and patted her mother's hand and then called for her house elf.

The minister's house came fully staffed. They employed a cook, a grounds keeper, and a driver. The cook and the grounds keeper were married and they lived on the estate. The driver did not live on the estate, but was at the disposal of anyone who called for him. They also had three house elves: Minni was her elf, Jibby was her grandfather's elf, and Lonni was her mother and grandmother's shared elf though her grandmother saw no real use for her so Lonni was quite used to her mother. Vera was a gypsy and had never had the luxury of servants and wasn't going to have it now, she said many times. However, Seriphina and Verina had never known differently. Verina honestly could not remember a morning that passed in her life where Minni didn't dress her. "Did I hear correctly that grandmother was opening a new hospital in Romania?" Verina asked getting her mother's mind off her growing up. She hated having to suffer the realization of her mother that she too was getting old.

"You did. This one is in a remote rural area with a few Dragon trainers. It won't be large at first,but it will grow like all the others. Of course,your grandmother feels like she must earn her order of merlin so she is working too hard on it . I told her she already had earned her order of merlin and should take it easier. When one opens up more than five hospitals, and saves hundreds of lives you can hardly fault them for retiring, but not your grandmother." Verina loved to hear of this sort of news. Healing was also her passion and she longed to become a healer just like her grandmother. "And you Mama? How is your career?"

Her mother laughed. " I didn't think being a champion and having eternal glory was a career! But I will take it. Everything is going well I am training a young man for the Tri-Wizard tournament! He is bright and strong. I think he will make it. He'll be a fierce competitor, though not as talented as Krum. However, I can't take credit for that one as much. Igor was great when I won, but I am afraid he lost his touch this last time. Oh, and I got added to the Quidditch hall of fame for best female seeker. The Harpies are also doing well Gwenog is a wonderful coach. Your grandfather thinks it rubbish I own a competing team, but he knows I love Bulgaria... I just love the Harpies a bit more." Verina listened intently as the tea tray was brought in. Her mother continued on and Verina continued to listen. It was not easy living up to the three people she was raised by- not easy at all. And she felt as if sometimes she didn't compare. Her grandfather was the Minister, her grandmother a famous healer, and her mother the ex-quidditch star and the tri-wizard tournament winner. Well it was hard to live up to, but she tried. Her grandmother walked in the room.

" Idle chatter was never good for the soul." She said clucking her tongue. " Verina, you're needed upstairs darling. Your tailor is here."

Verina stood up and kissed her grandmother's cheek " Grumpiness isn't good for the soul either."

Her mother laughed and her grandmother swatted at her but she skipped away. She barely heard the conversation as she left but she felt the mood change drastically. She stopped a moment and listened. " He did all he could, Seriphina. There is no getting them out."

"Severus guessed as much." She said " So he made the deal for nothing?"

"Fudge is out anyway. He had no right making deals, and that new minister won't release them. Your father said he can't back out now. We'll have to go on supporting the English government and hope for the best. Hopefully, this will end soon."

"More like we hope that vile creature dies soon." her mother said angrily " I am glad father waged war."

Her grandmother sighed. " I would kill him myself if I could."

"Trust me. We all would."

Verina had never heard them speak of the Dark Lord in this way and she was appalled. She wondered what was going on, but she had no time to think of that now. She walked to her room to be fitted for her clothes, her insides screaming something was not right.


	4. Chapter 4

Seriphina watched her daughter leave and turned to her mother. She knew her father had made a deal with the English Minister in order to get Lucius out of jail along with a few others. Bulgaria would offer an alliance if the men were to be set free from their Azkaban prison. Seriphina knew her father's reasoning for this. Lucius was the only one able to persuade the Dark Lord. It was Lucius who talked him out of killing Regulus, Lucius who talked him out of having a hand in Verina's life until she was 16, and it was Lucius who had watched over and protected Verina and kept her identity a secret for all of these years. Yes, they all owed a great debt to the man, but Seriphina knew Lucius too had his motives for being the girl's guardian. She was devastated to hear it did not work and that Lucius would remain in prison. This scared Seriphina. Who knew what the Dark Lord would do? Severus had sent an owl saying it had angered Tom severely. Seriphina knew how to act and just in case they got everything ready for an emergency.

Her mother sighed a heavy sigh. " Are you sure it's safe to have Verina's party? "

"Mother, Verina does not know who she is or what is going on. Besides if we go into hiding it looks as if we have something to hide. No, the party will be guarded and besides he wouldn't strike there. That would be stupid and he won't do anything to us if he wants Verina on his side. "

Her mother look worried "But I thought we weren't giving her to him. Not after all of these years."

"No, we aren't which is why after her sixteenth birthday we will tell her and disappear, but until then we must act normal. If not we will never get away."

" This will ruin Verina's life. She will graduate next year and begin her training! Not to mention the boy has already asked for her hand."

This did not surprise Seriphina, but it didn't please her either. Verina's choice in a potential spouse was foolish to Seriphina. Lev, though a rich and famous Keeper, was self-made and did not come from a good family. Not to mention he was a radical in his ideals and his way of thinking. She wasn't even sure Verina loved him, but rather simply kept him around because he was her best friend. If this were the old days Seriphina wouldn't have to worry about this because she would have just chosen Verina's spouse, but her father did not believe in such traditions. He seemed to like the boy well enough and would give his hearty consent to whomever Verina chose. Yavor always had a soft spot for self-made men though and she was sure he respected him.

"Oh don't you even look like that Seriphina! You know he is a fine young man and loves her dearly."

" she could have chosen so much better! Zabini, Nott, Krum, Ogden,"

Her mother raised an eyebrow and cut in "Draco."

Seriphina sighed. " I am still holding out hope for that."

Vera laughed " and I am still waiting for pigs to fly. Seriphina they can't stand each other. They argue all the time and have since they could crawl. Besides Verina would never marry an Englishmen."

"Verina is half-English!"

"So? She wasn't raised in the English customs. She is Bulgarian by culture."

" She was still taught English manners and propriety."

" I never understood that!" Vera scoffed " Why we had to teach her to speak English, eat like the English, behave like the English, or allow her into the English social scene I will never know. She would have survived without it."

"Her cousins are English, her father is English, her god father is English, and a lot of the more noble families of Bulgaria go to London for the season- a lot of them! Even some Romanian, Turkish, and Grecian, families are starting to do it. The French have always done it! If we want to keep the blood lines pure, and our children from being inbred we need to broaden our horizons. It's called international magical cooperation." Seriphina said emphatically " You know how I feel about prejudices. I myself have always loved the English."

Her mother rolled her eyes. " Well, I can't say that I have, but she is your daughter do with her what you will. If you want her to be English let her be English."

" She has to accept that half of her, mother. It is who she is."

Vera just sipped her tea her bangles clinking as she did so. Seriphina loved her mother and her gypsy ways, but she never appreciated how very close minded they were. Her mother was Romanian, but that was acceptable, because of her love for Bulgaria. They practically died when they learned of Seriphina's fiancé Regulus.

"Anyways we will continue with the party if you so wish it, and then you will leave for England and from there go into hiding. Once you get to the safe house no one can find you anyways, not even the Malfoy's. The secret keeper is your father. You know not even Severus will know where you are. Can you handle that?"

Seriphina looked into her mother's eyes. "If her father gets her he will destroy every beautiful part of her. Verina is not who she was made to be. She will not be some muggle killing machine. Yes, I will handle it to save her."

"But the prophecy." Her mother said

"The prophecy has changed. He chose the prophecy and so it shall be."

"Potter will need her in the end."

Seriphina got up and smoothed her skirts. "He'll have to manage without her."


	5. Chapter 5

His cousin covered the front of the Daily Prophet.

There she was on the balcony of a home he had visited many times, snuggly standing in the middle of her grandparents waving and smiling.

Her grandmother leaned down and said something and Verina just continued. Seriphina was by her fathers side following suit. He read the article below and crumpled up the paper throwing it in the fire. His mother walked in, her heels clicking on the marble.

" She looked radiant didn't she? I think she gets more beautiful every summer. No doubt she was shocked I admire her composure, but that's Verina always composed."

"Oh yes must be so hard for her, I am sure it almost killed her when her grandfather publicly disowned his own son in law, nephew, and his granddaughters own relation. Though it is only through marriage so it may not count as much. It's a good thing Regulus is dead that way Verina wouldn't have to choose between her father and her worshipped grandfather! " He couldn't help but be angry. While they sat helpless and his father sat in Azkaban, Yavor Obolensky did what was best politically.

"Oh now, Draco don't be bitter. Business is business don't take it personally." His mother said but he just scoffed.

In many ways this did feel personal because Yavor was the grandfather Draco never had. Many a summer was spent in the footsteps of the Bulgarian minister learning about politics, foreign affairs, pipe smoke, watches, and magical history. Yavor did things Draco's own father had failed to do like teach him honor, integrity and pride. By looking at him you wouldn't think he was a shrewd politician and a slave to pure blood propriety. After all with a gypsy on his arm how could one think that, but everthing Yavor did was for the betterment of himself and his country. Many times Draco had heard the story told that Yavor married the gypsy of Romania because she had showed so much promise to make such an investement would be unwise. And he was proved to be right. Vera Obolesnky had more class in her pinky than most could wish to have in their life time, and she had helped make Yavor famous just by association.

It looks awfully good for a minister's wife to be so concerned with the public welfare like Vera was. Not to mention her blood lines were so clean you could see straight through them. Together they climbed social latters, political ranks, and made a beautiful life and child who made another beautiful child. Draco admired them greatly wanting a life just like theirs- that is until today when he opened up the morning paper and read betrayal.

"Your cousin's debut is in a week. Are you excited for her ball?" Narcissa was too excited for Draco's comfort. Surely the woman could at least act like she was sad about her husband being in prison. He thought about Verina. He had always hated her. She was much too fragile, too beautiful, too famous, too rich, too loved, and too nice for him to even want to be around her.

It would help if she was a snob or was rude, but alas she wasn't even awful. She was actually quite pleasant, always. Oh yes, everyone knew that Verina hated Draco just as much as he hated her, but she would never act upon it. To do so would be disgraceful and unladylike. Instead, she quietly, slyly, and meekly hated him, those who didn't know her had no clue, but if you knew her you knew- her violet eyes got cold, and so did her demeanor ,and she was short with Draco. Answering in clipped, cold, one word answers.

However, that was the extent of her unpleasantness and somehow she managed to seem pleasant. Though no matter how pleasant she was any chance Verina was getting shown off and any time all of the spotlight was Verina he had to hate it on principle. Not to mention that night would be the night that Verina's sickening romance with the Bulgarian keeper would come to full attention. No longer did she have to pretend they were just friends- No now she could flaunt her ostentatious engagement in everyone's face.

"No, I am not looking forward to that brat's ball. Once again she is the center of the universe. How absolutely self absorbed can you be to make your debut ball the very first large social ball of the season? It's now basically Verina's season. Every other girl will have to compare their ball to hers and trust me mother there will be no comparison. Verina will wear five different gowns, and dance with every young man in the room. There will be food, famous people, and admirers from all over the world just waiting for a little bit of her attention. The entertainment will be top notch probably a famous band like the Weird Sisters. The whole Bulgarian Quidditch team will be there along with the Holyhead Harpies and you expect me to be excited? No, I hate it when Verina gets the chance to flaunt her fame and her fortune."

" Verina isn't flaunting anything her mother is." His mother said with a chuckle " Nevertheless you must go and be polite as much as you can. Besides when did you start caring about feelings? You absolutely loved it when Briony's ball blew everyone elses out of the water."

He snarled and sank back into the sofa. " Briony is different she's not a snob! I don't want to go. There will be press everywhere."

" Verina is less of a snob than Briony honestly she is asking for donations at her ball to help fund hospitals in liue of gifts. That is so not snobby."

"and the press what about them?"

"Right, there will be press but only at the entrance no one is allowed inside the gates." Narcissa explained " Not that it matters much Yavor has asked us to go a day early. He wishes to see you about something."

Draco's anger was hard to keep at bay at this point. " I will not stay in that's man home and answer to his every beck and call. I won't see him not now or ever again."

Narcissa watched him get up and leave and sighed heavily. She wondered when he would realize that he had chosen the wrong side of the fight. And hoped he wouldn't be persuaded to join his father.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since school had ended and Verina's days had fallen back into a routine. She had a pretty set schedule of things she did over the summer to keep her life normal no matter where she went: Breakfast, reading, letter writing, piano lessons, singing lessons, foreign language lessons, painting lessons, potions practice, charms practice, assigned reading from her grandmother, lunch, swimming, walking in the gardens, tea, nap, arithmetic, transfiguration, reading, dinner, leisure time, bed. Usually those things were interrupted by a social event, but it was a semi-regular schedule. So far she had attended three or four luncheons and a few garden parties and one very boring political dinner with the minister of Japan and the new English minister.

Her party was usually the topic of conversation. Was she excited? Was Lev going to propose right then and there? She just smiled and answered questions no matter how absurd they were. She had even gotten to spend three or four days with Lev as well which made her very happy, but she sensed it didn't make her mother or grandfather happy. She was sure she was just being paranoid and blew it off.

Decorations were starting to be put into place and things were starting to be arranged. They only opened the ball room on occasions and this was one of them. Verina never understood why four people lived in such a grand estate alone, but never really questioned it. Her great- grandfather had bought the estate after fleeing from Russia in the early 1900's not that anyone knew the Russian royalty had some magical blood in it and Verina felt like they could have stayed in Russia unscathed, but most of them fled and only the squibs stayed- according to her grandfather.

Of course Ivan Obolensky bought it keeping in mind years of grandchildren and great grandchildren. However, Verina didn't see why a castle was necessary, not that it was really a castle but it favored one in looks and feel. It only had twenty bed chambers though so it wasn't quite so large.

It was also very Bulgarian in taste with its dark red and brown decorations and sturdy furniture.

Everything was wood and stone, but despite that it was warm and cozy. Verina thought it was anyways. Her home always seemed warm and inviting with its plush couches and chairs and its constant candle and fire light. Surprisingly it wasn't damp and chilly, but Verina thought that was because her grandmother had them keep the windows open until it got too cold to stand it. Now Verina watched as people buzzed about her lighting chandeliers and hanging cream decorations and flowers everywhere. Her mother wanted to emphasize purity and newness so everything was white or off white to look good in the estate. It was the eve of her party and the elite few were to arrive this afternoon to escape pre-party madness.

Verina walked into the drawing room after having been summoned by her mother. " Good morning my darling." She said smiling and Verina sat next to her. " I know it's not your birthday or anything, but well I wanted to give you this since tonight is your debut. I wanted to let you know how incredibly proud I am of you. You're smart, you're caring, you're beautiful on the inside and out, and I just don't deserve a daughter like you."

Verina's eyes filled with tears and she looked at her mother. She grabbed her hand and blinked rapidly. " MaMa you're too kind."

"No, Verina I am not. When you were born I knew you would be extraordinary, but I didn't know you would be who you are today. I admire you for your selflessness, your pure and innocent heart, your kindness and caring towards those around you. Not to mention your marks in school the fact you are a year ahead and far more mature than I ever was. I just want you to know those things. I do which is why I am giving you this."

Verina opened the small wrapped package her mother gave her and gasped. Verina recongnized the crested ring at once, an onyx stone sat in the middle of two vines that made a sort of an O. The band was pure white gold. Verina slipped it on her finger with pride. " My father gave it to me on the night of my debut his mother wore it until she died and her mother before her. A long line of princesses before you wore this ring and I think none were as deserving as you."

Verina was crying now feeling very undeserving of the praise her mother was giving her.

"And Verina I want you to know no matter what happens everything I have done since you were born has been for you. Thank you for being my reason to live after your dad died. You were the one bright spot in my world."

Verina hugged her mother tightly smelling her hair and her lilac sent. She allowed tears, but not many. Her mother kissed her cheek and her hands. " My daughter." Was all she said.

Verina left her mother reminded just how loved she had always been by the woman.

Many parents didn't write everyday as she had nor did they see their children until holidays. Verina's mother was always the exception seeing her one Saturday out of every month, and during holidays Seriphina was Verina's constant companion. Verina knew she was not at all like her mother in a lot of ways. She knew Seriphina would have loved a daughter who played quidditch and wanted glory like she had rather than a daughter who was book smart, dainty, and wanted nothing more than to heal sick and dying people. However, Verina never doubted the love her mother had for especially not after today.

Seriphina wasn't the only one with special gifts. Her grandmother had also given her a locket one her grandmother had given her. Inscribed was a Romanian saying "Apa trece, pietrele ramân" meaning water flows but the stone remains. Her grandmother had also said how proud of her she was for wanting to be a healer and how she was looking forward to training her and watching her learn and grow. Verina smiled hugely knowing her grandmother would be the best teacher in the world.

The weirdest moment of the day was when her grandfather called her into his office. He was looking out the window and Verina thought she saw him crying, but wasn't sure. " I remember your mother's debut. I thought how can a man give a way his daughter. Never would I have thought I would be giving away my granddaughter and in more than one way I suppose."

" I am not going anywhere grandfather. I am not even 16 yet and I don't plan on getting married anytime soon."

Her grandfather sort of smiled. " Didn't think you would. You want to be a healer too much. A great loss for me you would be great in politics. People love you and you can sense just what they're asking for."

Verina laughed. " You and mother can suffer that loss together while grandmother celebrates gloriously triumphant."

He wasn't saying something and Verina knew it. " This isn't about me getting married is it?"

He bowed his head. " I am afraid not."

"And you can't tell me what it is about can you?" she said sadly. " That's okay everything is discovered eventually. But for the present we shouldn't focus on future marriages or future losses. It's a happy time one of new milestones and a new phases. I am graduating next year you know so I would like this summer left to just be an immature youth."

Her grandfather smiled. " If I ever thought you could be immature then I wouldn't be suffering so much. I still have a month to grieve over you turning sixteen though don't know how I am going to survive you turning seventeen. You might need that healer training."

Verina walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. " You won't lose me PaPa not now or ever. I promise."

He kissed her hair and handed her a box. Verina opened it and gasped she lifted a tiara out of it's velvet home and put it on. " You like just like my mother did. It is for you to wear tonight. Your mother wore it and her grandmother before her. It's the one thing we have left our royal lineage besides title should you ever go back to Russia."

Verina smiled. " I don't mind playing princess one last time."

Her grandfather chuckled. " No need to pretend. You are one in more ways than you know. Speaking of princesses I see one right now walking up the way."

Verina looked out and squealed and stuck her tiara clad head out the window and waved. Her great uncle laughed a deep "ho ho!" and Briony ran to meet her favorite cousin, but not before the tiara was removed swiftly off her head.

Verina jumped into the arms of her best friend and the two of them squealed and danced around. Propriety was lost when ones life long friend was seen after 6 months of absence.

The girls chatted back and forth as Vera ushered them all in kissing her sister in law, Katherine. " You would think they have been apart years instead of months."

Katherine just smiled. "It's enviable the love they have for each other. I pity their poor husbands having to compete with such a bond."

" Either Verina will marry an Englishmen or Briony will marry a Bulgarian so they can live next door each other." Seriphina said " Or they'll all just live here."

Dimitri Sr. laughed " It's big enough. Ahh there is my brother." He said and went to greet his brother.

Soon other guest began to arrive. Lev was next along with his parents, and Verina introduced everyone and smiled when they seemed to get along alright, everything that is until their next guest arrived. The two that walked in the door first were greeted joyfully. Verina hugged and kissed her god father and told him he must write more and was not allowed to miss any family dinners once in England. Severus Snape smiled at his goddaughter and said he would try. Narcissa too was greeted with love and happiness, but then Verina looked past them and saw Draco. Standing away from everyone and looking very unhappy. Her grandfather walked downstairs and looked at Draco and the tension in the air rose greatly. Draco nodded and walked to his godmother, Seriphina and kissed her cheeks and asked to be taken up to his room. She nodded and she and the house elves led him to where he would stay until dinner.

Dinner was a fun occasion with all of Verina's favorite people and in the moment she couldn't think how life could get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

Verina didn't usually go into her cousin's room uninvited, but something was eating at her and telling her to go. He had joined them for dinner, but hadn't really spoken- which for him was unusual. He left immediately after the meal was over which once again was unusual. Lev even asked her what was wrong and he barely knew Draco. Briony sensed it too, but said nothing. Verina wasn't going to let it go and she slipped unnoticed down the hall. She knocked lightly on his door and he called for her to come in.

"Oh I thought it was the house elf." He said standing at the large window reminding her so much of her grandfather. Verina walked in and shut the door. " Nope, not a house elf just me. Do you need something?"

"Oh no I just asked him to bring me a drink." He said " This is unusual you coming into my room late in the evening. Unusual and far from proper. I guess I should be asking you if you need something."

Verina shifted uncomfortably and folded her arms over her chest. Draco was right it was inappropriate for her to be here. " I wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. You don't seem like yourself. You didn't say one insulting thing at dinner and Lev was there." Verina smiled but Draco wasn't getting the joke.

"Well, he didn't too anything too awful tonight. He needs to work on his manners you can tell he wasn't born rich and those parents of his- rather ghastly. Their clothes were bought not made and I bet that woman cooks and everything." He said rolling his eyes.

"What a shame a woman cooking. You know some people think that's what women are supposed to do." She said trying not to smile at the snob her cousin was.

Draco snorted " Then they aren't from our world that's for sure. No decent mannered, pure blood female I know would be caught dead in a kitchen, unless she was bossing someone around."

Verina just nodded not really knowing what to say. He was right after all.

" Well you can see I am alright and there is nothing wrong with me so you may leave and return back to your little Bulgarian bon bon."

" There he is." Verina said smiling " The god brother I grew up with. Well, if you're sure I will return before they begin to wonder where I am."

Verina walked towards the door, but stopped before she opened the door. " I know you think he betrayed you, and thank you for coming anyway. It means a lot your being here for my big day. But Draco don't shut PaPa out he only did what was best. Sleep well." Before he could respond Verina was out of the room and heading back to the after dinner game of bridge with the women as they waited for the men to come through. Her mother eyed her suspiciously as she returned and sat down next to Briony. Briony whispered in her ear. " How is he?"

Verina just gave her a look and turned her attention to Lev's mother.

" Aunt Vera, Mrs. Zograf was telling me she got her dress right here in Sofia isn't it exquisite?" Briony asked making Mrs. Zograf blush. That was one of Verina's biggest concerns was that the Zograf's would feel and look out of place in their world so Verina had kindly suggested a nice shop she knew that would outfit them all appropriately, and Lev took care of it. As for manners well they could use a little practice for the English world, but for their Bulgarian one tonight they were fine. Verina turned to Narcissa and Katherine and translated and Narcissa smiled and said something about the cut and Verina relayed the information to the woman. The evening was spent for most of them going between languages. Narcissa and Severus could not speak Bulgarian and the Zograf's could not speak English even though most of the people in Sofia could speak both. The Zograf's were country people and had visited Sofia only once or twice. Soon the men did come through and Verina looked to Lev for reassurance and he just nodded. She knew her god father, grandfather, and great uncle were a different breed of men and worried what they put Lev through. At least they didn't have Draco to help them although she was sure her Uncle Severus would have appreciated his presence.

"Lev tells me after he is done playing Quidditch that he wishes to work in Healing. Quite ambitious I must say." Narcissa said

"Oh yes, quite." Vera agreed"You see that is something we are used to Lev. We love healers in this family." Verina was always thankful for her grandmother and now was one of those times she was especially grateful.

" And politicians. Our Draco was raised knowing he was going to politics. He is rather interested in International Magical Cooperation as he likes to travel and is fluent in over three languages. As are all of our children Briony speaks French, English, Bulgarian and Russian. Verina speaks Bulgarian, Romanian, Russian, and English and some French and Draco speaks French, Bulgarian, English, and is learning whatever language it is they speak in Japan." Her mother said smiling. " What languages do you speak?"

Lev shifted and said humbly " Just two."

" What part of Healing are you interested in?" Katherine asked. " and why not just focus on healing rather than Quidditch."

"Well that is just it. I am not interested in magical healing but physical healing. Magic cannot cure everything I am afraid and we ignore the physical aspects of sickness. So Quidditch is teaching me a lot, and of course schooling isn't cheap."

Vera nodded her agreement. " Quite right."

"I hear you do a lot of charity work." Katherine also said " You go and visit orphans and such."

He smiled. " Yes, I do."

They got on that subject and Verina was glad.

* * *

Many questioned what Verina saw in Lev besides a handsome face, but none knew him like she did. No she wasn't passionately in love with him, but he was her best friend and she did love him. He wanted what she wanted to take their fame and fortune and help others with it. To work with underprivileged people and better their lives, she fell for his heart long before she fell for his face. He wasn't the first boy to ever show her attention, but he was the first to show her attention for the real reasons. He liked who she was not what she was. He was a pureblood, rich, famous male who was sensitive, kind, loving, caring, and madly in love with her. She could have not asked for a more suitable person he was accepted by the public and her family and yet he was still what she wanted in a person. He was playing Quidditch because he was talented and he loved it, but it also paid for his Healer training and for his parents who had just one son. He kept very little money for himself and set it all up in a trust for them. While he played Quidditch he was also learning about strengthening the body and had applied those skills to how he wanted to help the wounded. Mainly those injured by dragons a lot of the muscles didn't heal properly because they grew too weak. Lev, wanted to open up a healing and training center in the heart of Romania and had asked Verina to come with him. She gladly said she would follow him to whatever end of the world he went. Her grandmother was the only one who knew and had cried when she learned of Lev's shared passion for healing and both of their plans. It was a life completely different than what Verina was used to because she would lose a lot of her privileged life style, but she was willing to do it for the greater good and she had longed to get started. Finally someone understood her besides her grandmother. Someone understood her love for healing and for helping. Someone loved her for it. He was also funny, smart, and brave. How could one ever say no to a man such as he? He looked over at her sensing what she was thinking and he smiled. He always knew what she was thinking. He knew her better than anyone, even better than Briony if ever that were possible. She had disclosed everything to him- everything and yet he still loved her. He winked at her and Verina could feel a certain warmth spread over. Who knows maybe she was in love with him after all.

* * *

That night as everyone was going to bed the pair hung back to say good night. " A sickle for your thoughts." He said as he rubbed his thumb around her hand. Verina wasn't usually a romantic or feeling person, but tonight she felt like she needed to be. After all he had done for her he deserved it. She kissed his hand and looked into his eyes. " I am the luckiest girl in the world you know that. I have everything."

He closed the gap between them. " Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I have you and I have my family. I couldn't ask for more. I don't deserve you Lev Zograf."

He just shook his head. " You are a princess and I am a pauper it is I who do not deserve you, but more than that you're the most genuinely beautiful and kind person I know."

Verina just looked at him and for the first time in her life felt the urge to go further than propriety would allow. It was new and it was exciting this feeling that she had. Her body was tingling and her eyes misted over. She couldn't help what happened next- neither of them could. She leaned up and her lips touched his gently at first, but soon he pulled her close his fingers in her hair as he kissed her deeply. It was different showing love in action rather than words, but it was beautiful. They pulled apart and Verina giggled. " If I had known it would be like that. I wouldn't have waited an entire year to kiss you."

He laughed too. " It was entirely worth it." And he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_I have gone through and edited the first 7 chapters if you read any of the chapters before September 3rd! I would suggest going back and rereading them - AR_

* * *

Pure Blood debut balls were much like presenting debutantes at court except without the sovereign to present her to.

It was fairly simple actually. A ball was held and the young girl would be presented meaning she would descend down stairs ,and would be announced then she would dance a dance with her father, with a chosen suitor, and then many other dances with whoever asked, and that was that. There was a little more tradition that went with it such as family jewels being worn. and things such as that, but nothing major.

Verina and Briony were in her room getting ready. As usual people were hired to do hair and makeup on such large occasions for fear of the house elves making a mistake.

Verina sat in a chair as someone magically made her more beautiful using different charms and such.

Briony looked in the mirror at Verina's eyes. " You seem happier today than usual. What's up with that? Usually you dread these things."

Verina smiled. " Well, this just means I am one step closer to graduating, healing school, marrying Lev and the life I so want."

"Right. You totally kissed him last night." She said and Verina blushed and Briony squealed. " Verina that is the most scandalous thing you have ever done ever."

Verina looked down at her lap as her mother walked in. " Verina you looked flush are you hot?"

" You bet she is." Briony said and Verina began to choke.

"Yes. I need some air." She said and Seriphina began to fan her.

The clock chimed and Seriphina sighed. " Briony are you almost finished you have a half hour before the guest arrive. You know you have to be down there to greet the guest."

"Seriphina I am well versed in pure blood protocol. Yes, I am finished now if someone will get me my dress she said standing up. Briony's dark brown hair was long and straight, but tonight it was pulled in a braided up do. She favored her grandfather's people ( to Briony's mother's dismay).

She had hoped for an English looking child, but it did not happen.

Briony would go unnoticed in downtown Sofia. Both of the Obolensky girls favored their great grandmother. Verina's only flaw was her distinctly Romanian jet black hair and her unusually violet eyes, both inherited from Vera. Briony had green grey eyes like the rest of the Obolenskys, and like Verina her cheek bones were high and her nose was slender. Her features dainty, angled, and feminine both girls were petite.

However, Briony was taller than Verina and a bit more filled out than Verina. Many who didn't know them well usually got them mixed up. To only be third cousins Verina thought it was crazy how much alike they looked, but if you saw how similar Katherine and Vera looked and how similar the two brothers looked you wouldn't be surprised.

Katherine, too had incredibly dark hair, though not black and was very pale with brown eyes. She wasn't beautiful like Vera, she was actually quite mousy looking, but their coloring was at least similar.

Briseis, Dimitri Jr's wife, was a beautiful woman, but Verina didn't like her very much and only tolerate her, and therefore thought her to be very ugly. She was average height and curvy and was slightly tan with chest nut hair and green eyes. The only thing Briony ever got from her was life- thankfully and possibly her talent to sing. Brisies was a three hit wonder on the Wizard Wireless Network before a politically ambitious Dimitri Jr. snatched her up. He was climbing the latter in the office of International Magical Cooperation in London like his father had before he retired- well that was before he was locked up.

Briony was a beautiful creature to behold many spoke of her beauty. She too graced the cover of magazines and things because of her own grandfather's fame. Witch Weekly loved to talk about the heiresses.

It was like a fairy tale to the world, but the girls didn't see it that way. Briony slipped into her gown, and Verina was instantly envious.

Briony's dress was a silky emerald green it was a one shoulder strap with flowers at the top. The dress was not tight, but fitting and pooled down to the floor in a trumpet style bottom. It was elegant, but modern much like Briony was. She wore a simple gold diamond bracelet and gold shoes and her clutch was gold as well. Her green eyes needed very little make up for the stood out. Seriphina looked over her with approval looking at her own black dress. " You win."

Briony laughed. " Don't I always. This color is really in this season. I think I rather like it."

Together they walked out and Verina sighed. The calm before the storm.

* * *

She stood up and prepared to get into her own dress. Her hair was pulled up in a very intricate curly up do. Glittery strands twisted through out her hair and all met in a curly do on her head. It was loosely done so she looked more natural. Her tiara which her princess ancestors had worn now rested on her head. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. It was now time for her dress. She walked over to the middle of the room and stepped in. It took them ten minutes to button her up and get everything settled. She finally got to look in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her in the mirror. Her dress was indescribable the top was simple and plain with straps what hung of her shoulders giving it more the appearance of it being strapless. It was a cream colored gown that was fitted at the waist and then it flared at the bottom roses bordered the silk fabric that went to the floor in a curve down the left side on the right side it was nothing but toulle with gold that went through out it. Verina looked at the tiara and noticed it matched perfectly. It was gold and it's design was beautiful. The tiara was flowers and diamonds all pointing upward. The dress and the tiara somehow seemed as if it was once piece. Verina looked at it all and was breahtless. It was extravagant but it was her all the same. She wore her grandmothers locket and bracelet her mother had bought specially for the occasion. You couldn't see it but her mothers ring was in the locket. Verina had done some charms to make it work. She looked at Ava and smiled. " I am beautiful."

"No my dear beautiful isn't even adequate."

Minni appeared letting her know it was time and Verina nodded and walked out of her room and to the grand staircase where everyone was waiting. Violins were playing and people were chattering but then trumpets sounded and Verina's grandfather spoke.

" It is my pleasure to you to present to society my granddaughter Miss Verina Yordona Luminita Black-Obolensky the pride and joy of her family." Ooos and Aaaahhhs errupted from the room as she descended the stairs with the lullaby of her childhood being played on the harp. Her grandfather extended his arm and Verina took it. They danced about half a dance which was traditional before Lev stepped in. Her grandfahter shook his hand and kissed Verina's cheeks and the continued to dance allowing everyone else to join them on the dance floor. " You look like a princess." Lev said Verina smiled. " I am a princess."

He laughed. " How often I forget."

Verina just smiled. " You know what this means don't you?"

Lev spun her around and kissed her cheek. " Don't I ever."

The song ended and all applauded and Verina began to receive people. Many wanted to speak to her and a line soon formed. A bell rang, and Verina knew what the meant she excused herself ,and went to her room where she changed into a much less physically restraining gown. Her new dress was also cream it was a simple floor length . It was very 1920's inspired and Verina loved it. The top had sleeves, but above the breast line it was a see through sheer with intricate glittery gold lines. It was A-line and it gathered right below the breast and flowed to the floor. It had a slight train and Verina put on different jewelery. Her hair was changed, but her tiara remained and so did her gloves. She walked back downstairs and was asked to dance by a few young men from her childhood. She saw Briony dancing with Draco and thought that looked just right. Lev, soon asked to cut in and asked her to come out to the gardens with him for just a moment. She agreed and walked out with him.

* * *

"I was going to wait until your birthday to ask you and I promised your grandfather I would, but I thought you should know. I plan for us to marry and I want you to say yes. Now I am not asking we get engaged today, you're much too young for that, but I don't want you to be anyone elses. Say you'll be mine just mine until the day we go get to married. I love you and I can't imagine my life without make me better and I love who I am when I with you and I know it's because somehow somewhere someone made you just for me."

Verina kissed him. " Yes. Yes, I am yours. All yours."

He picked her up and spun her around and presented her with a box. "It's a symbol of a promise."

Verina opened the box and looked at the ring. The band was gold vines that met in the middle to a yellow diamonded flower. It was unique and she got the significance. She put it on and kissed him again.

" I really like this new thing we have going here." He said and she laughed.

" I love you Lev Stefan Zograf."

" I love you the future Mrs. Zograf."

It was then the screams errupted from the house. Verina ran into the house and Lev stopped her just short of the door. The fire had errupted and people were running to get out. Verina saw the black cloaked men. " Death Eaters."

* * *

Lev looked at her very seriously. " Verina, they are here to get you. I want you to do me a favor do you hear me?"

Verina was very scared, but she listned. " Call Minni and you two leave and go to England. You go to the beach house and you wait and you do not leave until you hear word from me. I love you, Verina please just listen."

" I love you!" she yelled as he ran towards the fire.

She did not obey him instead she ran down the garden trail and into the servants house. She hid there for what seemed like hours until the commotion died down. She heard someone come into the house and she quit breathing. They were sobbing and Verina recognized the sobs. She walked out of the closet and saw Narcissa sitting on the couch next to her son Draco. Lilyana was having them carry in a body. Verina recognized who it was immediately. Her grandmother lay on a stretcher bleeding. Verina ran to her and everyone gasped. She had them lay her down and she tried to stop the bleeding. She worked forever muttering spells and applying potions and salves that Lilyana had. Severus had arrived and he too tried. Vera weakly grabbed Verina's hands.

" Verina, there is nothing you can do. Stop. Listen to me." She said weakly. Verina stopped and looked into the violet eyes of her grandmother. " You will never be alone. I am always with you. Heal, Verina, Heal. It is what you have to do. Don't dwell on the past. It doesn't matter who people say you are what matters is in here. Love." She said and she breathed her last.

Verina collapsed on the body and began to sob. She kissed her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. She needed her mother. " I want my mother. Where is my mother?" she screamed and Narcissa began to sob. Verina looked at Severus Snape and just fell to the ground. " Who else is dead?"

"Verina there was no warning they attacked and many people died at least ten, six of them guards." Severus said " They servants, the guests, and the house elves got away. The damage to the house in minimal."

Verina went pale and she knew what the answer was. " MaMa, GrandMaMa, PaPa, and six guards that's nine who is the tenth?" she said sobbing " Who is the tenth?"

All was silent and no one spoke.

Tears stained the pale, ashen face of the girl, blood covered her hands, and her eyes screamed for comfort, but there was none to give. She looked around and no one would say anything. Verina asked again, and still no one spoke. Finally Draco looked at her. He got off his spot on the couch and bent down to her level. Looking her seriously in the eyes he grabbed her elbow and looked at her. " Verina, it was Lev."

Everything in her screamed. She wanted to hit something or someone. She wanted to die herself. She looked down at her grandmother was sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful body covered in blood. " I need to clean her up." she said feebly and walked to Lilyana's kitchen. She gathered a bowl of water and grabbed a cloth. She numbly cleaned her grandmother. Saying things like "There, there" and " You'll look better in a moment."

No one said a word, but no one took their eyes off of her.

" Please take her body back to the main house." Verina said to anyone who would listen.

Lilyana nodded to her husband who obeyed.

She put the rag back in the bowl and Minni took it and put it back in the kitchen. She wiped her face unaware she had just smeared blood down her cheek.

" I want to see the rest of them" she said to the air for all that she cared and she quietly walked back to the main house.

She did not notice that she was covered in blood or that she was still sobbing.

They moved the bodies in the rooms away from the rubble. The other three had been cursed so there bodies were clean. The Zograf's were with their son. Verina asked that all three Obolensky's be kept together and her wishes were granted. She cleaned them up and covered them with a sheet. They would be buried soon. She didn't have the hear to go and see Lev- not yet.

She then walked downstairs and noticed it had been cleaned.

Except for a few damages here and there you couldn't tell anything had happened. Verina didn't know what to do with herself. \The house was now surronded by guards and magical enchanments. Verina, looked around the house and crumpled to the floor. She didn't know how long she had sobbed before someone picked her up and held her. Whoever it was they were sobbing too.


	9. Chapter 9

Verina prepared the bodies of her family members for the burial which was today. She was gentle and loving as she prepared them. She hadn't slept the two nights before, and she wasn't sure if she had eaten. For some reason everyone had decided to move quickly with the funeral and it was set for July 3rd just two days after their deaths. Lev was to be laid to rest on the 4th. She was not sure she could handle either service, but she knew she had to. Verina knew she had to be strong for her family, her country, and for the other people watching her. She had not yet released any statements, but she was sure she was going to at some point before or after the funeral.

After the night of the 1st- the night they were killed. Verina did not cry again in front of anyone, not even Briony. She would not let them see her break because she knew they were on the brink of breaking themselves. So she cried alone in the confines of her room or in a random closet. She knew her duty and she did it well.

Someone knocked on the door and she told them to enter.

"Verina, I know you're busy, but they're about to take Lev home."

Verina looked up and into the eyes of her god father. She had yet to go in and see Lev yet to face that he too was gone for some reason his death was more unreal than that of her family. She put down the comb she had in her hand and she sighed.

"Verina you need to come and say goodbye."

Verina sat down in a chair and folded her hands. "I have never lost anyone because they fought against the dark lord until this summer. First my Uncle Sirius, now this, you know you expect to bury your grandparents and even your parents at some point in your life. You even expect to bury your spouse, but no one expects to bury their 18 year old fiancé. He didn't tell anyone this, but he was quitting Quidditch in a year and he was studying for a university entrance exam, he was going to be a muggle doctor not just a healer. He wanted to know how to save people really save them. Not just heal them with magic, and hope for the best. He was going to be amazing and now he is dead. He's gone before he could ever accomplish anything besides a few wins on a Quidditch pitch and getting engaged to a snotty little girl."

Her godfather sighed a deep and heavy sigh "Then don't you owe him just this one last good bye?"

Verina stood up and walked down the hall. She stopped just short of the door and Briony was there- waiting. "I can hold your hand, Verina. I can hold you."

Verina reached out her hand and took Briony's and together they walked in.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Lev was lying peacefully in bed his arms folded up over his chest. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. She let go of Briony's hand and she walked to him. She smoothed his chocolate brown hair around his forehead. There was so much she didn't get to say to him. So much she had to say. It was funny saying it all now. Hilarious talking to a dead body that could not hear her, but she knew she had to or she would never really heal. She had to speak to the shell that used to hold Lev and tell him what she was too scared to say to him when he was alive.

" You never did comb your hair." She said laughing. " As a matter of fact you never did anything really expected of you. I loved that about you. I didn't believe you when you said someone, somewhere made me for you, but I see it now. Because you enabled me to be me- me Verina, not me Princess Verina of all things pure blood propriety. I was myself around you. You listened to my hopes and my dreams never once judging me, but supporting me instead. I never valued you enough. I never loved you enough and now here I am completely and totally irrevocably in love with you and you're gone. We were supposed to be forever you and I. Healing the world one poor dragon wounded sod at a time. I hate you for going back in that house, but if you had not you wouldn't be the man I chose to marry. I will never love another human being like I love you. I have always loved you, but I am afraid I fell in love with you much too late. I will forever cherish the night I met you, the first time you held my hand, the times we walked together along the mountain side, the late night broom rides so I could see the stars, the look you would give me from across the room, the way you could read my mind, the way you smiled at me, the way you kissed me. No, I will never forget those times." Verina just stared at him remembering his handsome peaceful face in her mind. She leaned over and kissed his lips one last time and walked away from the love of her life for the very last time.


	10. Chapter 10

July 3rd was a gloomy day and fittingly so. Three people were to be buried today right her in her own back yard, the funeral in her own home, the people her own people.

Everyone had decided to stay in Bulgaria until the funeral and will reading. So Verina had not been alone or moved from her home quite yet and for that she was thankful. However, the house was house in mourning and as the last two days passed it became more and more real every second that they were gone. Keeper tryouts were to be held next week, hospital charity events had been shut down, Qwenog Jones cancelled practice, the young man Verina never got to meet was hiring a new trainer, and a new minister had been named making it all the more real to Verina. None of these things angered her, but they did upset her. They made her sad and they made the truth real. Even now as she got dressed for the funeral it didn't seem quite real to her as if maybe just maybe this was an elaborate dream, but as the lace veil was pinned over her face so was reality.

The clock chimed and Verina knew it was time.

* * *

She walked downstairs and into the great hall where the services were to be held. The grave side was personal and private and would happen when the guest left. Severus waited at the bottom of the stairs for Verina. It was customary that the immediate family walked down the aisle as everyone stood. They waited for her because she was supposed to lead. Draco though no blood relation was to be a part of the honored family. Seriphina was his god mother and no one would dare forget it. He held Briony's arm and they stood behind Dmitri and Katherine. Verina walked to the front of the line and looked over at her god father. Had her father been alive it would have been him next to her grieving, but she realized he would probably be just as dead as her mother. She thought of her Uncle Sirius and how he didn't get a funeral. There was no body so there would be no service. This logic wasn't logic at all to Verina but then again nothing about this was at all making sense. She would never understand how she could lose everything in one day. Two grandparents, a mother, and a betrothed were all gone because of Death Eaters attacking the house. Severus did not know it was going to happen and Verina now wondered what side he was routing for. She suspected his motives had changed greatly since the loss of his best friend no longer was he on the side of the Death Eaters- she assumed, but she had doubted he ever was. Draco even looked defeated and Verina wondered if he regretted the last few moments he had with Yavor Obolensky. Briony wept bitterly for she mourned the loss of those closest to her. She and Seriphina had a special bond no one would ever understand. Dmitri held it together and so did his wife Katherine. Verina was grateful for their quiet strength for she had none of her own.

She looked around the room at the hundreds of faces watching her. She squeezed Severus' arm tighter and they began to walk. Never in her life had a walk across her own great hall ever taken that long.

* * *

The service began with the master of the ceremony, the new minister, saying a few words. He then introduced various speakers who spoke about one of the three fallen, all of them having kind things to say. They talked of their many accomplishments and all they had achieved; they would be remembered and loved. The minister, Viktor Vulchanov, got up again and spoke of healing in this time of grief and overcoming obstacles and living life even though it would be hard. He then smiled a sad smile and introduced the last two speakers of the hour, the two that would end the ceremony and bring it all to a close, the two that knew the three lying here the best. Verina and Dmitri Obolesnky stood up in unison and walked to the podium. Dmitiri reached out for the young girl and Verina walked to him. He began speaking about the heroic acts of bravery the night of their deaths and the days leading up to it. He talked of his brothers wisdom and leadership, his sister in laws love and healing, and his nieces charm and champion. He then spoke to Verina or of Verina the living, breathing combination of all three. Verina realized now it was her time to speak.

"I hardly know what to do with such an introduction. To say I am the combination of the three most wonderful people I know is well it's a compliment I am unworthy of." She paused and looked around her eyes finally settling on Briony.

* * *

" You see I look around at all of you sitting in my great hall for a funeral and it's irony at it's best. Where some of you are sitting I received pony rides from my grandfather, where some of you are sitting my grandmother picked me up and comforted me after a fall, where some of you are sitting my mother greeted me with joy and love after my time at school. As you look around and you see the grandeur of this place of ceremony and good bye I see home and it's many memories. I see my grandfather in his coat and hat coming in from a long day at work saying 'There is no place like Bulgaria, Verina you remember that.' I see my grandmother coming around the corner and saying 'Verina, darling quit dancing around the hall it's time for your potions lesson.' And then I see my mother the culprit dancing right next to me. So as you all say goodbye to a minister, a healer, and a champion I say goodbye to a grandpapa who read me stories on his knee, who called me his little princess, who taught me everything I know about propriety, respect, dignity, honor, integrity, family, and duty. A man who loved me so much that he made sure my life was one filled with such happiness that I could never fall. Instead of a healer, a grandmamma, who with her gypsy tricks and magic enchanted the heart of her granddaughter and taught her more about life in a gypsy fable than any text book could have ever. A grandmother who instilled such a love for people in me that I couldn't imagine living life for any other purpose, a mentor who taught me that life, love, and healing were not about me; that I, Verina, was not important at all, but rather I was one small dot in a very big picture that had to strive to work always for the betterment of those around me. She was the baker of cookies, the conjurer of tricks, the gypsy queen of the realm, the healer of broken hearts, scraped knees, and bad colds. She was a smile that could brighten any world and she was the person I went to when I needed wisdom and guidance in life. If I could only but ask her just one more time 'Grandmamma, how do I handle this?' what I wouldn't give to hear her say 'Verina, like you handle everything else. With love.' " Verina paused and looked down at her prepared speech the one she had long since forgotten her hands were shaking and her eyes began to mist over. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the crowd. " Instead of a champion, a mother, who when only months pregnant lost the father or her child and her husband to a battle that could not be won, and instead of giving up she raised her daughter in a loving home that lacked nothing. So I suppose she is a champion just not in the way the public views her because believe me some days I think she would have rather faced a dragon than face the five year old she had." The crowd laughed " I will miss the letters every day, the visits every month, the random packages of candies, the arms I ran to when I needed comfort, the laughs, the dances, the joyful moments, and yes even the sorrowful ones because even then I had my mother. The only comfort I have is that I know they will live on. Not only in me, but in the work that they have accomplished, and also in the people who knew them. Yes, as I look at you all today I see them because in some way they have touched all of you and impacted your lives somehow. Maybe my grandfather taught you a lesson on pipe smoke" she said looking directly at Draco " or about your heritage." She said looking at Briony " maybe he just lead you in a remarkable way." She said looking out at the crowd " or maybe my grandmamma healed you when you were sick, or instilled her love of healing in you. Maybe she cleaned your cut and touched your heart as she did mine. Or maybe my mother taught you how to tame a dragon or turn a whistle into a pocket watch, maybe she taught you how to ride your first broom." This time she looked at Briony and then to Draco and Gwenog Jones. " Maybe she was your best friend. I know she was mine." Catching the eyes of her godfather she smiled and looked at the crowd " but however, they impacted you, however they touched you I know a little piece of them lives in you all, and that my friends is something that I will cherish. The little piece of them that lives in you will be a constant reminder that they did not die in vain. That they did not stand up for what was right and what was good for nothing. That they did not die for their family, their country, and their friends for nothing. No, in fact it tells me they made a noble sacrifice. One I cannot say I could have made or would have made. It makes losing them so much easier to know they did it with you and you and you and you and yes even me in mind. They died doing what they have always done, and that is putting others before themselves. No, they did not die for nothing; in fact, they did for a very big something. In her last moments my grandmother said something to me that I will never forget. She said the word love and today it reminds of something she always said we can handle anything that comes with love. And it was for love that very big something that these and the other 7 are dead. Love for their country, love for their fellow man, the love of duty, and more importantly the love of family. It seems cliché to say love conquers all, but it is true. No love could not conquer death not this time, but it conquered living a bleak existence that meant nothing." She said emphatically. "Because what more can we hope to do as people on this planet than what these three did and that is live for something more than ourselves? Live for something bigger than our front door and die for something worth dying for. Yes, we may grieve. Yes, we can be angry that they were snatched from it us, but more so we can be proud that they lived to be everything we knew them to be and more." She paused and looked around and said more quietly " So as we all say goodbye to them today let us remember not how they died but why and more importantly how they lived and let us leave here renewed and challenged to use that little piece of them in us how they would have. To live our lives how they lived theirs and let us be proud that we can say we know these people and remember the very last word my grandmother ever spoke. Love."

* * *

She stepped back off the podium and noticed someone stood and began to clap and the audience followed. Dmitri waved his wand signaling with sparks and a song that the ceremony had indeed ended. Verina stepped down off the stage and was met by Briony together the two left and walked down the aisle. No this wasn't planned, but it was needed. The two girls were surrounded by people clapping and showing respect. Verina's eyes grew moist and heart was overwhelmed. She was surrounded by people who loved her family as much as she did. For that brief moment she no longer felt alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameras flashed everywhere as her guards surrounded her.

_"Ms. Obolensky, is it true that Lev Zograf proposed to you the night of his death?"_

_"Ms. Obolensky, how are you feeling with the death of five family members in less than a week?"_

_"Ms. Obolensky, where do you go from here?"_

_"Ms. Obolensky the speech you made yesterday has been described as one that will go down in history. How do you feel about having given such a life changing speech at only 15?"_

Verina ignored them all refusing to comment. All she wanted to think about was the funeral she didn't really want to be at. He was to be buried in his home town in the same cemetery his ancestors had been buried in before him. The service was at his favorite spot in the village under a tent. Muggles could not enter nor could they see what was going on. Verina had visited the spot on numerous occasions, but it looked much different with a hundred people, cameras, flowers, and the like all under a tent. Verina looked around and felt immediately out of place. Her classmates were there all dressed in their uniforms, the Bulgarian quidditch team was there, some random fans were there too sporting the team colors, and then his family was there. Verina looked down her tailor made dress, her heels, her jewels, her hat. Yes, Ava had made this one especially for Lev's service so it was a bit more casual, but she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb. She had met some of his more immediate family, but none of those people were seated now. Surrounded by guards and escorted by her god father the village people stared at her, judged her, blamed her. She could feel it, and yet she didn't blame them. Yes, she blamed herself too. It was her party that got him killed, after all.

" Ms. Obolensky, I am Lev's cousin Zo, they have asked you come to the front they have asked that you sit with the family." A young man said to her.

Verina was taken back, but she graciously accepted and made her way to the front her god father and her guards close behind. She heard Severus instructing them where to stand and to not be too close. She heard whispers from the audience.

_" Look at her hand. She's wearing a ring."_

_"They were to get married next year. Such a pity. "_

_"I heard it was completely for the papers."_

_"Just like her mother widowed so young. Well not widowed she never even got her chance."_

Verina hadn't thought of that one. She supposed she was like her mother in more ways than one now. However, she envied her mother. Her mother got a child to remember her love by. Verina was left with nothing but a ring and broken promises from a boy she fell in love with way too late.

Severus sat her down and stood off to the side on the edge of the tent watching her.

Verina looked at the flowers and the pictures that moved of Lev. One very familiar one caught her eye. It was she and Lev at the Yule Ball. It was their very first date the one time he got up the courage to ask her out. She smiled at the memory, but that was soon lost. Music began and everyone stood. Verina stood as well and watched as Mrs. Zograf and her husband followed the casket holding their son.

A heaviness fell upon Verina as she realized he was in the wooden box. Yesterday her family was uncovered and then magically covered with stone. This was different somehow she realized Lev would be put in the ground. Her Lev her full of life Lev was dead and they were going to bury him. He was in a box. She didn't realize she had grown pale or that her breathing had become severely labored.

Lev's mother walked up to her and kissed her cheek. " He loved you so much. You made him so happy."

Verina looked at the woman underneath her wide brimmed hat and her cool demeanor was lost. She looked into the eyes so familiar and she couldn't stand it any longer. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek and then another and another and another. Her breathing became quick and her vision blurred. She looked at the casket, the pictures, the flowers, Mrs. Zograf, she clutched her chest and began to sob. "Mrs. Zograf, I cannot do this."

Mrs. Zograf kissed her hands and smiled through tears. " Go. He won't miss you."

Verina without pause walked down the aisle as fast as she could. Ignoring the whispers, the camera flashes, and the reporters Verina Obolensky ran as fast as she could away from the funeral.

* * *

It was hours before the funeral and Draco was preparing himself. People, press, and questions were going to be everywhere as he was trying to grieve the loss of those important to him. Draco came where he always came when he needed comfort. He remembered flooing here many times at all hours and Yavor was always there waiting with a smile. Draco sat in Yavor's chair and covered his eyes and leaned back. Tears hot and painful slid down his cheeks. He pounded his fist hard on the desk and screamed. He looked down at the desk and blinked his tears away. Underneath his hands was a stack of letters. Draco began to leaf through them. The one from Verina was funny she was describing something her professor had done in class and she recalled it with such comedic excellence it was hard not to laugh. There was one from him and Draco read it. He remembered this one very well. It was the one informing Yavor his father had been taken to prison. Yavor had come to Hogwarts himself that night and pulled Draco out of school early and brought him home to his mother. Then he read one from Cornelius Fudge.

**_I am sorry to inform you I have been relieved of my post and therefore cannot carry out our deal. I know you said if I could only release one of them to release Malfoy, but as it is I cannot release even one. I know you gave us your alliance based on faith and that I have failed you, but I seem to be doing that a lot. Maybe you can work something out with the new minister. _**

Draco crumpled up the letter and shot out of his chair. He unleashed every ounce of emotion he ever had on anything in sight. Briony came running in and stopped and let him go crazy.

Draco looked at her red faced and sobbing. " He made a deal with the minister to allie with Britain for my father's freedom He did it for me, Briony. He did it for me. He's dead because of me."

Briony gasped and took the crumpled up paper from the floor. " Merlin. Do not tell Verina this."

" She knows already. She tried to tell me."

* * *

Draco recalled this and the other events of the day before in the quiet confines of the gardens.

The funeral was a strange and very formal affair. what had been most shocking to him was Verina. One minute he was holding her on the floor as she sobbed in the middle of the entry way the next minute she is made of steel not showing any emotion at all. And that speech she gave at the funeral. Well that was just enough to blow your mind. She was absolutely amazing. Of course, he suspected someone wrote it for her, but when Dmitri brought him a slip of paper in her hand writing he was more than shocked. " Suppose she said all that from the heart?" he said handing Draco the paper with just one line: "Thank you for coming."

He couldn't even be annoyed because what she said was that touching.

He wondered how she was faring now. She had insisted upon attending his funeral alone, but Severus went with her any way. Severus and a slew of guards in a ministry car. He watched her leave this morning in her wide brimmed hat and her simple black dress. He had this lurking suspicioin she would still be over dressed and probably gawked at like a display case for all the word to see. For the first time he felt bad for her.

Heels clicking on concrete signaled the arrival of whoever was coming. He didn't feel like being noticed so he hung back in the shadows. He heard gagging and he took a peak to see who it was. Verina was holding her stomach vomiting. Her hat was on the ground and her once neatly twisted hair was a mess. She wiped her mouth and sank to the ground and began to sob.

" I can't do this anymore." She said tiredly " I just can't."

She had been putting on a show for the entire world to see. She wasn't okay at all.

Draco wouldn't reveal all her secrets and he walked away.

He thought about Yavor once more and all he did for him and he made a vow then and there to protect Verina no matter what it took. He would be her guardian like Yavor had been his and he wouldn't leave her side not once.

"Yavor, I don't know if you can hear me, but I won't leave her. I won't let your little girl suffer more than she has to and I will protect her as much as I can like you protected me. I'll be there for her. I owe you this."

He didn't know if imagined it, but the wind started to blow and Draco knew Yavor had heard him alright.


	12. Chapter 12

_A lot of this is going to be fairly boring. It's a lot of back ground and a lot of logistics, but I want to remind you all that we don't know a lot about them ( the characters) yet and we are about to learn more about them and why they are the way they are. It is going to set up a lot of the story line. So I am going to ask that you bear with me, please. Also, let me know how I am doing. If you have a grammatical suggestion then suggest. Story line suggestions are not welcome. ;) Thank you all for taking time to read this. I am very much enjoying writing it. - Anna_

* * *

The will reading was the last and final step of the formal grieving process. Head Healers had been put in place at the hospital in Bulgaria to replace her grandmother; a new minister had been assigned, etc., now the big question was: what do we do with Verina, the Obolensky estate, and the beach house? But more importantly what do we do with Verina? The house was buzzing with different scenarios. Severus and Verina could stay here in Bulgaria and occupy the estate, Severus and Verina could move to Tinworth and take up permanent residence at the beach house, Verina could live with the Malfoy's, or Verina could live with the Obolensky's in England seeing as how all of their work was in England and they all lived in Wiltshire just right next door to each other, actually so either way Verina would get to see her family- both sides. Verina was apathetic about it all. She had three months until school started and then she would be on her way to Norway. Then she would come "home" for three weeks and then she was back to Bulgaria to begin her training. She could care less where she spent her time. Nothing was the same without her mother and grandparents no house would ever be a home without them. She suspected it would hurt everywhere. It was up to Seriphina either way they did it. She made the final decision of Verina's guardianship. Though Severus was her god father it didn't mean he had any legal hold over he unless Seriphina made it so. It just meant he was a special notable person in her life and would guard and guide her.

While everyone else was sitting on pins and needles waiting to see the outcome Verina just died a little more inside. She had only one preference about where she lived and that was that they leave the house in Bulgaria, immediately. No one knew this, but Verina was an extra sensory person. She could feel the environment around her. She could taste it, smell it, see it, and feel it, all of it without moving. When the emotion in the room changed she felt it every single change every single feeling. She could feel the death in the house constantly, the blood crying from the ground, the last emotions felt by everyone who died, the grief of those around her, and her own. She was overwhelmed and wished she could turn it off, but, this was just the tip of the iceberg where her oddball qualities were concerned. She had more than one "extraordinary" magical gift that no one, but her immediately family knew of. Verina had been doing wand less magic since she was young. Some healers had called it telekinesis, but either way she could lift things, turn out lights, unlock and lock doors, and even summon her wand without ever uttering a word or even moving. This was kept a secret because it could be dangerous if anyone knew how powerful she actually was. She was also a parsel tongue. She could hear, understand, and talk to snakes. Again that was something she kept incredibly secret because her family told her if anyone knew she would be in danger. So she kept it all to herself. Briony, Severus, and Narcissa were the only ones who knew besides the three adults who raised her. She was sure her mother took this into consideration when choosing her guardian. Verina was older now and could control her magic and wield it to do her bidding, but there were still moments that if she got upset she would blow things up or the lights would flicker or something of that nature. She was used to living a peaceful existence so whoever got her would have to understand that and enable that environment. She trusted her mother though and did not have to worry.

Minni popped up in the room where Verina was curled up. It was actually her favorite room in the house and one she frequented. It was a random parlor with a huge bay window in it that Verina like to lay in and soak up the sun. Minni tapped Verina's shoulder. "Miss I know you are napping, but the man is here to read the last will in testament and they need you in the dining room. Also before Minni takes her leave- everything, but a week's supply of things is packed and ready to be moved to Miss Verina's new home. Minni, Lonny, and Jibby all did it together so it would be done faster."

Verina rolled over and smiled at the house elf "You hate working with others."

"I did it for my lady."

Verina laughed "a noble sacrifice, indeed. I applaud you my dear, Minni."

Minni smiled and bowed. "Always at your service."

Verina got up and patted her head and walked out of the room.

Verina's grandfather had a faithful friend and trusted attorney in Stockton Avery whom he met in England when they were both just lads. He was very interested in helping with international magical cooperation and worked under Yavor Obolensky for years as the head of the law department. His job was to make sure no one was doing anything illegal. Avery had his own personal reasons for being interested in international magical cooperation at the time he was in love with a woman from Africa her name was Liseli Adwin. Yavor and Dmitri made it possible for them to marry abolishing some silly law and together they had two children Leopold Avery and Siyanda Avery-Zabini who was famously known as the black widow.

Verina walked up to the tall Englishman and kissed his cheeks as he bent down. "Did you bring that handsome grandson of yours along?"

He smiled "Sadly, he and his mother are on their annual trip to Rome, but he sends his love and says he is sorry he didn't get to see you at the funeral. It was an absolute mad house and he knew you would be overwhelmed."

Verina loved Blaise and Siyanda Zabini as she had known them her entire life. She remembered Blaise's father, Biagio's, funeral very vividly. They were only five years old and he had been in an automobile accident riding in a ministry car in Italy on business for the ministry. Though some say it was no accident because Biagio had been sent to do some very important negotiating that would make a lot of rich Italian men lose the majority of their shady business dealings. After that 'And had lost it and gone through six husbands since then.

"Oh well once I am in England I will be sure to have him over."

Avery caught on rather quickly. "Then it's settled you're closing the house."

Verina smiled and looked around making sure that no one could hear them. They were still waiting for some of the others to come into the room.

"Yes, until I can figure out what to do with it I am shutting the house down. I am not selling it and no one is to live in it. It will remain vacant. Also, where ever I go I wish for all of the servants, except for the driver of course to come with me. If they want to that is. I know it's their decision, but I want it to be an option. Surely we can hire a grounds keeper to watch over the estate."

"Your grandfather left an inheritance to the servants and you can afford to keep them on if you wish to. Of course I have spoken to the elves and they do not wish to leave you or their employment."

Verina nodded. Two of their house elves were hired, either their people died or set them free, so they worked for room, board, and a sickle a week. Minni was the only inherited house elf and she was given to Verina. Although, Minni too got special privileges to make it fair Verina did not believe in slavery.

"That's good."

"Verina, is there anyone in this room that you would not want to live with for any reason?"

Verina looked around "All of them because they aren't my grandparents or mother, but to answer your question only Brisies, but who would want to live with her?"

"She's not worth much. Leaving her mother in law to raise her daughter – I don't think Brisies ever even held Briony when she was younger. Bless Katherine and all that she did. Briony is a good girl because of her grandparents. Sort of like you and Blaise I suppose. Except you two had at least one parent that cared. "

Verina knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, we must be thankful for what we come with, ay?"

He smiled. "More and more like your grandmother every day."

Verina smiled "One more thing. Make it short? I can't take much more."

* * *

Everyone settled in and Avery sat down at the head of the table. "Alright I am going to make this as simple as I can. Because all three of them have passed I have condensed the wills and only kept out specific and important parts that pertain to certain individuals. I will begin with Obolensky family gold first and work my way down. Verina, you are to inherit the estate, the house in Tinworth, half of the family business dealings, your mother's trust fund, and your trust fund, as well as the gold in the vault at Bulbank on this slip of paper you will see the total amount gold you are to inherit and your expected monthly income.

Dmitri Obolensky Sr. you are to inherit half of what the estate is worth in gold and your trust fund will remain the same as well as your half of the family's business earnings. Here on this slip of paper is an amount of money you will receive every month and your inheritance total.

Dmitri Obolensky Jr. is allowed to keep his trust for the care of his wife as he is in Azkaban he will not inherit anything from the estate nor will he be allowed to partake in the family's finances and business dealings. He broke a set in stone Obolensky rule set up by his great grandfather. Crimes against the government are not tolerated. "Brisies' jaw dropped. Avery continued "You may continue to live on Obolensky property and keep your trust. It is a sizely income, Mrs. Obolensky they have been lenient with your husband." Brisies put her arms over her chest and said nothing. Verina could not help but smile. Oh the irony.

"Briony Obolensky is to inherit her trust fund separate and apart from her father's in a separate vault with top security at Bulbank only to be accessed by Briony on the day of her seventeenth birthday. Along with her inheritance, her father's inheritance she may see me for the amount after the will reading. " Briony looked down at her hands and Verina grabbed them.

"Now I will read each individual person in this room. Starting with our beloved Briony_**." **_Avery said smiling and Briony nodded. So he continued.

_**"I, Yavor Obolensky in sound mind and full health leave to my beloved niece Briony her great grandmother's earrings, one of her tiaras, and this book of Russian poetry which she enjoyed so much. May she always remember that foundations like hers cannot be broken and that parentage does not define who you are, but who you are not." **_

_**B**_riony smiled a tearful smile as Avery handed her the things she was to receive. And he continued_**. **_

_**"I, Vera Obolensky do leave my favorite book of magic to my niece Briony. May she cherish the value it holds to both of us and may**_ _**she always remember that the heart never lies and love is the greatest magic of all." **_

Briony was sobbing at this point and Verina realized she meant so much more to her grandparents then she realized. Draco and Verina were on her right and left and were doing all they could to comfort her.

_**"To**** my other daughter Briony, never have I met someone so much like me. Remember that only you know you and all that is all you can be. Fly. Always. It is to you I leave my beloved broom collection, my quidditch gear, the stocks I have in Nimbus, the stocks I have in "Quidditch for her", and finally this lump sum of gold that you don't have to wait until you're seventeen to get, and this letter. Have fun and remember I love you."**_

Briony leaned on Verina's shoulder and Verina kissed her temple.

Avery continued with Dmitri, Katherine, Narcissa, and Severus (who to his despair was left personal items and gold). It was Draco's turn next and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_**To my grandson Draco I leave my personal library and fond memories of those times I fed your dream. I know you will be a wonderful minister one day an even better one than me. I know you care about what happens to this magical world- all of it and I admire you more than you know. I leave also my favorite pocket watch with the reminder that timing is everything, my enchanted car that I taught you to drive that summer your mother let you spend a month with me."**_

"I knew that was a bad idea." Narcissa said smiling

"_**And my ring with the words of wisdom my father gave me 'To thine own self be true'. " **_

Draco smiled a genuine smile of love and Verina was sort of taken back by it.

Avery did not stop.

"_**To my dear Draco, I your Auntie Vera, really wish you would have taken my advice and been a healer, but I guess I can't win them all. So I leave to you nothing but best wishes, love, and this memory. When you were eleven years old I asked you 'Draco what do you want to be when you grow up?' You looked at me very plainly and said 'I want to be like Yavor. Just like him. I want people to respect me and people to trust me like they do him. And I want to help people from all around the world be better. You know? Like every pureblood no matter what country they're from should get to come to school like Hogwarts or Durmstrang like Verina. Like that way they can learn and get jobs and meet other pureblood people and get married. ' With this memory I set up the Draco Malfoy International Education Scholarship that will allow any international student to go to whatever school accepts them. In the hopes you will continue its work and make them better." **_

Draco looked shocked. "I said that? Oh Merlin."

Verina laughed. "Well we get the message. No matter how shaky the delivery."

Everyone laughed and Draco nodded. "Thank you, Verina."

Avery continued.

_**"I, Seriphina Black-Obolenskys, leave my god son so much more than I can say on this paper and much more love than one person can describe. No explanations are needed I leave to you my Tri-Wizard Cup, and my first snitch. You will always be a champion in my eyes and you have been from the very beginning."**_

Avery said "She also wishes to leave you this." He said handing him a letter and a slip of paper.

Then all eyes turned to Verina. It was her turn.

**_"To my darling granddaughter I leave everything because only you know the significance each and every item I have holds. I leave you the money I have made, the books I have written, the things I have accumulated and my family jewelry because all that I have and all that I am loves you and so all that I have and all that I am I give to you. You will never know the pride you brought me, the lessons you taught me, the blessing that you are and the love you define. You, my sweet girl, are the very best of everything and what my heart cannot put into words on this will I hope I said to you while I was alive. Cherish the good times. Grandmamma." Verina motioned for him to go on and he did. _**

**_"To my pride and joy and my little partner Verina I leave to you what is yours by birthright and what I own personally. Remember you are an Obolensky and that is more important than all else. All I can give you now are things- things that don't matter much in the end. I can give you money; I can give you jewelry, and a house or two. But what I hoped to have given you is more than that, but a foundation of love, pride, family, loyalty, duty, and self-worth. I hope you know how much you meant to me and how you above everyone else made my world a better place. Please don't cry for me you will never leave me and I will never leave you." _**

Verina took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Please do not stop."

"_**I, Seriphina, leave everything else to my daughter Verina. May she always remember that she was my world, my reason to live, my hope, my dreams in a person, my faith in a breathing human being, my joy in a simple smile? Every day there was something new that reminded me that she was the best thing that ever happened to my life. Hands down. I do not care who she marries or what she becomes as long as she is happy I know that I have succeeded in raising her. I cannot say on this paper what I feel. I have written so many letters to her but none can describe how much she meant to me. I love you, Verina, my heart, my truth, my light, my love, my everything." **_

Verina took a stack full of letters from Avery and held them to her chest.

"Verina, we can stop for a minute if you need to get some air."

Verina looked up at him. "Stockton, I want to get this over with please. Please just get finished."

* * *

"You will need to come to my office in London to sign some things, but the can happen next week. Now here is what you have all been waiting for. I will read it to you verbatim.

_**Concerning the welfare and guardianship of my only daughter, Verina Obolensky, I leave her to her godfather Severus Snape. Reason being he is an unbiased person who will do what is best for. If he chooses to live with her and the servants in one of the two houses he may do so or he may choose to place her with a family member. It is up to him. If he is unable to fulfill his duty as godfather the second person in charge of Verina is Narcissa Malfoy, her godmother. Only she can love her like her grandmother and I have." **_

Severus cleared his throat. "When Yavor declared an alliance with England Seriphina came to me and to Narcissa and the three of us discussed exactly how we were going to handle Verina's care. Because the Malfoy's live in the estate bordering the Obolensky's we have decided that is where Verina is going to live. I will see her weekly to check up on her, Avery will continue to oversee her financial affairs, and I will look after her schooling and things of that nature. Verina, do you have any objections to living with the Malfoy's?"

"No, I do not."

"Then so it is."


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Readers, _

_Chapter 13 is going to be my last post for a while. _

_I am trying to accumulate more reviews, more readers, and my brain needs a break. :) _

_Hope you enjoy chapter 13 and look forward to chapter 14 which will be published soon. _

_AnnaRea_

* * *

With Verina in charge things got done rather quickly.

" Alright, I need Jibby covering furniture, sealing windows, and cleaning out the kitchen. Donate the food to the local home less shelter please. When you're done with all of that pack everything Draco is to inherit from my grandfather and send it to the manor. Not in his room he doesn't like clutter. I need Minni moving my things into the Malfoy's ask Narcissa where she wants it. I don't see why I can't just have my old room, but she may have had something else in mind. "

"No, you're old room is perfect. You love that room." Narcissa said walking to Verina and kissing her cheek. " You don't have to move out by tomorrow."

Verina just sighed "Yes, I do."

Narcissa brushed her hair from her face "Alright, sweet heart. Then tell me what I need to do."

Verina began to explain that she needed everything to be shut down and Narcissa and Katherine immediately left to make sure everything was in order and that they could leave the house unattended.

"Verina, what do you want to do with their things?" Katherine asked gently

"Leave them. I want nothing touched. Lock their doors and give me a key. Minni has a list of what I wanted from their rooms and things and they have already been packed. Their things like jewelry and heirlooms have already been sent to Bulbank and are secured in my vault. So if someone wanted to rob this place which is now impossible the only thing they could take was a painting or two and they don't come down easily. Lonnie, please help Jibby until I instruct you otherwise. Also, I am expecting Avery so if he comes I am to be notified immediately. " Verina walked off towards the door and heard cheering. She looked out the window and rolled her eyes. " those two never cease to amaze me. Someone get them out of the air and off those brooms so we can send them to Wiltshire."

"The brooms or your cousins?" Minni asked

Verina laughed " box them all up and send them for all I care."

And she left the room.

She walked through each room making sure everything was done. She tried not to allow the memories consume or her or the fact this would be her last night at home get to her. She could not break down just yet when there was so much to do. She knew to avoid their rooms and to not go in there because if she did it would destroy her. So she sent Minni in there to do her bidding.

She heard the doorbell ring and answered the door herself. There was a first time for everything.

"Verina, good news! I talked to your Aunt and she said there was no need to buy a house because when they bought the property they are on now it had a servant's cottage that they renovated for Dmitri Jr and his wife to be, but the two eventually moved into the main house after Briony was born. The cottage is vacant and far from the main house. It actually meets the back of the Malfoy property line it is maybe a ten minute walk, but of course there are other modes of transport. So I have adjusted their income accordingly. Allowing them to keep the trust your grandfather gave them tucked away until the buy a house of their own and choose to retire. So here are the numbers I have drawn up for their wages and I think you will note that they are very generous."

Verina read them over. "Yes, I like it very much. Have you talked to them or would you like me to?"

"I think it would mean more coming from you." Avery said and Verina nodded. "Alright, I will go do that at once. Make yourself at home, please while I go to the kitchen. Uncle Dmitri is hidden in a parlor somewhere avoiding the chaos you may find him."

Verina, like a woman with a mission, walked in to the kitchen.

"Verina, what has you so determined?" Lilyana asked smiling and patting a stool next to her as she kneaded dough. " I recognize that look. You need to talk about something. The cookies are in the jar don't be shy and your favorite sweet milk is in the fridge."

Verina went to the cuppard and grabbed a glass and poured her milk and grabbed a cookie. She had done this many times in her lifetime. Too many to count, and that is exactly why she needed Lilyana and Stanko with her. They practically helped raise her and to lose them now on top of everything would hurt her more than they knew. " Lilyana , I want you to know how much you mean to me. Honestly, you really don't know how much you have given me in my life time. I was so lucky to have the five people in my life that looked after me and loved me like you, Stanko and my family did. Which is why I need you to come to Wiltshire with me and work at Malfoy Manor. I know Bulgaria is your home and that you have lived here for the last 30 years, and you can now retire if you wish, but I am willing to make it more than worth your while. I already have you a cottage, and here is your monthly income" she said slipping the paper to her but Lilyana refused it and Verina almost cried.

"I don't need to see those numbers to know exactly where I am going to go. Stanko started packing the minute we found out you were going to the Malfoy's. We were going to stay at an inn until we bought a house just so we could be close by. We aren't ready to retire, but we will if we have to if it meant being close to you."

Verina ran and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Oh now you. You got flour all over your black dress. I will tell Stanko about your offer, but I know we will gladly take it. We can be moved into the cottage just as soon as you know it and I will start working immediately. I am sure the Malfoy's have never had a cook and I doubt there groundskeeper is worth anything. I think we will have a lot to do in England. What an adventure this is."

Verina wiped away a tear this time of joy. " You don't know how much I owe you."

Lilyana smiled " No, dear your grandfather did everything he could and more for Stanko and I and well we owe him a great deal. We never had children of our own- we couldn't so you were kind of like ours too. We aren't leaving our little girl anytime soon. Besides you're a picky eater who will feed you?"

It was settled and Verina was happy. She instructed Lonnie to pack up the entire cottage and move it to the one on her Aunt's property, but to clean the other cottage first and make sure it was in tip top shape. Lilyana would leave tonight after dinner preparations to go and get things prepared.

Meanwhile Verina packed up her life and said goodbye to the only home she had ever known.

* * *

Verina was not the only making necessary preparations.

Severus Snape understood a lot of things including why his best friend had to die, but he would never understand why she trusted him with her daughter.

" Because she loves you like the Uncle she never had and you love her more than anything since Lily. She is comfortable with you and she adores you. She talks of your letters and her favorite part of the summer is getting to see you every Sunday. Lucius will always look after her, but you love her and that is more than I can ask of anyone. You're her godfather and you'll do what's best."

Which is why he chose the Malfoy's and not the beach house because he knew close association could mean death. It was inevitable she was going to meet her father, but with her at the Malfoy's, even with Lucius in jail no harm could ever come to her because no one but them would know her identity. In reality it wasn't her father they were trying to protect her from, but her identity leaking. If anyone were to find out who she was she would be a weapon and a bargaining chip. It was important no one knew who she was. The Malfoy's would keep it under lock and key and she was far away from the order and the media. People would never suspect the Malfoy's because of Lucius being in jail. It was the perfect place for her. They called it hiding for a reason. No one, save a few people were ever to know where she was.

Severus knew under the Malfoy roof was what was best for her. He also knew having Draco in his pocket was another best for her. Draco Malfoy had potential far greater than any of his other students because he was actually sort of selfless. He behaved the way he did because his father expected it of him or because people expected it of him. Draco belonged in Slytherin, but not because he was a bad seed, but because he was meant to be great. How he achieved greatness was questionable. He would rise above his father's mistakes and come out victorious this Snape had full confidence in. Dmitri had agreed. Draco was needed to make everything run smoothly. As much as Snape hated leaving a 16 year old boy and a mourning wife in charge of his most precious possession he knew he needed them. When Verina found out who she was there was no telling what would happen and they needed to be prepared.

"The boy is smart, cunning, compassionate, perceptive reminds me a lot of Yavor and nothing of his father. Good thing. You'll need him looking out for her. Eventually the Dark Lord will want to run Verina's life. If we have a system established we can hold him off until she is of age. Now with Lucius messing up I am not sure how much_ he _will like the idea of Verina being under the Malfoy roof and basically under yours and Draco's care, but Draco will pledge his alliance with the Dark Lord before this summer is over I would bet my life on it. Which means the Dark Lord will think he has Draco under his thumb, but really you will. Verina will be safe and sound and out of harms way, but the boy is key. Honestly, Severus, I would go so far as to suggest to promise her to him. If he thinks a marriage to her will be ostentatious he will protect her to his death. And you know he is manipulative. He will do what it takes to take care of her. And since Verina is nothing extraordinary he may just leave her be if He thinks she is married off properly. What more is a pure blood woman good for? "

'If only you know how truly extraordinary she really was' thought Severus, but he agreed.

" He will not listen to me if I suggest they marry, but for once I agree with you and so did everyone else. Trust me Seriphina and Yavor felt strongly about a Malfoy-Obolesnky union and I have to agree with them. Rest his soul, but Mr. Zograf was not a suitable match for a witch like Verina. It would be most appropriate if she were to marry Mr. Malfoy. She will be close enough to danger to be out of harm's way and she will be protected. Verina may not be as happy, but she will be safe. Unfortunately, I am not a romantic. Love is great until someone dies." Severus said honestly. As much as he loved his goddaughter he would do what was best for no matter what it was.

Dmitiri agreed. "I will put the bug in his ear. In the mean time we need to sit the boy down and have a man to man talk with him."

Severus hated man to mans or discussions like the one he was having now, but he agreed it had to be done.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the drawing room of the Obolesnky home when Severus walked in with Dmitri.

"We must have a talk with you, young man." Dmitri said sitting down and Severus joined him.

Draco squared his shoulders and sat up " About?"

"Your responsibilities now as the man of the house." Severus said rather monotony" As you know I am a rather busy man with my work. I can only visit Verina once a week because of how busy I truly am and how dangerous close contact can be. I love her a great deal do not get me wrong, her mother was my very best friend, and I will be watching out for her, but I need you to watch over her in my absence be the man in her life."

"Absolutely, your father was Verina's trustee meaning he was to aid Severus in taking care of Verina in her financial matters and all of that. Now that he is in prison we must delegate his duties. Stockton has agreed to control her finances, but we need someone to look out for her. Now, we aren't doubting your mother, but that's exactly what she will do- she will mother. They both need a man to look out for them. Now we know you're just a lad yourself, but you need to forget that and grow up and recognize your familial duty. Yavor told me he trusted you and that is anything were to happen you would look after Verina and now we're calling on you to do that. 6 days out of the week she'll need a man looking out for her and you're to be it." Dmitri said confidently

Draco understood exactly what they were saying " So her welfare is my responsibility now? Me her cousin and her god brother 6 months her senior is to watch out for her and make sure she doesn't get hurt, too sick, or do something supremely foolish. A glorified baby sitter and spy. On top of dealing with my mother and my family's business."

"Basically." Severus said " and protect her no matter the cost."

"Malfoy Manor is yours until your Father gets back and she is under your roof. Your man of the house now and that comes with responsibility." Dmitri added ' besides you never know what advantages it may have. Verina is a very influential witch she has a lot of money and power to have her in your corner would be most wise."

Draco thought about it for a moment he never had thought of it that way. He thought of Yavor remembering the vow he already made to him.

" Of course I will look after her. I will report to you, Severus, often of her progress and make sure she is well taken care of. No harm will come to her in anyway."

" and I am here if you need advice on how to handle anything. Think of this as a chain of command. It's Severus and then you. Your mother is there for comfort not decision making and I am here to help you. You meant a lot to my brother meaning you mean a lot to me. You know where I live don't hesitate."

Draco sighed " I doubt she will be a problem really, but I promise to look after her. I really will."


	14. Chapter 14

July 15th- 14 days since her family and Lev died, 11 days since the funerals, 10 days since found out her fate, 9 days since she moved to the Malfoy's, 16 days until she turned sixteen years old, 48 days until she went back to Norway- if she went back to Norway she had been thinking some things over about her future, 381 days until she came of age, 382 days until she began her training as a healer, and then who knew how long it would take for the next big thing in her life. She decided to stop at 382 for now.

Grieving was an odd thing missing someone was inevitable and you wouldn't ever really stop missing them so what was grieving? Grieving must be the adjustment period after someone's death. The time you spend getting used to not having those people you could not replace. So here she was in England far from home surrounded by the family she had left trying to cope because that was all you could do was cope. Wounds like these, well they never healed.

Verina stared at her surroundings the manor sitting proudly in the distance, the cottage that her little piece of Bulgaria lived in, the mansion her great uncle lived in, the pond that sat in between them that Verina loved to sit at. It was not Tinworth nor was it her home in Bulgaria, but the manor had its own charm. Its marble floors and white walls made it all look grand when you walked in, as if you were living inside an ancient Roman statue. The drawing room was a light green with grey accents, the dining room was black and marble, and the other parlors were various shades of greens, yellows, and blues. The paintings on the walls of ancestors were funny to talk to and the marble statues were beautiful. The manor was open and sunny now that Lucius was gone and Verina enjoyed it. Her room was still her favorite room in the house because it had a balcony that overlooked the gardens and a small pound with a fountain. She could smell roses from her bed if the doors were open. The room had also been decorated with her in mind. Its lavender walls, plush white carpets, elm wood furniture, and down pillows and blankets made it a very comfortable environment. When she was little her cousin Lucius called it the princess room not only because of her life long nick name that he had given her but because of its large four poster and canopy that encased it. Verina's personal items now occupied the room. Pictures lined her shelves and fireplace, her books now occupied the elm book shelf that sat in her reading area- a corner of her very large room with four chairs and two book cases assembled around a small coffee table, her potions now sat prettily on her new shelf, her clothes and vanity were in her dressing room. She had begun to feel more at home as the days passed. Especially since she had developed pretty much the same routine as before, with a few exceptions of course, she now took her breakfast in bed, and had an afternoon nap, because she was more fatigued these days, of course her study routine change, but not much her grandmother had been very clear on what she needed to learn before the summer was out, and Verina had even begun to read a medical school entrance exam book, she had also asked Mrs. Zograf for the books Lev had been studying or arithmetic, human anatomy, and science, she had also decided to skip out on parties for a while, and because no one was to know where she was staying she was confined to the two houses she was used to volunteering at the hospital, outings, and more social events, but she understood these things had to wait a week or two until the dust settled. For now she was trying to grieve in the best way possible.

She had to admit life at the Malfoy's was pleasant. She enjoyed visiting Katherine, Briony, and Narcissa every day, she sometimes missed Lucius, but not too often, however; there were moments that if she listened quietly enough she could still hear him say "Princess, why don't you come with cousin Lucius I think I have lemon drops in my office. Would you happen to know whose favorite candies are lemon drops" these moments pained her almost as much as the mourning of her grandparents, but life had its good moments and others presents somewhat compensated for those they had lost.

To her surprise she had found a friend in Draco. It was often he would come to the parlor she was in and check up on her or he would make an excuse to come and see her. Usually this lead to them talking about something or another and they had actually formed a friendship. It was in its early stages, but it was a friendship none the less. She was surprised at how easy conversation flowed, even though it was usually about government, politics, foreign affairs, or whatever was in the prophet. He even asked her to explain some things about healing to him she obliged and he listened intrigued at all she had discovered about the human body. He thought it was fascinating and listened and even asked questions to better understand. It intrigued Verina how much he actually had changed. Tragedy matures those it affects and he was evidence of that. Never had she seen such transformation she almost dared to say she was proud, but she didn't want to take it too far.

She thought about these things and others from her spot by the pond. A peacock strutted prettily over to get a drink of water, birds serenaded her from their perches in the trees, and the scents of the gardens floated in the air a beautiful sweet mix of jasmine, roses, and gardenias, the warm sun tickled her where it lay and yet wrapped her in a comforting embrace all its own. She laid back in what seemed like bliss for this was her sanctuary; in her own mind, in her own world she found comfort. For the briefest of moments- moments like these she felt okay as if she truly could handle this thing they called grieving like she was truly going to make it.


	15. REAL Chapter 15

_Apparently you aren't allowed to have different site links in your story. My bad. _

_Either way its there and I like it call me rebellious, whatever. Viva le revolution! ;) _

_Anyways, this is the real chapter 15 the other one has been deleted, but thank you Keeluvsfangandslytherin and guest for your reviews. :) _

* * *

She liked to lie in the sun and read. She did it every day and he could already tell it was darkening her skin not much- she was still pale, but it still took on this olive glow. Everyone had tried to lure in the house more often, but nothing had worked. Many days he spotted her sitting out there reading or even napping. She was rather fragile, he thought. She seemed to be frailer these days as he watched her, this presence in his house. She somehow seemed to fit right in and it was as if she was always there and he would miss her if she left. She was a bright spot despite his constant worry about her frailty, but he was doing things to ensure she got plenty of rest. Minni was instructed to give her breakfast in bed and to make her nap right before tea. Verina, who was never one to argue with Lilyana agreed when the cook insisted she not ignore the house elf's suggestions. So he was very pleased with himself. Actually he was REALLY pleased with himself. He ran his house hold well. His father made a lot of business mistakes that Draco had corrected and already more money was coming in despite the somewhat failing economy. He had even gotten back in good graces with some men at the ministry. Dmitri had been very helpful to Draco; often he had the boy over to discuss matters of politics, business, and life. Draco had been thinking a lot about one thing Dmitri had suggested was smart and that was who his future should be. Draco remembered the conversation well.

"Well, boy you're almost seventeen. Tell me have you been thinking a lot about the future?"

"Of course, we have already discussed my future."

"Yes, you want to be minister and that is very admirable, you want to work for the Dark Lord so you can get there, yes all very good. I like it you're a bright boy. Much brighter than your father, but have you thought about who you want to join you in all of this? A good wife is essential. There are few men who succeed without one. You have two years left at Hogwarts- just enough time to secure a bride for when you've graduated and settled. The way I see it you could marry by the age of 20 if you play your cards right. It's an appropriate age. You can mold her how you want her to be."

Draco thought about it and said honestly " I haven't put a lot of thought into it, but I suppose you're right. I could marry about three or four years after I graduate, but I would need to win her over now. Stake my claim, but I don't know who." Draco sensed Dmitri had an opinion and obliged " Any suggestions?"

Dmitri looked pleased and said "We all know Briony will never be the suitable choice for you. I have long since given up on such a joining of families. She is not a good politician's wife despite her upbringing she is nothing like Katherine or Vera and everything like Seriphina. She will be famous alright, but not how you need her to be. Honestly, what you need is someone like your cousin, Verina."

Draco sat back in his chair shocked. "Wait are you suggesting I pursue an engagement to Verina?"

"She's already in your house; you're already taking care of her and doing a fine job. Reports have reached my ears of how attentive you are to her. Does me some good to hear it, honestly I was worried about the arrangement, but when my source reported to me how well you were doing well I must say it hit me then. You run your house well, boy. You've got a good head on your shoulders you know marriage isn't about love. Love has come and gone for Verina, but she'll still need to marry. And having a wife like her will get you places. Her name, her money, her resources will help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about it."

And since then Draco couldn't shake it he figured Jibby had been running back to Dmitri he didn't like it but he had expected it. However, Verina was now on his mind more than ever. He watched her more closely now and already began to associate her as his future wife. The arrangement would be perfect, he saw that now, and he really liked her now that they got along. He knew Yavor wanted it, but he also knew he would need to bide his time. Besides he still had to think about it. Could he marry his cousin, his lifelong enemy, his sworn nemesis, the girl whom he thought to be ugly until he saw her in the most stunning white gown floating down the stair case? He remembered well that moment: her hair underneath a tiara, her gown sparkled with gold against her pale skin, she smiled brightly, she was breathtaking. All he could do was stare, but could he marry her? Do all the things that came with marriage with Verina? Live with her for the rest of his life? He wasn't sold, not yet. He supposed he would have to wait and see; besides Dmitri was right love had nothing to do with it. He watched her stir from her nap and wished for some excuse to go to her. He had none. He decided he didn't need one it was his house, she was his charge, and he would go to her. Minni was on her way out too with a glass of lemonade. "I'll take that." he said and retrieved the glass from the speechless elf.

He walked down the garden path and to her chair. She was curled up reading a book and at the sound of footsteps she tilted her head her eyes beaming under her white wide brimmed hat. She smiled up at him "Draco, won't you join me? It's so lovely out here." Her English was laced with Bulgarian and she sounded foreign, but she still had this song like quality about her voice. As if she were always singing some sweet melody.

He sat down beside her in a chair and handed her the glass. " Drink that"

she reached for his hand and patted it. " You worry too much. I'll be fine." But she listened regardless and sipped on the lemonade.

He looked at her as she smiled. Was he that obvious?

"You mustn't worry about be. I am made of much stronger stuff than you give me credit for. Although, I do appreciate your concern and your constant care; never knew breakfast in bed could be so refreshing- though it does tend to make one feel lazy."

Draco looked at her seriously concerned she looked at him sympathetically as if he was the one to be worried about. She set her glass down and stared out at the lake.

"After all the growing up you have done will it be difficult to go back to school? And just be a normal teenager again instead of the man of the house who deals well with his father's affairs?"

Draco had thought about that he honestly did not want to return to Hogwarts. Thought it was a place of fun childhood memories he felt like he had grown beyond that, but he knew without Hogwarts he would get nowhere. "I suppose it's just one other thing I'll have to suffer through for the next two years."

Verina looked down at the ground. "Oh, I see."

He wondered why she looked sad and then he realized she must have taken it the wrong way. "No, you're not one of those things, Verina. Believe it or not I have rather enjoyed having you here."

She looked at him and her violet eyes brightened she smiled "It has been rather nice despite the circumstances. Much different than I thought it would be, but it's been bearable. You know if I had to deal with this alone…well I don't know where I would be. At first I wanted to go to the beach house and just be alone and die basically, but once I got here I realized I needed my family. Not just my god father and my servants, but those people in my life who were closest to me. You know? It just hurts so much sometimes that I think I can't bear it, but then you walk in with a question or Briony comes in with some new team gossip, or Narcissa ask me to tell her which color swatch is better, or Lilyana needs me to taste something. And those things make it bearable. I don't know how but they do. "

He was almost positive his jaw had hit the ground. Verina had never opened up to him or anyone, besides maybe Briony, like this. Ever. Even her mother was hard pressed to get information out of her, but here she was just pouring her heart out. In an odd way he felt almost privileged.

"It must be very hard for you, Verina, daily to live without your closest relatives, and even the love of your life, but you will always have a home here. And I will do my best to protect you."

Verina nodded. " I know you mean that, Draco. Would you like to go for a walk with me I would like to see more of Wiltshire?"

He smiled and stood up extending his arm and together they walked until it was time for supper, and in the twilight with her sing song laugh filling the air as he told a ridiculous story from school, her lavender scented perfume filling his nostrils, and her light feather touch sending electricity through his arm, he began to understand Lev Zograf so much more. And he knew Dmitri was right he could have no other girl beside him except for the one right here.


	16. Chapter 16

If you read chapter 15 when it was only like 100 words about how great it is to be writing this story and all that go reread it.

:)

* * *

"_Verina, come to me child." She heard a hissing voice say she looked all around and found nothing. She was in the dark, but not alone. She reached for her wand, but could not find it. She tried summoning it but it did not come. She thought the word "lumos" over and over in her brain, but nothing happened. She heard the voice again: "Verina, pretty girl come to father." _

"Mistress, wake up you're having a night mare and the lights are flashing." Minni said gently and Verina woke suddenly. Verina sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. She looked around her and fell back onto the pillow noticing the time before she did. It was early, but not overly. She swallowed hard and looked to Minni " It wasn't really a night mare it's just well it was so real."

"You were speaking parsel tongue and the lights were going on and off, miss." She said and Verina shook her head even in her sleep she could perform magic. " I will take breakfast in the kitchen this morning." She said and stood up on shaky knees and got dressed for the day. She walked down into the kitchens and smiled brightly at Lilyana. She grabbed an apron from the closet and took over the bacon.

"Bad dream?" Lilyana asked concerned " I saw the lights from the cottage."

Verina just shook her head. " Strange more than bad. I was in a dark room and someone was speaking to me in parsel tongue and I kept trying to summon my wand and turn on the lights. Minni woke me up before it got too bad."

"Parsel tongue?" Lilyana said her brow crinkled and the wrinkles on her already defined forehead getting deeper.

"Yes, isn't that strange? Well, I couldn't go back to sleep." She said knowing Lilyana needed no explanation. She had done this since she was a wee tike and had loved their times in the kitchen. She was not above it and her family didn't discourage it. She moved from the bacon to the toast and then to the fruit bowl slicing fruit and placing it prettily in a crystal dish.

The back door opened and Verina expected to see Stanko come in and she wasn't disappointed. The old man walked to her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Bad dream?"

Verina nodded knowing he too needed no explanation. " The boy is out jogging and training again. I admire his persistence, but I still don't think he make it to the big times in Quidditch. He and Briony are out there running drills."

"Stanko, don't you pay attention. Master Draco doesn't want to play Quidditch like Miss Briony he's helping her because she's not as good as the other players on the team. Not to mention he made Quidditch captain though I heard he was going to give it up for his studies. He still hasn't decided. Miss Briony might have to give it up as well the school is highly against professionals playing school level Quidditch. Regardless Miss Briony wants to remain on the Harpies and Master Draco promised to help her. I suspect she's getting better she hasn't been coming in crying nearly as much."

Verina had not heard about this and was deeply concerned. " What's going on?"

"Oh, look at me letting it slip. Apparently she's been getting flack because you own the Harpies, and they're saying she's second rate with first rate connections."

Verina gasped and frowned. " Briony is just as good as anyone else." She said " I've been thinking about selling the team any way."

" But would they keep her?" Stanko said " She plays well, but will they continue to allow a 16 year old girl play for them…even second string?"

"She's famous they will keep her." Verina said matte- of- factly "but, they don't have to keep me."

Lilyana clicked her tongue " Have you had a lot of offers?" she said and Verina thought about it she had in fact had quite a few, but none she trusted.

"Some, but I will have to think on it. They scouted her not the other way around so they can't be too hard on her." Verina said bluntly "Gwenog wanted Briony because she was that good. She only put her on second string because she was in school the minute she graduates Briony will be a hot commoditiy. End of story."

"Do you really want to give up the team, Verina?" Lilyana asked and Verina sliced a kiwi " Quidditch was my mother's passion. It doesn't matter to me."

The back door opened and two very hot and tired teenagers walked in.

"Bad dream?" Briony asked plopping down on a stool and eating a grape. Verina swatted at her hands and set the now finished fruit bowl aside. She looked around and Lilyana filled her empty hands and Verina took over adding ingredients to a muffin bowl. " I want these to be banana" she said and Lilyana pointed to the cupboard. Verina walked over to it and grabbed what she needed. " Briony, I am selling the team."

"You cannot be serious." She said eating a strawberry. Verina swatted at her hands again and said a stern warning in Bulgarian. Briony put her hands in the air as to say she surrendered and would wait for breakfast. Verina handed her a piece of toast and a glass of juice. "Yes, I am serious."

"This can't be about the money." She said as Verina mized together the muffin contents.

"Not necessarily. You know I don't enjoy Quidditch."

"And yet you were engaged to a Keeper." She said as if it were some great mystery. Verina fondled the ring on her hand and ignored the pain Lev's name brought.

"Well, he's gone now and so is MaMa and soon so will the Harpies. I don't have time for it."

Draco looked at her quizzically and she handed him juice and toast.

Lilyana handed Verina a muffin tin and Verina began to dispense the muffins in their rightful spots

"Verina, those look disgusting." Draco said looking doubtfully at her mixture of banana, blueberry, and almonds.

"Never doubt Verina's weird kitchen concoctions you will feel stupid." Briony said and Lilyana chuckled.

"Yes, you will. She's been cooking and brewing potions since she could walk and talk. She liked mixing so we let her mix." She said "I don't doubt Verina could fare on her own." She said placing a loving hand on Verina's shoulder and kissing her temple. "She's my special little helper."

Verina remembered the many years her busy family left her with the cook/housekeeper/nanny/adopted auntie. It was as if the woman was family and she never felt alone. She spent many days in the kitchen learning to be a "well rounded young lady." She had even gardened with Stanko many times and knew exactly how to charm the best roses.

Verina popped the muffins into the oven. Lilyana rarely used magic in her kitchen and usually only to stir and do the dishes.

"Your family let you cook?" he said very surprised.

Verina just laughed "we aren't as stuck up as you think. It's just for all the talent my grandmother has cooking isn't one."

Verina had remembered well the old Romanian dishes her grandmother had attempted and was thankful Lilyana knew to make back up supper for those who dared to sneak in the kitchen to eat it.

Verina enjoyed cooking like she enjoyed pretty much everything else. It took brains, skill, and sometimes physical work and loved it.

Verina replaced the fruit Briony ate and rearranged everything as artistically as possible. She covered the dish and went to the sink were she placed her dirty kitchen utensils. She charmed the water and set the dishes to washing themselves. Without thinking she began to levitate things from the counters to their rightful places. "Lilyana where do I put the flower?" she said and when Lilyana pointed Verina moved it. "You just levitated those things without a wand." Draco said "Please tell me if there is anything else I do not know about you. You can cook, you do wandless magic, you just broke the law and did magic with your wand outside of school, and when you have bad dreams the lights go out...anything else you're leaving out?"

Verina smiled. " I am a Leo, my favorite color is lavender, I don't eat Brussels sprouts, I am afraid of rodents, yes even bunny rabbits, I despise the color green, and I have to have all of my clothes tailor made because store bought clothes are too big, and because I like being an individual, I like licorice but only the red kind, and I can speak let me count 4 languages five if you count the very little French I know, six if you count parsel tongue, the law doesn't apply to me because my grandfather was the minister and charms barely pick up, I can't do very extensive wandless magic just your basic stuff: levitation, summons, lights, that's it. However, with my wand I can do nonverbal magic, which is why you didn't know what charm I used, and the only reason the lights went off when I had my strange dream was because I dreamt I was trying to turn on the light. And yes, I cook because I like to cook I enjoy it and others enjoy it when I do and it really does help me relax a bit. Ummm I think that covers it."

Draco's eyes sort of narrowed. "Green is a wonderful color."

Verina laughed and so did Briony and Lilyana.

"So you did magic in your sleep?" Briony asked and Verina shrugged.

"I guess I did."

Stanko and Lilyana cast worried glances at each other. Draco too looked puzzled.

"Verina, back to the Harpies…" Draco said and Verina knew the conversation was over.

She began discussing the offers that she had been made and Draco said he would contact Avery. Verina smiled and pulled out her now finished muffins and put them on a plate to cool. She talked on and on about the team and Briony gave suggestions and then looked at the clock. " Dear, me Katherine will be having a cow by now wondering where I am. I best be off." She said and kissed Verina and Lilyana and ran out grabbing a muffin as she did so. Verina chuckled and looked at the clock.

"You better go get washed up. Breakfast is in ten minutes." She said to Draco and he smiled at her standing up. He took a muffin and bit into it without hesitation. He chewed and he shook his head. " This is delicious. I hate that. I so wanted to prove her wrong." Draco swatted at him with a towel and he walked out the room.

Verina helped Lilyana set the table and Narcissa smiled as she walked in. " Verina, honey what a pleasant surprise."

Verina sat down and excused Lilyana to eat her own breakfast. Draco was back down in a hurry all washed up and changed he took his place at the head of the table and Jibby served their food.

"Mum, eat that muffin." He said and Narcissa eyed him suspiciously. Verina blushed as Narcissa bit into it.

"Is that blueberry and banana and almonds? That is the weirdest thing and yet it's delightfully delicious." She said "That Lilyana."

"Nope, your god daughter made those." He said proudly " and she arranged that fruit bowl. Who knew fruit could be attractive?"

Verina laughed " You, sir, are either being immensely sarcastic or you dote on me much too much and I am just that lucky."

"Lucky or spoiled." Narcissa said "but either way he's right you're quite handy, my dear. No worries about how well you run your home. You'll make some fine man a good wife."

"Excuse me for just one moment please." She said as the tears welled in her eyes and the physical heart ache filled her chest. She walked to a hallway and ignored the pictures talking to her. She clutched her chest and sobbed. She would have made some very fine man a good wife, indeed, but it was too late for that, for her very fine man had been laid to rest never to meet her in this life again.


	17. Chapter 17

Narcissa knew the minute she said it what would happen though she didn't intend for it to happen. She thought about it from her spot in the drawing room. She had not seen Verina since breakfast. She felt like a fool and mentally kicked herself. What intrigued her was Draco's reaction he had sighed and rested his hands in his head. Narcissa rubbed his head. She realized the emotional toll this had taken on him, but she didn't understand why. She wondered if it was guilt for the way he treated Yavor or loyalty for Yavor, but either way her son doted on his god sister almost as if he were in love with her, but she knew better. She knew them and yet watching them she felt like she didn't she now she felt like a stranger in her own home as if this were their house and she was a guest in it…. She barely recognized these two children of hers. Verina was more grown up now than she had ever been- grown up and frail. Narcissa had heard people could lose their lives to grief, but didn't believe it until she saw the deterioration of her god daughter. She had thinned considerably in the past two weeks so much so she was going to have to call the tailor because even though Lilyana took in the girl's clothing as much as she could nothing fit Verina anymore; she was beginning to look severely unhealthy. You could see her bones, and her skin even looked like it would sag if it could. Her eyes were constantly surrounded by dark circles, evidence of her sobbing and nightmare filled nights. Verina slept, but she never rested.

She didn't smile or laugh anymore well that is not much. There were few people, to Narcissa's knowledge, that could make Verina truly smile: Severus, Briony, Lilyana, Minni, and now Draco. Oh yes she had seen it; the difference in Verina when Draco talked to her. She seemed stronger when he was next to her and so did he like they fed off each other or something. Narcissa thought it strange, and wondered if she truly made it up in her mind, but after talking with Katherine about it they both agreed the two needed each other miserably and they hoped Briony wouldn't be left out. Briony didn't seem to mind at all she was grieving, but in her own way entirely. She liked playing for the Harpies, and from what Narcissa heard she was waiting anxiously for the return of one very nice Italian pureblood… It was something Narcissa suspected. Oh she knew what others thought- that Briony and Draco would be a match, but that was a match ill suited. Oh it was quite obvious Blaise Zabini had caught the eye of Briony rather quickly. He was a handsome fellow, arrogant, prejudice, vain, charming, hard to please, a mighty fine chaser, and was consumed with Quidditch, but he was funny, and kind to those he respected, though it took a great deal to make him respect anyone- he was an elitist of the worst kind, but even still he was like grandfather. Briony was not arrogant, but she was vain, harder to please, beautiful, famous, consumed with Quidditch and didn't take life seriously at all. It was a perfect match. And every one was pleased with it especially Liseli and Brisies and yes, even Seriphina. Blaise made her happy and he did dote on Briony. He knew she could have any male he wanted and he made sure that male was him.

Draco was not a huge fan at all, but he seemed to mind less when Theodore Nott started going after Briony.

It did shock Narcissa; however, that even though Blaise and Verina were good friends that Blaise was never romantically interested in the girl. His mother asked him once and he said simply "She just doesn't do it for me."

She was glad for that she was never one to think Blaise and Verina would work at all. Though she didn't think that about Lev either he seemed to be a good match. They had a lot in common humanitarianly, but socially, and personality wise they just didn't seem to match up. Verina never did seem to love him as much as he loved her, but she did see him as her best friend that much was clear. He supported her dreams and she needed that, in a friend, but a spouse had to be different. A spouse had to compliment you, complete you, balance you not "fit you", a spouse was a missing piece to a puzzle, the other half of you. Narcissa knew Lev was not that for Verina but she wondered who would be.

She heard laughing and she stood and walked to the window. Verina and Briony were walking through the garden and Verina was snipping at flowers here and there. Draco strolled up behind Verina and caught her around her waist and Verina giggled. Draco kissed the girls forehead and she grabbed his arm and said something to Briony. Briony looked at her watch and put her hand to her face. She then ran off towards home. Verina and Draco waved after her and Verina turned to Draco handing him the basket. He looked through the flowers and smiled. Verina walked and he followed her.

Narcissa watched them until they were out of sight.

"Well, I'll be" she said to Lilyana who was walking in with a tea tray. Lilyana looked out the window.

"I have never seen her act like that around anyone." Lilyana said "It's almost as if they're on the same current the way they just flow. She's happier when's he around. Don't worry, Madame, she'll heal soon and see she can marry after all."

"You think she'll choose Draco?" Narcissa said quizzically and sat in her chair.

"I think she already has." Lilyana said and sat down and made the tea.

Narcissa enjoyed the woman's company and together they sat thinking about the two children they loved.

Narcissa broke the silence " Will he let her marry him?"

" I don't see why not. As long as he doesn't know her strengths she will never be of any use to him. Except politically and marrying someone like Draco in the long run would only help that. Oh I think Severus could get him to arrange such a thing."

Narccisa nodded " and if we're wrong."

"Well, Verina doesn't need to marry. She has enough money to avoid it; however, money only buys so much and Stanko and I are getting older. She'll marry because she has simply never been alone before and the way Master Draco treats her well I wouldn't see why she wouldn't choose him."

"Some noble reason about him deserving love." Narcissa said smiling.

Lilyana chuckled. " Probably."

"Oh well let's see how this one blooms."

Lilyana smiled. " Just think of it- what a match."

Narcissa smiled and thought of it. Blonde haired children with violet eyes running around her. She thought of Seriphina and how she would have loved this. Narcissa sighed. " Indeed."


	18. Chapter 18

**_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and say this: the story has been basically written in mind._**

**_So I will try to take your opinions into consideration while remaining true to the original story._**

**_Love you guys and all your support._**

**_Anna Rea_**

* * *

"_Verina, help me." Briony screamed from the darkness. "Help me, please."_

_Verina pushed her way through the dark room but couldn't find her cousin._

_A laugh filled the room and she stood still. " Who are you and why are you doing this?"_

"_You will lose everything unless you follow me." He hissed and Verina grew chill bumps on her arms._

" _I will not follow you. Whoever you are." She said " You cannot have me."_

_A light came from the corner and Verina gasped. Lev was dead lying there and Verina tried to run to him, but something was holding her back. She looked down and it was the hand of her grandmother. " Heal, Verina, heal me."_

_Verina whimpered as she tried to find her wand._

"_Verina, help me!" Briony screamed again. Verina looked around frantically, but only saw the dead bodies of her family members._

_Her eyes caught something and she looked closer. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa now lay dead on the ground. Verina screamed in horror. Suddenly an arm touched her and she spun around._

"_I'll help you, Verina." The familiar voice said and she saw Draco. She reached out to him, but he suddenly vanished. " Draco! Draco where are you? Don't leave me."_

_She heard his scream first it was blood curdling. She shivered as the terror was shot down her spine. _

_It was then she saw him struggling against the flashes of light. Someone was torturing him. She ran towards him, but was tripped. She looked at her feet and a large python was twisting it's way up her body. She struggled against it and watched as Draco was tortured before her. Briony was still screaming for help and the bodies of her mangled loved ones lay in clear view. She gave up fighting and just began to sob. Suddenly she was being shaken _

"Princess, wake up. Verina you need to wake up." Draco said as he shook her shoulders.

Verina opened her eyes and realized they were matted with tears. "Draco are you alright?" she said frantically sitting up. " Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Verina, no one is here, but us. No one hurt me. It was just a dream."

She looked around and remembered she was in her bed room of the manor. It was dark, but the glow of the fire cast enough light for her to see. She realized it was all just a dream an incredibly awful dream. She tried to clear the images from her head, but she couldn't. She fell into a heap of blankets and began to sob. Draco picked her up and held her in his arms. " Shhhh, now don't cry you're safe, Verina. I won't leave you."

Verina clung to him and sobbed. She wondered when life would get better and she seriously doubted it ever would. Eventually the sobbing did cease and she calmed down. She kept her head buried in her god brother's chest and just let him hold her. He was such a dear friend, and cousin, she imagined a brother would be like this: protective, attentive, loving.

He looked at her and wiped the tears from her face. " There now." He said " I have rather gotten used to holding a sobbing you, but I can't say I like it."

Verina didn't understand what he meant, but she smiled weakly. " Well, let's hope it doesn't continue."

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" he said and she shook her head.

"Not really. It was sad I don't want to relive it again."

He nodded. " I understand. Do you think you can sleep again? It's only two in the morning. I don't suppose you can bake this one away in the kitchen."

Verina did feel rather sleepy, but she didn't want to go to sleep for fear of having another bad dream.

"Don't worry about me you can go back to your room. I am sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me. I was already awake. I couldn't sleep- something didn't feel right. So I went to go make myself some tea- chamomile and on my way back I heard the screaming."

Verina blushed. " I am sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Tell you what see that nice comfy chase right there. Why don't I sleep there tonight and you can sleep right here. That way you don't have to be alone." He said and Verina hesistated. Propriety said no, but she said yes. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her "big brother" any time soon. She nodded and he left her to go get the chase . Verina knew it was rather heavy, but he had no problem sliding it across the carpet. He took a quilt off Verina's bed and a pillow and he made a make shift bed. Verina laid down and held out her hand, without hesitation he took it in his and Verina lay her head on the pillow.

"I won't leave you, Verina." He said

" I know you won't Draco." She said smiling sleepily. She just realized how tired she really was. She closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Draco watched her sleep for a little while. There was no describing the terrified scene he walked into on his way back from getting tea. She cried out his name and he ran to her only to find her laying in bed sobbing stuck in the imprisonment of her own mind much different than the angelic thing sleeping peacefully next to him. She never let go of his hand and to his amusement she snored, not an annoying loud snore, but a tiny little wheezing sound came out of her nose. He suspected it was from crying, but it was funny none the less. The chase no matter how plush it was did not compare to his bed, but it was a small sacrifice. He drifted to sleep looking at her face and it was a wonderful sleep that followed.

He felt a small shake touch his shoulder and he looked up at his mother.

"Minni came to get me. She was rather embarrassed." She whispered Draco put a finger to his lips and let go of Verina's hand. She stirred. " Draco?" she whispered and he leaned down and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled and he kissed her temple not caring at all his mother was watching. " Go to sleep, Princess." He said and she nodded. He watched her until he was sure she was sound asleep and he took his mother to the hall way.

"Another bad dream." He explained " This one was the worst I have heard yet. Upon seeing her it looked less like a dream and more like a trance, but whatever. She was terrified and so I stayed with her."

His mother softened considerably. " I didn't suspect anything bad. It's just you two have been getting awfully close and you're oddly physically affectionate."

He shrugged. " She hasn't caught on. She's Bulgarian and her family has always been that way. It's not abnormal for her."

"It is for you." She said " You never touch anyone."

"Mother, that girl in there I plan to marry her. So I will be touching her a lot for the rest of my life. I know the boundaries of propriety and I will adhere to them until we are wed, thank you!"

She seemed taken aback but Draco continued. " So get used to the idea quickly because I have two years until I graduate and I plan to marry her on her 18th birthday."

She just shook her head. " And she is none the wiser?"

He smiled. " Nope."

"She has no clue?" she said again shocked. " Despite your sudden kindness, affection, and other such endearing things"

"Not a clue. She thinks we're friends, we are family and so to her it's normal behavior. I will let her know in a proper amount of time that I wish to pursue her hand in marriage. Dmitri and I have already discussed it and he thinks it's a fine idea. Snape will come around and it will all work out."

"And Verina?" his mother said doubtfully.

Draco sighed. " I hope she comes around. I think she will. She's much stronger than you give her credit for and though she doesn't need to marry I think she will. Besides I have two years to make her fall in love with me."

"You're awfully confident." She said smiling " but I approve and I am routing for you, son. I like her, much better than Parkinson."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. " Yeah… me too."

His mother laughed and kissed his cheek. " So is this union between you and Verina political? Or am I correct in thinking you're in love with her?"

He became very uncomfortable all of a sudden and straightened his pajama shirt. " I'm not sure. Can I get away with saying both?"

His mother nodded. " Fair enough."

He went back into Verina's room and checked on her once more before going and getting dressed. When he returned to her room she was still sleeping and he instructed no one to wake her. The chase was replaced with a chair and Minni attended to his needs as he sat bed side. It was well after lunch time before Verina even stirred again. She woke up at tea time. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned and stretched wiggling her legs. When she saw her him watching her she giggled and hid her face in the pillows. " You never saw that."

"Nope." He said sipping his tea

She reached out again and he clasped her hand. "What time is it?" she said suddenly looking out the window. Draco looked at his pocket watch. " Four o'clock in the afternoon."

Verina gasped and sat straight up. " You let me sleep that long?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He said and she just shook her head. "and I think it would be best if you stayed right there for the rest of the evening. You went through quite a lot last night. I know it was just a night terror, but let's be honest you haven't slept well in days, you haven't eaten in weeks, and you're starting to look like you belong in a hospital. So let me give you the healer's advice and say rest and then tomorrow you can go back to your fun filled days of studying, girly things, and Briony." He said expecting an argument, but she gave him none.

"If you insist, but it's only because you were so kind to me last night." She said and laid back on her pillows. " Though, I must say I could use a tooth brush."

He laughed and stood up. " I won't withhold that privilege from you, but once you're done freshening up I expect you back in that bed." He said a little more demanding than he needed to be.

"Have you stayed in here all day?" she asked a little sheepishly.

" I left once or twice, but not for long. You seemed to sleep better when someone else was in the room." He said and she blushed. And oh how beautiful the color made her cheeks he realized how strong of a man he was at this moment- it was not easy to overcome the temptation he was feeling to take her in his arms, but he resisted. It was too soon.

"Why?" she said quietly " Why have you changed so much?"

He didn't feel like he should answer that honestly, but he couldn't not answer her. Minni walked in as if she could sense her presence was needed and he left Verina to get dressed.

As he walked down the stairs Briony bounded up them. " Hey, Draco. Where's your wife?" she said teasingly and he flicked her in the head. She had been doing this since breakfast the other morning and he hated her for it. It was immature to tease.

"If by wife you mean Verina she is in bed. She just woke up and Minni is helping her get dressed. You can talk to her, but I don't want her to get too worked up, understand me? She had an awful night last night and she needs to just relax."

Briony looked at him concerned. "It's the dreams they're getting worse."

"It wasn't a dream, Briony." He said "I am convinced she was possessed. I think someone is trying to get into her mind."

Briony looked at him in disbelief. "You're mad."

"No, I read it in this book of Verina's. Last night she was screaming my name and when I went in there she wasn't moving or thrashing or anything. She was laying still and looking straight up into the ceiling. Her body was frigid and her face was ghostly white and clammy. She looked as if she might me dead except she was screaming and her eyes they weren't hers... You wouldn't understand you had to be there."

"Verina, is a trained Occulemence for that very reason. You know how powerful she is. They don't want anyone else to know so they taught her mind tricks. It's nearly impossible to break through her shield."

Draco understood that, but he knew better. " Nothing is unbreakable. Especially if pounded on. What if this is a long time coming? And someone is trying to harm her somehow?"

"Or maybe she's finally going mad." Briony suggested. " It might be that she can't handle losing everyone."

Draco shook his head. " You know her, Briony. She's stronger than that."

Briony sighed. " What if it's the Dark Lord? He killed her family maybe he wants her too?"

"What would the Dark Lord want with Verina?" he said disbelieving.

Briony crossed her arms. " Probably the same thing you do. Influence, power, money, you know the list is endless. She is one of the most powerful people in our world. Her name holds value much more than the galleons in her vault."

He glared at her. " You can't talk about wanting to marry for influence. You and Blaise love each other more for who you are to the world than what you are to each other."

"And you love Verina because she's a nerdy healer want to be, who bakes and is a noble do gooder? No, I think not."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Regardless, if it is the Dark Lord what to do we do?"

Briony thought about it. " We hide her or we join him and make sure no harm comes to her."

Draco stopped and thought about it. " Yes, that's it. If I know what he's planning and get into his good graces I can protect her." he said " Ah, yes that's it Briony. I become a death eater and climb my way and marry her and she is forever protected. It's like the death eater moral code every wife goes unharmed. My father told me so."

Briony shook her head. " I am sorry for accusing you of not loving her and for giving you the idea that will ruin your life. Please do not do something so foolish."

But Draco stopped listening. He was already convinced.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Sunday, July 28th and Severus was headed to Malfoy Manor to see his god daughter. He had done this every Sunday since she had been in England, but this one was different. This could be his last Sunday as Verina's sole guardian; his last Sunday with the Verina he had watched grow these last 16 years. She would be very different by Wednesday of this week and he didn't know what to expect. In a ll honesty it worried them all terribly. Draco had reported to him the worsening of night terror and all he had seen. He didn't elaborate, but the boy said he was worried about her and that maybe they should seek professional help. Severus listened to him describe what was happening to Verina and it was only a sign of the time that was to come. Verina was beginning to finally feel the full effect of her gifts, and if Severus was correct the Dark Lord was watching her more closely as the days drew nearer to her sixteenth birthday. A birthday that would change everything for Verina and those around her there was a reason this birthday was so monumental and he remembered it well.

The story of Verina was a rather complicated one and it all began with a stupid mistake made by him, a mistake and a prophecy. You see Severus had overheard the prophecy exactly eight months before July. He was eavesdropping on Albus Dumbledore interviewing potential candidates for teaching jobs. Being the eager and very foolish Death Eater he was he decided to tell his master all that he heard and his master thought of not one, but two solutions. The first being to kill the male who fit the bill and to secure his immortality in more ways than he already had. Severus remembered the conversation well.

"_Tell me the prophecy again!" he hissed _

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... " _

"_There is no man greater than me!" he said angrily " I want them dead all of them. I want no threat on my life." _

_Severus nodded. " I understand your want for immortality, but what will you do kill every infant that fits the bill? There cannot be many?" _

"_I can think of a view, Severus." _

"_It's probably best to just kill them before they're parents have a chance to indoctrinate their muggle loving views in them so it will forever live on; passed through generation after generation of more filthy mud bloods polluting our purity." _

_The Dark Lord looked up at Severus and Severus felt extremely frightened all of a sudden._

"_One's legacy does live on in one's children does it not? Immortality…" _

_Severus hesitated not knowing how to answer "Yes, my Lord… that is generally why pure blood families have children to to carry on the name and the blood line." _

"_Children they reflect the very nature of their parents, they carry on what is right, noble pure blood aimed to making our world better and they too become immortalized." _

It was after that day that the Dark Lord searched for the woman to carry his son and heir. Regulus, Lucius, Dmitri and Severus were all followers of the Dark Lord at the time, but Severus was the only one unmarried. No one ever expected the Dark Lord to choose one of the wives of his followers, but he did. Dmitri one day was overheard talking with Regulus about Seriphina not being pregnant yet and blamed it on her want for glory rather than settling down. No one thought the Dark Lord over heard it, but he did. He did his research and the girl was to be his for his heir. It would be simply he would impregnate her and she would hand over her child and that would be the end of it.

Seriphina refused him and Regulus began to rebel.

No one knows how Regulus died, but they do know that by the third time Seriphina refused the Dark Lord he had threatened to kill her family and all of those she loved. Seriphina agreed to have the child and to give him up when he was born to be raised by the Malfoys and Lestranges the Dark Lord's most worthy followers.

They were wed that night and Seriphina was given a tonic by her mother. They tried only once and Seriphina showed signs of pregnancy within weeks and it was the worst pregnancy anyone around her had ever seen. Seriphina grew weak as the child inside of her drained her of all she had. Healers, witch doctors, and other people came to examine her and they all said the same thing. The child inside of her was much too powerful even for a witch like Seriphina. On July 31st 1980 Seriphina went into labor. It was an even no one who was there could forget. Blood curdling screams filled the house, the lights were gone completely and there seemed to be a chill in the air.

Lilyana and Vera slaved for hours to stop the early labor and the pain, but it only got worse. Seriphina was weak and the baby was surely coming.

As Seriphina gave her final cry her mother froze and entered into a trance, she came from a long line of Seers, but had never been known to do anything other than have a keen sense of tuition. Severus who had remained bedside looked at the woman and watched her closely she looked at him as if peering into his soul. "The one to defeat the Dark Lord is here. "born to she who did thrice defy him, born as the seventh month dies. The one to defeat the Dark Lord approaches."

And a baby's cry filled the room.

The clock chimed midnight and Lilyana said " She's here."

Severus ran to the child and looked at her. She was extremely tiny, but she seemed to be fully developed. Lilyana shook her head. "Severus, there is a possibility that this child belongs to Regulus Black."

Seriphina began to weep and took the child in her arms. " I won't let him have her."

For the next three days the house was busy. The Dark Lord could not be contacted or found and they would have to tell him all that occurred. The child that was born could surely belong to someone else.

However, no one not even himself was convinced that the child belonged to Regulus Black that is no one except Seriphina. He found her one day sitting by the window at the beach house, where they lived until the Dark Lord vanished, and she was talking to the baby girl who at this point was only three days old. Verina was watching her mother intently as the young woman cooed and awed over the child. He walked in and watched them. Seriphina looked up at him and smiled. " I thought since she was a girl and since she may not be the Dark Lord's that I should give her a name." she said a bit timidly.

Severus thought this was a bad idea she need not be attached to the child until they knew how the Dark Lord would react, but he obliged her. " What is it then?"

Seriphina smiled again. " Verina Yordona Luminita"

Severus nodded. " How did you come up with that?"

"Well, Verina after my mother and I, it's Ver for Vera and ina after Seriphina, Yordona after my father's mother who was a strong, powerful woman, like my Verina will have to be, and Luminita means little light in Romanian after the man I loved the most and my brightest star Regulus. It fits her doesn't it? She's the one light I have in this dark world the very best parts of me. But I can already tell she is meant to do amazing things. I don't know what she'll suffer, but with a name like this one she can handle it."

He knew then Seriphina would fight to her death to keep the little girl out of the arms of the Dark Lord. He and Yavor met that evening and talked it over but they could come up with nothing. It was then that Vera walked in with the most brilliantly thought up plan.

"We're going to bind her powers. If she is ordinary then he will not want her. He will think her the child of Regulus. I will then tell him that the child birth almost killed Seriphina and that there is no way she will ever conceive again. He will leave us be. Who wants a girl child with no extraordinary talent? Besides there is a small chance she is Regulus'. We will bind her powers until she is old enough to handle it. "

"That's powerful magic Vera and dangerous." Severus said "but I am willing to try if you are."

They told Seriphina her plan and she agreed immediately and they got to work, by early morning the next day Verina's powers had been semi-bound. She was too powerful to bind them completely, but for now she was a seemingly normal magical child. The spell, however, would wear of when Vera came of age as a woman which in their culture was sixteen years old it was old dark magic that didn't obey the laws of the magical world. She would still have a trace until she was seventeen, but the minute she turned sixteen was the minute Verina would change forever.

Seriphina wrote a letter to Lucius explaining what had happened and told him she was willing to keep the child until she came of age and would happily let Dark Lord see her, but that it was a sure thing the child was not his.

It took a month for the Dark Lord to appear again and when Lucius told him all the occurred he was furious.

Angry and unmerciful he was headed to kill everyone in the Obolensky family, but thankfully Lucius talked him out of it making a deal none of them would have agreed to.

He told the Dark Lord he would watch over the girl for a couple of years until they could tell if the child was his. He said there was too much of a chance to rule out the possibility that she was his heir and to just be patient. If she didn't show signs then he could decide what to do. The Dark Lord reluctantly agreed and allowed them all to live safely and peacefully as long as they agreed to raise the child in the proper ways of magical pure blood culture and would train her to follow him, allowing Lucius and Severus to always be there to watch out for her. The Obolensky's agreed and everything thought all was well, and the Dark Lord disappeared and everyone put it out of their minds. It didn't matter if she was his or not he was dead.

That is until two years ago when the Dark Lord returned. Within weeks he asked to see the girl he might have fathered. By this time they knew she was his. There was no doubt about it. It was the way she could manipulate you into doing what she wanted hypnotically without trying, her angelic appearance, she showed extraordinary magical talent in her schooling advancing one grade above young people her age, and then there was the absolute proof- she began to speak parsel tongue at 2. She was outside in the gardens one day with her mother when she squealed and picked it up. "Look Mamma it's my friend. It said so. See." She said and began to talk to it, though her Romanian ancestors were seers they couldn't tell if sixth sense was inherited by them or if it was yet another power beyond what they could imagine, and then there was the telekinesis or wandless magic. And the scary part was that she did all of this under a binding spell. Scared of the Dark Lord taking advantage of her powers Seriphina begged Lucius to persuade the Dark Lord to give her until the girl was sixteen so she could prepare her for it. Lucius did as she wished and the Dark Lord agreed to wait until she came of age to see her to make sure she was his or not. The day was quickly approaching and already his master has begun to question him about Verina. Severus lied to him as much as possible telling him the bare minimum that she was a parsel mouth, that she skipped a year, and that she was bright and well loved. That was it. Hopefully the binding spell had hindered Verina's powers, but he doubted it. She had begun to show signs of it wearing off sometime around Christmas. She was playing with a crystal ball and trying to "read" Briony's future when she touched it and went into a trance. Her mother immediately removed her hands and put it away.

There were other things as well like her doing magic in her sleep, and things of that nature.

He worried that her body wouldn't be able to handle it that after all this time it would drive her mad, but if anyone could handle it, it was Verina

* * *

-VERINA POV -

Verina felt off today despite it being one of her favorite days of the week. She loved seeing her mother's best friend and her god father. He had been there since the day she was born and had never left. Verina used to think her mother would marry Severus Snape, but it never happened. It would be romantic; the two met during the TriWizard tournament. Seriphina, a scattered brain young girl, had gotten lost on her way to class and a young boy named Severus helped her find her way. On the way four boys had walked by and picked on Severus hoping to impress her and Seriphina hexed them all in one fail swoop. Severus and Seriphina were inseparable ever since always there for one another.

Verina loved the story.

She walked down stairs and met her god mother. "Hey…" she said plopping down next to the woman. Narcissa opened her arms and Verina sunk into them.

"You looked like you needed love." She said kissing her temple "Did you have another night mare?"

Verina shook her head " No, it's just something is wrong and I can't put my finger on it. It's as if I feel different."

Narcissa stroked the girls hair and Verina closed her eyes. She had missed motherly affection, despite how much Narcissa provided it. She was beginning to feel more drawn to the woman and appreciated her more and more every day. Draco walked through the door holding the daily prophet and Narcissa just looked at him neither of the women moving. He looked at Verina " What's the matter?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to cuddle with your mother?"

"My mother doesn't cuddle." He said disgusted " she simply shows necessary affection."

"If that helps you sleep at night, mummy's boy then okay."

"I am not a mummy's boy, Verina, don't be a snot."

Verina spit her tongue out at him. " You're ruining necessary affection time, Draco."

"If you're jealous I can get in the middle." His mother said " I know how much you enjoy snuggling with mummy."

Verina laughed and held out her hand. " Come on, you big baby sit down and stop snarling. One day your face will stick like that and I am going to laugh at you."

Draco's face reddened but he sat down any way. Verina took his hand in his and closed her eyes.

Narcissa continued to stroke Verina's hair as Verina held Draco's hand in hers.

"This is how life should be." She said contentedly.

Draco pretended to gag and Verina kicked him which lead to him pulling her hair which lead to her levitating his paper away from him, which lead to him screaming "mum!"

Verina and Narcissa just laughed.

Draco walked away sulking. "Women."

"You'll be back." Verina said teasingly and he mumbled something again.

"So let's talk about you feeling off. What do you mean by that?"

Verina thought about it and then said "Like something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it or that something big is about to happen. I don't know."

Narcissa nodded. " Well, we mustn't dwell on it. So, how did your interview with Witch Weekly yesterday go? Briony said that they asked a lot of rather personal questions."

Verina thought back on the previous day and only felt discomfort. She had arranged a meeting with the Witch Weekly reporters at the home of her Obolensky family. However, they had decided to do the photo shoot in the Malfoy gardens, but Narcissa was away at a charity fundraiser, and Draco was only there for a few minutes. He had business to attend to. So it was just Lilyana, Briony, Katherine and Verina.

"They did ask a lot of rather personal questions, but I thought I handled it well. It was much different than the one they did in the spring about Briony and I."

"It's to come out tomorrow." She said "Are you ready?"

Verina shrugged. "I suppose so."

"What is the cover going to be about?"

"I think it's titled 'Loss, Life, and Love: how Bulgaria's princess is handling her new life as her birthday approaches.' Much different than the original which was to be all about my life as an heiress and the details of the party. We decided not to use pictures of me in the dress, but rather a new photo."

"Oh, I see. Well, yes I can understand that and maybe some time those photos can be shared, but not right now. I remember the story they did on you and Briony last year. It was nice how they featured pictures of you both growing up."

Verina remembered it well. Many thought their lives were fairytales. Princesses of Russia and heiresses to the Obolensky fortune people wanted to be the two young girls, but what they didn't realize that with fame came a very high price. Verina sometimes wished she was something else. She might have been able to keep her parents that way.

The door opened and Minni announced her god father. Verina ran to him and hugged him like she always did. He smiled and hugged her back. " Verina, please sit down. It seems I have more bad news. Igor Karkaroff has died. They found him sometime in the night."

Verina grew uncharacteristically angry. " It was the Dark Lord again wasn't it? How many more people I love will that that thing kill? I wish Potter would just kill him already. Bloody hell!" she spat.

Narcissa gasped " Verina such talk!"

"No! No! Forget propriety. I hate him. I hate the Dark Lord and all who follow him."

Draco walked in the room and stopped. " What?"

Verina glared at him. " You heard me! I despise him and all of his cowardice followers." hot tears streamed down her face. " I might join the damn Order myself." and she ran out of the room.

Severus looked at Narcissa his mouth open in shock.

Narcissa cried not knowing what had overcome her little girl.

And Draco walked out slamming the door.

The lights began to flicker and the chandeliers shook. Verina was sobbing and the adults in the house were reminded that there was more of this to come.

* * *

- DRACO POV

Today was the day Draco met the Dark Lord. He knew who to go to and who talk to to get in a meeting with the Dark Lord. He had hoped to slip out unnoticed. Verina was busy with something and so was his mother so he thought he could. He walked into the gardens and heard laughing.

Verina was getting her picture taken by some random female and he rolled his eyes. Just his luck.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy would you take a picture with your cousin?"

He groaned, but agreed, and walked to Verina's side.

"I am sorry, but can you bend down? Verina's too short."

Draco did one better. He picked Verina up and smiled as she laughed and he saw the camera flash. He then posed for a serious one and put her down. Kissing her cheek he dismissed himself. " You ladies have fun, but not too much. Verina still needs to take it easy."

He then walked out of bounds and met his aunt.

"Ready?" she said and he nodded. Together they apparated to a dusty and dark room.

He bowed and he met his soon to be master.

Draco thought he would be terrified, but for some reason he was apathetic. He supposed it was his reason for being here. He was all business as he stated his reasons for being there.

"You, a 16 year old boy wishes to serve me."

Draco nodded. "You need more people at Hogwarts."

The Dark Lord smiled or whatever he called it. "Well, you must prove yourself first. After all, with your father failing me as he did how will I know his son won't do the same?" Draco looked right into his eyes despite not really wanting to.

"I will not fail you."

Years later he would look back on that day with nothing, but regret. A young foolish boy who thought he could save the world of the woman he loved not knowing there was no saving her beyond the demise of the man he just signed his life to.


	20. Chapter 20

Verina could not even begin to describe the changes in herself that had taken place over the last two days. She was angry, irritable, withdrawn, she suffered constantly with a migraine, she didn't sleep and she felt as if at any moment her entire body was going to explode. As if something inside of her was struggling to get out.

She preferred to be in her room, with the lights out, and no company. It wasn't like her, she recognized this, but she couldn't help it.

Briony had begged her to talk, Narcissa just looked on very worried, Severus watched her like a hawk, and Lilyana doctored her as if she was ill. Draco did not even bother to come around her and she didn't know if she was thankful for that or saddened by it. Sometimes she longed to talk to him then she would remember he hadn't bothered to even check on her and she would get angry again. She wondered if this was it if she was finally going mad. If the death of her headmaster finally just sent her over the edge she had been teetering on.

She decided she didn't care she didn't need him anyway she didn't need anyone.

She paced her room and looked up at the calendar. July 30th… oh boy her birthday was tomorrow that would mean presents, fussing, attention, and worst of all Witch Weekly who had postponed the publishing of their issue until that Wednesday to honor the girl on the cover. Verina thought it was stupid. She thought everything was stupid.

She rubbed her temples as the pain seared inside her head; hot, sharp, maddening.

A vase broke from somewhere behind her but she didn't care. Let it break. Let it all break.

Despite her hot aching head she felt chilled, she felt off, as if something was happening. Something was wrong.

"_Mine"_ a voice whispered from somewhere in the dark.

She looked around, but no one was there.

"_All mine." _

She searched frantically for the voice, but the source could not be found.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she said drawing her wand from her pocket. " I know you're there."

She heard laughter and she spun on her heel looking around again for the source, but nothing.

Her head was about to burst and she could sense something was happening. She did what everyone warned her not to do and she gave in. Visions filled her mind as she crumpled to the floor.

_A woman's scream filled the air, sea salt could be smelled on the breeze for the open window, electric lamps lit the room and a cool breeze filled the room. Two women worked steadily over a young woman who looked in severe pain. Weakened by the pain she was feeling the girl laid exhaustedly on the pillows screaming as loud as she could. Lights flickered on and off- magic was in the air. The clock ticked close to midnight as the women urged the young girl to keep up her strength. Suddenly everything stopped and the woman looked up straight at Verina, and Verina recognized her immediately. Her grandmother, as if in a trance, said something almost inaudible, but Verina caught it. _

_"born to she who did thrice defy him, born as the seventh month dies. The one to defeat the Dark Lord approaches." _

_Suddenly the clock struck midnight and a baby's cry filled the room. _

_That baby was her. _

Verina awoke out of her trance frightened. What had she seen? What did it all mean?

Verina's breath began to quicken and a knock on her window made her jump.

She ran to it and allowed Briony entrance .

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it." She said whispering into the darkness. " You can too can't you?"

Verina swallowed hard and sat down weakly in a chair. " Briony, I think I know the real reason the Dark Lord killed my family."

"What? Verina are you alright? Have you seen something?"

Verina shook her head "Sort of. Briony I think I mean more to the Dark Lord than we ever knew. I think this goes much deeper than politics. A prophecy of some sort."

"Like Harry Potter prophecy?"

Verina shook her head yes "I don't think that prophecy was meant for poor Mr. Potter." She then explained her vision in detail and Briony gasped.

"We must go quickly." She said " We must get you into hiding. We'll run away we have enough money to do it. We will have to hide in the Muggle world."

Verina was amazed. " Have you thought on this before?"

"Yes, I have. Draco suspected the Dark Lord wanted you, but we couldn't figure out why. He doesn't know you're exceptionally powerful no one does, but he might suspect more than we think. I have devised a plan to keep us all safe."

Verina shook her head. "If I run he will kill everyone looking for me. I don't want more people to die because of me. I will stay here. If he wants me he'll have to come and get me. I won't be a coward, Briony. Not anymore."

" I knew you would say something like that." she said exasperatedly.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Briony took out her wand and Verina rolled her eyes.

"I doubt someone dangerous would knock, Briony." She said and walked to the door.

Draco stood at the door in pajamas his wand lit.

"Draco." She said surprised and she realized how much she had missed him. " What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. Something feels off." He said and plopped down on a chair.

Verina walked over and lit the lamps. " I know what you mean."

"Tell him about your dream, Verina."

Verina hesitated and then went into detail. Draco rubbed his brows.

"Is this why he killed your family then? He wants you? And if he does why not move now?"

" I have no idea." Verina said feeling the fear rise in her. " We never told anyone besides family of my powers."

"And for good reason apparently." Briony said "Maybe they've been hiding you all along. The reason your mother left England, the extra security guards after Potter said he returned fourth year, the dreams."

"The dreams?" Verina said confused.

"More like the trances. I have this feeling that the Dark Lord has been trying somehow to get inside your mind." Briony said " Like he wants you to know he's after you."

"Or they're psychic visions." Draco suggested. " Maybe Verina's powers are getting stronger and she is channeling the past and bits of the future. Things unseen. We all know she's a seer and comes from a long line of them."

Verina gasped. " I hope they aren't fortelling."

"The future is always subjective, regardless." Briony reminded her. " Things change."

Verina looked at Draco and really did hope so.

"So what do we do now?" Briony asked " I think we should run."

"No, definitely not." He said "Snape has inside connections he'll know if she is in danger."

"Do we trust him?" Briony said seriously " What if he is working for him? Spying on Verina?"

Verina hissed " Stop that nonsense. You know it's not true."

"He loves her too much. If anything it's the opposite." Draco said " I suggest we stay put and wait it out. We don't know everything and until we do we cannot act rashly."

"Very true." Verina said " If he thinks the prophecy is about Potter than him coming for me would be pointless."

"Unless he intends to use you." Briony said " Your power is great whether you realize it or not."

"It weakens by the day. People no longer look to the Obolensky family for guidance. I am not even sixteen."

"As true as that is your words still have some impact on people."

Verina nodded. " I understand."

"Until we know she is in danger for sure. I say we stop panicking." Draco said

The room grew quiet for a moment and Briony looked up at the clock. " Oh look Verina it's almost your birthday. 30 seconds, 20 seconds, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1."

Verina felt strange as the clock chimed midnight she gripped the bed post and gasped as her head felt like it exploded. The lights went out and glass broke everywhere. Verina screamed as the pain seered inside her, visions and images filled her brain of things that were to come, things that had happened, things happening now. She felt weak and powerful all at the same time. She felt heavy and light. It ended as quickly as it came and Verina Obolensky fell to the floor.

"Help! Help somebody." Briony screamed as Draco ran to Verina.

It had been the strangest thing they had ever witnessed or would ever witness.

When the clock struck midnight Verina's body arched in the air and she stayed there floating, unmoving.

She screamed as if the magical thing holding her up was burning her insides, lights went out and glass broke everywhere, clocks stopped ticking and it seemed as if time had stopped. The only light they could see was the moonlight illuminating the arched figure. Suddenly it stopped and Verina fell to the floor.

Narcissa, Severus, Lilyana, and Stanko all ran into the room.

"It's happening." Severus said " It won't be long now."

"Take the children out of here." Lilyana said " They don't need to see this."

"See what? What's happening to her?" Briony screamed.

Draco took Briony by the shoulders she sobbed as the watched Verina in this trance. Her eyes open but vacant her face showing nothing but pain. She spoke inaudibly and things would happen. Drawers would open, lights would go on and off, things would levitate, sparks would fly from her wand that wasn't even in her hand.

"Get them out." Severus barked at Narcissa and she snapped out of it and lead the two teenagers away.

Draco turned on his heel and glared at his mother. " You people need to start explaining right now. I mean it now."

Narcissa sighed. " So be it, but not here. Go to my sitting room. I'll tell you everything. Verina will need the support when she wakes up."

They walked into the west wing and sat down the plush furniture. Narcissa sighed as the two sat down.

"I'll start from the beginning."


	21. Chapter 21

"_Children are the only form of immortality that we can be sure of."_

_Peter Ustinov_

The want for immortality can drive any good man to do terrible things, but when you have a man who was never that good to begin with you never know the outcome. You see there was a prophecy- one made about the chosen one. Someone who would destroy the Dark Lord despite his façade I do believe this struck fear in him. Fear that he would actually die one day. Where he got the idea from I will never know, but he decided to produce an heir. He began to search diligently for just the right female. One of power, influence, talent, pure blood, and greatness; Seriphina was all of these things and more. She had eternal glory, she was famous, she was a champion, and most importantly she was a pure blood. It helped also that she graduated from Durmstrang and that she knew the Dark Arts like the back of her own hand. Everyone from Durmstrang does everyone there are no exceptions. They are taught the Dark Arts the minute they walk into those doors and of course you must be a pureblood to go to that school. So Seriphina, a dedicated follower of the cause, was the perfect choice despite the fact she was married. The Dark Lord did everything in his power to convince Seriphina to carry his heir. Three times total she denied him. She changed her mind after Regulus was killed and the Dark Lord threatened her family. It only took once to impregnate her because of some potion used by Vera. The agreement was that the child was to be handed over to Bellatrix as soon as it was born and it would be raised in the ways of the Death Eaters. It would be bred to carry on the legacy of its father. However, things changed. It was a difficult pregnancy. The child inside of Seriphina was so powerful that it was killing her, draining her of her powers, her strength. We do not know if her body could not take it anymore or what, but the child who was to be born in September or October was born in July. This raised suspicion; questions like could the child be Regulus Black's. Also, the child was a girl a huge surprise to the Dark Lord who was expecting a son. He was furious and wanted them all dead including the child. He had no idea how powerful she already was. This was when Vera hatched a plan. She would bind the girl's powers making her seem ordinary and they would raise her as the daughter of Regulus Black. Lucius convinced the Dark Lord to wait to see if the child showed signs of being his and suggested they could always try again. He reluctantly agreed and allowed the child to be raised by Seriphina until she showed signs of her parentage. If the child showed signs that she was the Dark Lords he would become involved in her life. It was only one year later that he disappeared, and we thought- foolishly that we were out of the clear. That Verina was safe and no one would ever have to know. For a time we even thought she was actually Regulus' child, until one day when she was five years old she began talking to snakes. She was a parsel mouth a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. She was the Dark Lord's daughter. We decided to continue the lie for her safety. To never tell her or anyone who she really was the power binding spell Vera used would break on the girl's sixteenth birthday she would transform into one of the most powerful beings on the planet, but we weren't in danger anymore and so we could train her and wield her powers. After all, she's Verina the sweetest, kindest, most innocent being to walk the planet. We thought we were safe until the Dark Lord returned. He demanded to see her he knew most definitely that she was his and whether or not she was powerful she was his and he would see her. Severus and Lucius struck a deal with the Dark Lord asking for two more years before he could see her. Giving him a year to "parent" her before she came of age and in our society of course that is when she becomes a woman. He agreed, but Seriphina had other ideas she had planned to run with the girl and whether or not the Dark Lord knew I have no idea, but after Yavor made his speech against him publicly he struck. He was going to take Verina that night, but no one could find her. Severus convinced him that he had his revenge to let the girl be until her sixteenth birthday as planned. Today her life changes forever. Not only does she find out who her father is, but Verina now has the power and the ability to be a very dangerous asset to the Dark Lord."

"Unless we bind them again." Briony said " Can't we do it?"

"I am afraid not." Narcissa said "It would kill her if we tried again."

" I am dreaming right now." Draco said " This is not real. I will wake up and everything will be fine."

" I am afraid that won't work, son. Verina's life has changed forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Her entire life was a lie. That is what she was hearing. She looked forward and stared out her window as Severus explained to her all about her life, her new power, and the father she hated with every fiber of her being. The father who killed her family because of her, the father who was a ruthless, murderous, dictator, the father she was supposed to destroy, but now Harry Potter had to do it. She felt a tear trickle down her face as she tried to process everything. She was so angry and so hurt. Why not tell her the truth? Why lie to her? Why not just come out and say ' well, I wasn't going to keep you, but then you were a premature baby girl and I fell in love you.' Or 'my husband, the love of my life, was killed so I would sleep with an evil dark lord to produce an heir and now I am stuck with you; the constant reminder of my pain.' She felt so betrayed and she had nothing but a corpse and the memory of her dead mother to hurl her anger at. She looked into the cold black eyes of her god father.

"Leave, just leave." She said "When I overheard my mother and grandmother talking I had no idea it could be this. My grandfather publicly waged war against the man that fathered me. How does that make sense? "

"What did you overhear, Verina, when?" he asked

"A few days after the public announcement, mother was telling grandmother she would kill him herself and I knew that something was wrong, but I could have never guessed this. And yet somehow I knew. I couldn't connect to Regulus or even Sirius. I never felt like a Black. I always felt like an Obolensky, but never a Black." She said almost hysterically. "But I never wanted to be the daughter of the Dark Lord either. A Dark Lord I despise."

"Verina, we cannot choose our parents, our family, who we are, but we can always choose what we are. You don't have to become what he is. And your mother loved you so much, died for you, don't let a lie, or a mistake ruin the 15 years you had with her. We hid this from you so you could live a normal, happy life, and because for a while we weren't sure."

"Then I spoke parsel tongue oh and you bound my powers." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, we did that too. Again because we wanted you to have a normal life away from being Lady Verina with extraordinary magical powers."

"Oh so instead I grew up Princess Verina with loads of money and fame. That makes so much sense." She said throwing a pillow against a wall. "Actually no it doesn't. None of this makes sense! None of it. Now that I am sixteen I get to know who I really am. That is stupid. This is stupid. And I hate all of you. Now get the hell out of my room." She said getting weakly out of bed and walking into her dressing room, slamming her door loudly as she did so.

She heard the door shut in her room and she slid unto the floor head in her hands. She let the sobs overtake her body. Why was this happening to her? Why had this entire summer happened to her? Was this some sick dream? Could she wake up and Lev be alive smiling at her; her mother be next door; her grandmother and grandfather be waiting in the drawing room? Could that happen? No she knew it could not no matter how much her body longed for it. A morbid thought ran through her mind. As she thought she could just end this all. End her life and be done with it. Give into the darkness, let it take her. But no she wouldn't do that. She remembered who she was in that moment. She stood up and wiped her tears away. She slowly and purposefully got dressed. She walked down stairs into the drawing room and confronted her uncle. "Take me to him. I want to meet my father."


	23. Chapter 23

_I truly believe I live off reviews. ;) _

_love Anna Rea _

* * *

Could she describe how she felt? Could she put into words how she truly felt about the lies, the deceit, the loss? No she didn't think she could. She didn't think she could describe how much it hurt, how much it explained, how angry she was. Everything in her life started to make more sense: the guards, her mother's reaction while they were in Scotland for the Tri Wizard Tournament, her magical abilities far beyond anything anyone had ever seen, her gifts no one else had, her inability to connect with her "father", her beauty, everything about her made sense. And yet she didn't want it to. If it meant this she would have lived a life full of questions; a life with things unanswered; because blissful ignorance was so much better than pain filled knowledge.

She was in a car now looking out the window. They were headed to wherever the Dark Lord was and for the life of her she could not be nervous. She couldn't even be scared. She was just angry. She was going to look into the face of a murderer, the man who murdered her family and her fiancé, and know he wasn't just their murderer, but her father. The man, who fathered her, gave her life. It was a very confusing thing. Her future was so unsure, she realized. He was her parent and she didn't know how much he controlled things already. How much he had controlled since he returned two years ago.

She realized he was probably the reason for her nightmares. She didn't know if what psychic manifestations or him trying to get in touch with her on a mental level. Try to manipulate her mind, in order to further control her. She wouldn't allow that. She would make sure she used her training as an Occulemence she would have to be guarded and on top of her game. This was now bigger than just her parentage. This was her life and her future and possibly a prophecy shared by her and a boy she had never met. She knew it was now up to him, but what role did she have to play? There was no hand book to tell her, but she would figure it out eventually. Unfortunately eventually had no time limits and it may take her a while to figure out, but she would do what she could and find out what she could while she could. It may be nothing. She may not have a role at all, but she needed to see him. She needed to look him in the eye.

"Verina, you have to know we only did this to protect you."

"You mean you only lied to me and kept a prophecy from me and my powers from me so I would live. Because I wasn't Harry Potter I couldn't survive the killing curse. Is that it? Sacrifice him for me? Use him as a decoy while I did the work or just let him do it for me? Or do I have to do it all now that the Dark Lord has marked him as his equal?"

"I am not sure, Verina." He said honestly.

Verina accepted that. " How will we know?"

"We will know before the end of all of this what your role to play is, my love. But until then I suggest submitting to the will of the Dark Lord it may very well be the best thing."

Verina frowned " How can I trust you? How do I know he hasn't made you say all of this?"

He looked around and muttered a spell. " I am going to tell you something, Verina that no one knows."

She listened intently as he explained his love for the mother of the boy who lived. His mistakes and his decision to be a spy. She was amazed.

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because if there is anyone powerful enough to keep this secret it is you. You must do what he says for now, Verina. Let him think you're submitting to his will. It may be the only way to help in the end."

Verina nodded and look stoically out the window

"Here we are." He said as they pulled into a house.

Verina stepped out of the car the scarf around her head blew in the wind. She looked up and saw the storm clouds brewing. "How incredibly fitting." She said to her godfather.

He looked up and shook his head. "Come, we mustn't keep him waiting."

Verina followed her god father into the dimly lit house of one of the followers of her father. She removed her scarf and gloves and handed them along with her clutch to the person who held open the door. " Thank you." She said and walked down the hall.

He was sitting in a chair and smiled when she walked in. "My daughter at last."

Verina looked at him and almost scoffed. How can one person be so powerful? She was sure he was attractive once, but she wondered how people would ever follow this thing…

"Father" she said and bowed against her will.

"My heir does not bow" he said and she closed her eyes remembering the words of the prophecy.

She composed herself quickly and looked him in his cold eyes and never had she been more convinced of anything in her life. She felt the connection instantly to her father, but she was so sickened by it. She wanted to just disappear, but she knew she couldn't. She had a role to play and she would soon find out what is, and she was going to. For Lev, for her mother, for her grandparents, for Briony, for Draco, and for Lily Potter because they needed her and she would do it for them. She would follow her grandmothers advice and she would heal. She would heal all she could and she would heal with everything she had. She left her father's presence a new person stronger than she had ever been.

Little Princess Verina was gone and Lady Verina had arrived.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dear Dedicated Readers, _

_Your reviews have built my confidence so much! This story is now finally really coming together. _

_The point of these last few chapters have been to show the changes and ups and downs in Verina. _

_If you have questions please feel free to ask. _

_Criticisms feel free to criticize, but nicely and constructively. _

_Suggestions feel free to suggest. _

_You are the reason I write and I thank you all. _

_Love, _

_Anna Rea _

* * *

The way you can tell a child is magical is the uncontrolled powers they exhibit as they grow older. Coming into new power means not knowing how to handle it. The same went for Verina who now had to relearn self-control as she had just gained significant power. For the last three days she had seen things before they happened, sense emotions from people, blown things up on accident, levitating things she had no idea she was levitating. It was frustrating because people could tell how she was feeling as much as she could tell how they were feeling. Everyone except Draco- she could never tell how he was feeling. He was like a dark source of nothing to Verina- again making her wonder if he had feelings at all. She doubted it the way he had ignored her lately. She almost didn't care or so she convinced herself to believe.

It wasn't the hardest thing she was dealing with right now so she guessed she just put it behind her. She still had feelings of doubt where her mother's love for her was concerned. And then feelings of guilt because she knew they died for as much as they might have died for Lucius and Dmitri Jr. She stood in her room staring out at the gardens. Minni walked in and cleared her throat.

"Lady Verina, Mr. Avery is here to see you. He says he has something for you."

Verina turned around and rolled her eyes. Everyone had been instructed to call her Lady Verina her family excluded from this, and only amongst their own kind. Her identity was still the biggest secret the magical world had ever known.

She sighed and walked over to the piano and just played whatever her hear felt like playing. Something she didn't do often, but today it felt right. Narcissa walked in and frowned.

"That sounds like a sad song." She said coming to the edge of the piano.

Verina finished it and rested her hands and smiled weakly " I guess I was thinking sad thoughts."

"Understandable. You've been through a lot Verina no one blames you for how you feel."

Verina nodded her head " I just wish I didn't feel this way. It's not about being justified I know I am justified. It's about being myself again. I don't know why I am so sad all the time or why I am so down. I just want to shake out of it, but I can't. It's like my thoughts are consumed by my father and the lies and the losses. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

Narcissa walked over to her and hugged her and kissed her temple. " I am so sorry this is happening to you, Verina."

Verina leaned into her god mother and allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek. Someone walked in and Verina jumped up surprised. " Madame Malfoy you have a very special visitor in your room." Lonnie said and Verina knew something was wrong.

"Lonnie who is it?"

"Lonnie cannot say, but you must come quickly."

Narcissa and Verina jumped up and followed Lonnie into the Malfoy wing. A pale figure lay down on the bed her forehead covered in sweat. Black curly hair much like Verina's own was tangled all over head. Verina smelled the blood before she saw it. " Lonnie where is Lilyana?"

"She and Stanko went to London. It's food supply day."

"Right. Okay. Minni." She said walking over to the woman and looking down at her face. She stopped and gasped.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

The woman looked up at her weak and pale she spoke, but it was very quiet. " My Lady. I am honored by your presence."

Verina wanted to walk away and let her die. That was her first thought was that she could let her die.

Bellatrix grabbed Verina's hand and Verina gasped. The blood of the innocent screamed out at her. So many people who had died at the hands of the woman were crying out to Verina.

Verina snatched her hand away and backed away. " I can't touch her."

Narcissa pushed Verina away " Bellatrix what happened?"

"We were raiding and they fought back." She said " I got hit."

Narcissa looked down and cried out.

Verina breathed in and out and stepped out and looked at the wound. It was open and gaping and infected.

"Bellatrix, how long ago were you hit?"

"3 days ago. The witch doctor he said it was taken care of."

"Idiot." She said in Bulgarian. " Minni!"

Minni appeared and bowed. " My Lady."

"Minni I need my grandmother's bag right now. I also need hot water very hot and we have no time to waste. Run!"

Minni was gone and Verina took out her wand. Severing the clothes on Bellatrix's body she now saw fully the abdominal wound. It was a large wound caused by what looked to be a knife, but Verina thought it could be a spell. She had seen something similar in Dark Arts. Verina stripped her top half of Bella's body from her clothes. Minni appeared with the bag and the hot water.

Verina knew where everything was and put on her gloves. She got the disinfectant out of the bag and a piece of gauze she then got the disinfectant and began to clean the area. Bella cried out in pain. Verina refused to numb her and worked without any numbing or sleep serum. Sleeping serum or anything like that with a risk of infection in the blood could put her in a coma and Verina wouldn't do that. No matter how much she thought the woman deserved to die she would let her suffer in pain before allowing her to die peacefully.

After cleaning the area Verina accessed the wound.

"It needs to be drained." She said and prepped the area quickly. "Narcissa look away." She said and grabbed her scalpel. She made a small incision and pus flowed out of the wound. Bella screamed and Verina worked squeezing pus and blood out on the towels. Verina cleaned it up and removed the towels. Minni took them and threw them away. Verina breathed a sigh as the dirty work was done. Bella was pale and Verina felt her forehead. " It's in her blood. We don't have a lot of time." She said and thought back to what the medical text books told her to do.

" I have an idea." She said and took out a needle and thread from her grandmothers bag and carefully sewed Bellatrix up who was now too weak to scream. " I am going to need some supplies from the muggles."

"Muggles!" Narcissa said in disbelief and Verina dismissed her with a wave.

"Minni we don't have time for a car." She said " There is a hospital in London. Minni you know of the one I speak?"

"Yes, my lady. We have visited there once before. When you were younger."

"Yes." Verina said " Take my hand and take me there now." She said " We have no time to waste."

"But how will you not be noticed?" Narcissa said

"Easily." She said and Minni grabbed her hand. She felt like she was being twisted in a tube and felt like vomiting much like she did after the funeral.

They landed softly on the ground and Verina looked up into an alleyway. She looked around and saw a back door. She waited until someone walked out and took out her wand. " Stupify." She thought and they fell to the ground. She slowly ran in Minni on her heels. She looked around a corner and saw the busy hospital. She closed her eyes and searched for a supply room and found one at the end of the floor. A man wheeled a cart full of blankets down the hallway. " Hello Ma'am how can I help you."

Verina smiled and batted her eye lashes. " I just need a blanket for my baby." She said and he handed her one.

Verina called for Minni who had disappeared. "Minni let me wrap you in this blanket."

"but!"

"Just do it and whine like a child." She said and Minni obeyed.

Verina picked up the bundle and rocked it in her arms down the hall.

An orderly stopped her. " Can I help you ma'am?"

"She's just fussy. We're waiting on the Doctor."

"Of course." She said and Verina walked quickly into the supply closet.

Dropping Minni she grabbed everything her text books told her she would need. As soon as she knew she had enough she allowed Minni to disapparated them back to the manner. Quickly she ran up the stairs into the room where Bellatrix was. She pushed Narcissa out of the way and recalled all of the information the book told her. She set up an IV and pushed antibiotics through and then a saline IV for hydration.

"Only time will tell now." She said when was finished.

Narcissa breathed a sigh. "Verina, you were amazing. Thank you for saving my sister."

Verina was on a high she had never felt before. " I loved it." She said smiling " That was wonderful. She deserved to die, but I saved her anyway. I saved her life."

"Verina, you sound almost giddy."

Verina laughed. " Because, I am! That was wonderful. Trauma that's my calling. Not research or whatever like my grandmother, but on the fly healing. With only seconds to spare. It was such a rush."

"You're starting to scare me."

"Me too. Usually I would feel awful that I just saved a murderers life, but it didn't matter. Not then. It was a life and every life means something. Heal. That's what my grandmother told me. It's my calling in life. Prophecy or not. Father whoever he is. I am still me no matter who my parents are, where I live, or whatever I am still Verina and that's all that matters. It's what I can do and I can save lives. I can save a lot of lives. My dreams are still my dreams despite my circumstances. It's overcoming it. It's getting better. It's me healing me and healing everyone else. Don't you get it? It doesn't matter why I was born, what the motive was, but what I decide to do because of it. And I have decided to save lives. No matter the life. Narcissa this is huge."

Narcissa smiled. " Welcome back, my love. I have missed you."

Verina looked at a woman she despised lying in bed dying and yet she owed her a lot.

She kissed Narcissa's cheek and smiled. "It's good to be back."


	25. Chapter 25

_So I feel like the story is really progressing! And I am so excited to take Verina where I want her to go.. :) _

_Anna Rea _

* * *

He wasn't present at the raid where everyone got hurt. He had heard about it. Heard stories of the Death Eater versus Auror face off. It had been tragic two of their men died and others were severely wounded. It was war and it became all too real to him after seeing the aftermath of the fight. He hadn't realized fully what he had gotten himself in to until that moment. Or maybe it was the moment the Dark Lord burnt the mark on his arm. Maybe it was that moment. He didn't know, but it was now real to him and he had become very solemn very introspective and introverted. He hadn't really felt like talking to anyone and had tried to stay away from everyone especially Verina who could tell when something was wrong with anyone and he didn't want to worry or alarm her. She was having enough "Daddy issues" as it was and didn't need his added turmoil. Besides he knew how she felt about Death Eaters, and telling her that this was for her- for them would be futile at best. So he just put some space between them, for now, while he sorted their future out. Briony did remind him that doing that might be counterproductive to his cause. Verina was leaving for Norway September 1st and he wouldn't see her again until Christmas and letters might not be as effective as him actively trying to "win her heart".

He hoped that his efforts with her father would not only keep him close so he could know the going ons with Verina, but he hoped he could redeem his family enough to be allowed to marry her. He would settle for an arranged marriage, but he thought they would be happier if they mutually liked each other. He wasn't even talking about being in love. He had been reminded it wasn't about that.

He had kept his distance from Verina since her birthday and since Bella had arrived though he had noticed a change in Verina's demeanor. She seemed in an odd way more at ease since her birthday. She seemed to know more of what she wanted more of who she was. At dinner she jabbered on and on about healing and her last year of schooling- how excited she was to get started with her career. She would run off and take care of Bellatrix and then go and read or talk to Briony. She had even posed the question Sunday to her godfather if she could volunteer at St. Mungos her last few weeks home and she had attended a charity event with his mother and was spotted out in London with Briony.

They had wanted to get out and Verina was excited to see Diagon Alley. She had rsvp'd to the end of the season party at the Nott's and was talking about her dress with his mother at lunch just this afternoon. Briony, too, was excited and the girls excitedly talked away while he just withdrew inside himself even more.

Blaise had returned at the beginning of August and they had went out for drinks a couple of times. Draco tried opening up, but there was nothing he could say to make his best friend understand what was wrong. Not even Crabbe or Goyle knew he was a death eater just Briony and his Aunt Bella. He had kept a secret even from his mother. Why should he burden her with worry?

Draco felt his mark burning and apparated (illegally) to the location the Dark Lord was waiting.

"Draco, very haste my dear boy. Please sit." The Dark Lord hissed and Draco saw in the darkness just one other person, Severus Snape, waiting for explanations.

The Dark Lord began and Draco felt as if he were in a night mare.

"I understand, my dear boy, it is your intention to pursue my daughter's hand in marriage."

Draco swallowed and felt himself go clammy. " With your permission my Lord I would like to begin the courtship process."

"I see." He said and looked at Severus

"And you, Severus, do you approve of this?"

Severus nodded " Draco has quite a bit of growing up to do, my lord. And he must prove himself worthy of the girl, but yes I think it is a smart match. Draco will be a good face for your cause one day and a trusted follower. He isn't like his father."

"I quite agree about that. Lucius is a coward and he has failed me. That is why Draco you are to prove yourself. You must know my daughter is a treasure to me. She is powerful, beautiful, and will make a good pure blood man a fine spouse indeed. She will do her duty as a woman well. I need someone to continue on my name and Verina's children will do so. Therefore, her husband must be worthy of her. So you see you must prove yourself to me. Yes, you have done well so far, but those things were very small. No, you will need to prove your true worth to me. Which is why I am trusting you with this assignment."

Draco bowed his head. "Anything for you My Lord. Anything for her Ladyship."

" I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

Verina flipped opened the Prophet and saw herself waving and smiling in several places under the head line. Princess of Bulgaria resurfaces stronger than ever. She was photographed with Briony outside of the broom shop signing Witch Weekly's, outside of the hospital with the Head Healer getting ready to visit patients, at a charity tea with Narcissa for the education of underprivileged wizards. She did feel stronger than ever and had wished her whole summer had been like this, but she understood she needed time to heal.

Minni walked in and handed her a few letters. "Ma'am Mr. Avery wrote saying he wished to meet with you in London in his office about two matters of urgent business."

"Alright did he say when?" Verina said flipping through her mail and opening the one from Emilya.

"No, my lady, but you're free tomorrow and I thought I would arrange a car for then."

Verina was ignoring the "my lady" business and had decided to tolerate it.

"If it's urgent I would much prefer to go today. Oh look. A tea in Bulgaria for the Daughters of Durmstrang I think I will go. Minni RSVP to that! Oh and look she sends her love. How nice." She said and switched to the next to envelope.

"Yes my lady. I can have it ready in an hour. I will get your things ready for travel and inform Master Draco. Madame Narcissa is with the Mrs. Obolenskys and Mrs. Zabini at tea and Lilyana is watching Mrs. Lestrange."

"Perfect." She said opening the envelope recognizing the ministry stamp of Bulgaria she read eagerly.

_Dearest Verina, _

_I am writing to you today to inform you of some things going on in our dear nation to honor your family. Three monuments for three great people are being prepared as we speak to memorialize the memory of people who meant and did so much for our country. Your grandfather is getting a statue just outside of ministry headquarters and it is to be unveiled on his birthday. October 8__th__. I know your head master will not mind you coming out to say a few words and to cut the ribbon and unveil the monument. If it so pleases you, of course. Secondly, our hospital in Sofia due to a sizable donation from your grandmother is opening up a wing in the hospital for research in the name of your dear grandmother. The breaking of ground will be on Friday and once again we are asking you to come and break ground and say a few words. Your mother, who was never a pomp and circumstance person, simply donated to Durmstrang to rebuild their Quidditch Pitch and asked there be no ceremony, but I thought you should know none the less. I am hoping to see and hear from you soon. Your presence at both of these events would mean so much to not only me, but to Bulgaria as well. _

_Regards,_

_Viktor _

Verina sighed a heavy sigh and told Minni to reply that she would do both ceremonies though she felt guilty. She was no picture of virtue, truth, or kindness when she was lying to all of the world about her true identity. But she couldn't disappoint the people.

Verina had gotten a similar letter from the Tri-Wizard tournament people. Her mother's fame and glory was eternal and they wanted to express their condolences and promised no ceremony. But the Quidditch hall of fame wanted a broom donated to them by the family. Seriphina had officially been added to their halls- funny how things happened when someone died. Verina asked Briony and she agreed and they had given the broom and shaken hands and took pictures. That would cover the prophet tomorrow she was sure, and it would be in every Quidditch magazine.

So all in all Verina's life was going alright; despite her new identity, her hatred for her father, her hatred for her own identity, the pure annoyingness of her father whom she had seen multiple times purely on his whim as in whenever he wanted to see her- whenever it was convenient for him, her growing sarcasm and disrespect towards said father, her disgust for the woman whose life she was fighting to save, and the guilt she felt for not quite forgiving her family for lying to her-her entire life about who she was, Draco's withdraw from his family, the loss of all of those she loved, and the incarceration of her cousin, and her god mother's husband, the fact everyone was now addressing her as Lady Verina, and everything else she had to put up with but, she supposed things could get worse- she could be Harry Potter.

"My Lady, Master Draco is not home." Minni said " So I told Lilyana and left a note."

"Wonderful. " she said and slipped on her gloves and put on her hat as she walked to the foyer. Minni had just alerted her that the car and the guards were ready to go. She had wondered what urgent business she could have to attend to, but tried not to panic. She walked out the door held open her for by a guard and she nodded in his direction. He was a young death eater they had replaced the ministry guard soon after she had moved in. She noticed the drizzle of rain hit the ground, but it never touched her because the minute she stepped out of the house an umbrella held by Stanko, her gardener/driver. Two figures appeared at the end of her driveway wrapped up in black jackets and she sort of jumped.

She recognized the blonde and the man next to him. "Uncle Severus, lovely surprise." She said smiling kindly she saw him in a new light presently.

"Verina, you look well. This week out has been good to you. " He replied.

"Thank you. I hope you're well. Do stay for dinner?" she asked and he refused.

" I have an Order meeting tonight so I must be going, but I will see you Sunday." He said and Verina kissed his cheeks. He nodded to Draco and walked to the end of the driveway past the car and disapparated away.

It was awkwardly silent between Draco and Verina and she couldn't handle the tension.

" I am just on my way to London to see Mr. Avery on a matter of urgent business. So I must be going. See you at dinner." She nodded and began to move.

Draco caught her arm and Verina turned around.

"Urgent? What's urgent? Your finances are doing better than they ever have. I am coming along."

Verina looked into his eyes and saw how tired he was. She grabbed his hand and smiled warmly. " You have done a very good job handling my business, love, I doubt it is anything you have done. Let me go and you go rest. You're looking pale."

He went to refuse but she kissed his hand and walked away before he could.

Verina got into the car and waved at Draco. He said something to a guard and he got in and they drove off. He watched her until she was out of sight she could feel his eyes, but she ignored them and sat back on the seat.

London was an hour drive and Verina enjoyed it. Stanko played music from the muggle wireless just for her and Verina sang along with her favorites.

She think Stanko just did it so he could hear her sing. The guards even warmed up eventually and Verina had them laughing with her funny hand movements or things such as that. The hour always seemed shorter, but today Verina wasn't in the mood to dance or joke around. Instead she listened to the music quietly and thought about Draco's behavior. She wanted him to open up to her, she missed him. The rain started pour as a sad song crooned out of the radio and Verina recognized it instantly.

"_Baby I have been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. What was this? Why was she crying? She thought about her tired and weary god brother and his withdrawing from her. She tried to search her mind for something, but instead got nothing. Draco was unreachable to her.

Soon they arrived at Diagon Alley and walked underneath the umbrella to the brick entrance and waited. They walked down the empty cobble path to Avery's office and Verina was thankful the rain had driven the crowds away. Avery greeted her when she walked in and Verina smiled.

"Please sit and thank you for coming so quickly. Firstly, because of your state of being on your birthday I was unable to give you this letter and your birthday present from your mother. I hope you don't mind it's lateness, but I thought you could use it right about now. You seem to be doing much better according to Briony so I thought you would appreciate it."

Verina took the bundle in her shaky hands and breathed deeply. "It's weird, but I am nervous."

"That's okay." He said gently "I know you miss her."

Verina looked at her hands. "So is this the urgent business?"

"Oh no. Actually that's a bit bigger than we think. You see we went through probate and all I thought everything was finished that I had covered everything. Grimauld Place, of course, never belonged to you." He said and Verina cleared her throat.

"Yes, I know this. I talk to my father all the time."

"Yes of course, my lady." Verina winced and Avery continued.

"This leads me to this the house you were born in. The house that belonged to your parents or that is your mother and her first husband, Mr. Regulus Black. The thing is that your grandfather in his will left everything to your mother and her husband and their first born. For some reason no one ever saw it and it never was changed."

"What does that mean?" she said and sat straight in her chair.

"It means that the heir of the Black family owns your house."

Verina waved her hand. "Draco won't mind doing the necessary paper work. I'll have him come over soon." She said smiling.

"No, my lady, Draco is not the Black heir. Harry Potter is the Black heir."

She felt the color drain from her face and then she began to laugh. " WAIT!"

" I own my mother's half right?"

"Well, yes I suppose so."

"That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard. The Dark Lord's daughter and his number one enemy share a house. Isn't that quaint?"

Avery just stared at her as she broke out into hysterical laughter. " I am sorry. It's not that funny it's just you said this was urgent and well it's just does he know?"

"No, he does not." He said "but he will have to be informed."

Verina calmed down and sat back. "You can't pay him off, Avery?"

"Unfortunately, I feel like contacting him and allowing him to know where the house is could be quite dangerous."

Verina's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I say we let him keep the house and never let him know it's yours. If he finds out you're not a Black it can be dangerous."

"NO!" she said slamming her hand down on the desk and standing up. " I was born in that house. I spent every summer of my life in that house. I want that house. It's mine." She said angrily " Make something up if you have to get me that house." She said angrily and was shocked at herself. She clutched her chest and her face flushed.

"I am so sorry." She said "Avery, please forgive me."

"Of course, my lady."

"Avery, give me the papers he will need to sign in order to sign the house over to me. I will personally see to this. Also, tell no one of this happening." She said " It stays between us."

He shook his head having no choice. "Yes, my lady."

Verina took the necessary papers she would need and stood up. She was going to see Harry Potter.


	26. Chapter 26

Verina was on a mission as they pulled up to Spinner's End. She knew the house and she hoped she made it in time. She walked up the steps holding her own umbrella and she knocked on her god father's door. She heard moving around and the door open.

"Move Worm- Tail go back to your hole." She heard her godfather say and the door open.

"Verina, what are you doing here is something wrong?" he asked concerned. Verina pushed past him and entered the house. "Seriously." She confirmed and went on "Harry Potter owns my house and I want it back."

"Ahh yes. I thought something like this would happen. I remember well the wedding and your grandfather's gift to his new son. Well, what did Avery say?"

"That is was dangerous to let Potter know I am not a Black, but on my way over I got this idea that what if we told him that Black's are pure bloods and it goes to the male. I mean it is true and Sirius didn't even like Regulus it wasn't his house."

Severus looked skeptical. " It might work. Potter is quite dense at times."

"That and he is set to die soon anyway so what's the harm?" she said and he shrugged his shoulders.

" I thought it was your hope for your father to be defeated." He said

"Of course, it is and I mean to help, and you know that, but I think Potter has to die for it to happen. I don't know why, but I just know that's what has to happen. His life for thousands." She said sadly " and my father will die. No doubt about it, but his death keeps changing. Sometimes it's closer sometimes its further away. Very tough to tell also do you ever have the feeling he isn't complete? Like he's not a whole being?"

Her god father paled. " Verina, what do you mean?"

Verina shook her head " Like he doesn't have a soul."

Her god father looked to the floor. " Verina, you must keep these things to yourself. Do you understand me? You don't risk your life for any reason. Ever. Got it?"

Verina didn't want to disagree with him so she just nodded. " So I know you're going to an Order meeting tonight. Will Potter be there?"

"Yes, I believe so." He said "But you can't come. It's too dangerous."

Verina smiled. " Uncle Severus, I live in danger constantly. It will be okay. Besides closer you are to danger the farther you are from harm. They won't suspect me as a death eater if I am seen at the house of an order member. Right? Of course I am. So let's go. I sent a message to Narcissa telling her I would be out for dinner. Do you think I am properly dressed? I wouldn't want to look under dressed."

Severus smirked. " Oh you're in for a huge surprise. Dismiss your guard we must apparate."

Verina frowned. " That always makes me feel sick." She shivered.

"Well, try not to puke on my shoes." He said and grabbed her arm.

She felt as if she were being squeezed through a tube and then they landed and Verina held her stomach. Her god father patted her back and Verina coughed.

"Oi. Is she okay?" a voice asked coming up behind them it was a female that much Verina knew and she lifted her head.

" I am alright." She said smiling. " I am Verina" she said extending her hand and the girl looked at her with disgust.

"Well, so finally we meet. I'm Tonks."

Verina gasped. " Nymphadora? Well, dear cousin it is nice to finally meet you." She said kindly.

The girl mumbled something and a male joined her. " Well, Severus I see you have finally brought that goddaughter of yours. Molly will be pleased. Do come in I hope your travels didn't make you ill. I am Remus by the way."

Verina smiled and followed him inside holding her god fathers arm she saw the rinky house and was afraid it was going to fall over, but she could feel love radiating from the house. She tried walking up the muddy path, but barely made it and wondered about the state of her leather flats. She got these from Paris and didn't want them ruined. She felt the warmth of the kitchen as she walked in and muttered a spell that cleaned her dirty shoes and inspected them with a keen eye. She looked them over and decided they would survive. She was hidden behind her godfather and she could hear the other two greeting everyone.

"Molly you will be please. Severus finally brought Verina along to dinner."

A woman squealed and she heard her chuckle. " Well, isn't this special? Where is the little darling?"

Verina stepped around and smiled and waved shyly. " Hello." She noticed her accent was thicker and she had no idea she was nervous, but as she looked around in the kitchen and at the people in their jeans and tshirts she felt sorely out of place. She removed her travel cloak and gloves and gave her god father her hat. The people in the room watched her carefully. She felt so out of place it hurt. She had grown up in large halls, dining rooms, and servants. These people didn't carefully dress for dinner like she was raised to do, but instead they just sort of piled in the kitchen. There was no formality at all and she felt sort of lost.

A short plump woman with frazzled hair and mismatched clothes pulled her into a hug. " More beautiful in person." She said "I am so glad you decided to join us tonight, dear. Your godfather has told us so much about you! Come and let me introduce you to everyone."

Verina was pulled into the dining area and she looked around the room. She knew they looked at her in awe and for the first time in her life she was a bit "camera shy". She noticed quickly her short sleeved lace dress that stopped just at her knees the mauve color went perfect with her nude flats and her hair curled perfectly around her shoulders and down her waist.

"Thank you so much for having me, and I am so sorry for not writing ahead. It was a bit spur of the moment." She said sweetly and Molly waved her hand.

"No need. Any friend of Severus is a friend of ours dear. Especially his precious god daughter and niece of our dear Sirius." She said "Never need an invitation dear."

Verina nodded and felt guilty for lying, but said nothing to correct the woman. Molly took her by the shoulders and introduced her to everyone.

"This is Bill our oldest and his fiancé Fleur." She said and Fleur smiled standing up as Bill nodded with a warm and friendly smile and simple hello.

"Verina and I go far back." She said and grabbed the girls shoulders.

Verina kissed Fleur's cheeks. "Bonjure, so nice to see you again."

Molly moved on and introduced the twins, a girl Verina recognized as Hermione Granger, who was sitting next to Nymphadora, Remus, and a girl who blushed brightly named Ginny a very pretty girl with deep red hair, some of them Verina recognized men like Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad Eye Moody, and Arthur Weasley Verina had met many times at the ministry. She nodded her greeting and answered the how are yous and thanked them for their condolences. Finally, she got to the person she came to see.

Harry Potter lifted his eyes and met hers and Verina almost jumped back. It was electric the connection the two shared in that moment. It was as if their destinies were combined. She saw his life and his future of smiling children running and playing. A little girl with carrot top hair laughed and called for Daddy, but then she saw his tombstone and a sad girl young and grieved. Verina shook her head hoping no one noticed. "Mr. Potter, it is nice to finally meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Verina, you too, Sirius told me all about you. He really enjoyed your letters." He said and Verina smiled warmly.

"And I his, I am sorry Mr. Potter about your loss."

"You too." He said and they were interrupted by someone bundling in the door.

"Hey you lot! Sorry I am late, Mum. Work ran late." He said Verina recognized him, but couldn't place where she knew him from. He had dark auburn hair and amber eyes. His hair was as wild as the glint in his eyes and the devilishness of his crooked smile. He was tall and broad shouldered. His hair was a bit longer than she would have liked on a man, but it suited him. Verina couldn't help but smile from the wild and carefree vibe that radiated from him.

"Charlie Weasley, you'll be late to your own funeral. Go wash up, but first come meet our guest." His mother said.

"Oi, you might recognize her, you were a guard at all the funerals." Bill chimed in and Verina felt a sudden tension and saw Charlie glare at her brother.

Verina held out her hand and smiled. " Hello, I am- " but she stopped. Her mind wondered back to the funeral of Lev Zograf. _She was running away from the funeral, and she didn't know where she was going cameras had flashed but her guards attacked them and wouldn't let them follow her. Where her Uncle Severus was she didn't know, she was alone and sobbing and she couldn't see anything, but the grief she felt. Someone touched her shoulder. "Ms. Obolensky, I am going to take you home now. I am one of your guards. Your god father is caught in the mass of media." She shook her head and felt herself being pulled through a tube and she landed outside of her home in Bulgaria. She felt her stomach lurch and ran towards the roses and lost the small amount of food she did have in her stomach._

The same voice that saved her that day from humiliation and cameras was the voice of the man standing before her. " You!" she said surprised. " that was you. You helped me at Lev's funeral."

He smiled " Yes, that was me."

Verina smiled back for some reason she felt like she just met someone very important.

All of the children were dismissed to the living room while the Order was having their meeting and Verina joined Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Ron asked her a lot of questions and Verina answered them as honestly as she could. She talked to Ginny about Quidditch and gave her passes to any Harpie game she wanted to go to and even offered to arrange an audition if ever she wanted to take the offer. Ginny who was reluctant at first soon opened up to Verina and they talked happily. Hermione, who had dated Viktor Krum, remembered Verina was a fan of Ancient Runes and they talked about that a bit, but what Verina felt the entire time was the presence of Harry Potter and his scar. She didn't know why, but she felt connected to him as much as she had felt connected to her own father. She had hoped to get a moment alone with him at some point and when dinner was ready she sought the chance.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word alone with you."

Harry turned and looked at her. "It's Harry and yes of course."

Verina began to explain her predicament and Harry listened. "So even though the house was your father's it still came to me because I'm a male."

"That's it. Welcome to the life of being a snotty pure blood."

He laughed. "Listen you don't have to pay me. I'll sign what I have to sign. It's your house and after what you did for Sirius and what you've been through well you deserve a break."

Verina hugged him and thanked him and he signed the papers. She vowed to help him at that moment. Help him get his laughing children and his bright future because if it was anyone who understood Harry Potter it was her and she would help him. She looked into his eyes and he knew she would. They formed a bond unbreakable that day a bond no one, not even them would understand. Though Verina knew they would never be friends or close beyond this encounter she knew they would be close on a level magical a level that would save the world.

* * *

_I am so happy with the views and reviews I have gotten with this story. _

_I am so encouraged by the positive feedback and I always get so inspired to write when I hear that you all like my story! _

_So thank you for making this a VERY fun experience. _

_Much Love, _

_Anna Rea _


	27. Chapter 27

Verina walked into the house exhausted after a dinner filled with laughter and joking. It was so different than anything she ever experience and she honestly didn't think she could ever live such a life style. As much as she hated to admit it she would miss her "snotty pureblood" lifestyle absent of informal dinners and people passing around these things called mashed potatoes.

Minni took her cloak, hat, clutch and gloves and Verina slipped off her flats. She felt the cold marble on her toes as she walked towards the staircase. She saw the study light on and sighed. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. Draco was pouring over a book labeled " Darks Arts of the first centuries" .

Verina walked in and smiled. " I doubt that's a reading assignment for your class."

Draco looked up and set the book down. " No, I don't go to Durmstrang remember?"

Verina laughed and walked to the edge of the desk and hopped up on it and let her legs hang by Dracos. She used to do this to Lucius all the time when she was smaller and he would give her lemon candies. She brushed Draco's hair lovingly and kissed his forehead.

"mmm." He said and leaned into her hand and she continued to rub his hair line with her left hand as he held her right hand in his.

"You know when I am around you everything disappears it's like I'm normal. I don't have visions or premonitions. I don't feel how you're feeling. You're like a blind fold of comfort." She said in almost a whisper. " I don't know why that is, but it just is."

"So you can't tell how I am feeling?" he asked " like you can tell the others?"

"Nope." She said with a deep sigh. " I think its why I didn't have bad dreams when you were around."

"and here I thought it was because you felt safe around me." He said with a smirk.

She blushed. " that too."

"Really?" he said and she nodded.

" You're becoming one of my best friends. Which is why I am worried. Why are you withdrawing from me Draco? What did I do?" she said and she felt her eyes get watery.

"It's not you, Verina. I didn't want you too overwhelmed by my burdens. I've just been going through a lot and you didn't need my emotions on top of yours and your problems."

"But I want them, Draco. Even if I could feel them I want them. I don't want to lose anyone else. Please don't make me lose you too."

"You'll never lose me, Verina. Ever." He said and pulled her into his lap holding her close. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and her tears hit his skin. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. That was when she saw it she lifted her head and pulled up his sleeve and ran her fingers over the dark mark on his beautiful pale skin. She let the tears freely fall. "Is this your burden? " she asked with a whisper

"Yes." He replied.

Finally she kissed it and brought it to her face hoping somehow her tears would wash it away, but they didn't. Instead it stayed there angry on his skin. Draco put his hand on her face and turned her eyes to face his. "Verina, please don't give up on me."

Verina felt electricity through her entire being. Her hair stood up on her neck and her throat got tight. She looked into Draco's eyes and felt so much love for the human being in front of her. She got up and walked to the door.

"Verina, please come back."

Verina sobbed as she ran far away from him and to her room. She locked the door and fell on the floor clutching the carpet. She wasn't crying because he was a death eater that she could live with. She was in love him and she felt so guilty. How could she do this? Lev had been dead a month maybe a little longer. She was awful.

Draco banged on her door, but she ignored it. She had to.


	28. Chapter 28

My published story is officially 5 months old today! :)

* * *

She woke up to the smell of roses and smiled. Minni must have opened the window this morning. She stretched and yawned and sat up. She blinked in the semi-darkness and noticed the curtains were closed. She pointed her finger and the light turned on. She looked around at her room and gasped. Lavender roses covered every inch of her room. She looked for a card and found it and read it.

"One for every second of the day that I think about you, I missed you more." She read out loud and counted the vases. "120!" she said in shock and then did the math and smiled. " A rose for every second of the day."

A knock on her window made her jump and she ran and opened her balcony. " Hey guess what." Briony said walking in " We're on the cover of – Merlin's Beard this is a lot of freaking roses. What in Merlin's name?"

Verina handed her the card and Briony's jaw dropped. "Oh my word. Did you count the vases?"

"120." Verina said "That's a rose for every second of the day."

"This is so Draco. He always over does things, but hey it will come in handy one day right? I mean after all you two are in love with each other."

Verina shook her head. " It's only been a month since Lev's death."

"Then why the roses?"

"I am not sure. Oh Briony you don't think?"

"I do think and you know what I have doubted your love for Lev since the day I saw you two together. It was comfortable not love. Love is electric. It's like your bones are on fire. It's like you're out of breath and you're empty without them. It's not he wants what I want and he's a pureblood and I like snogging him so I am going to marry him. Love isn't the person you can live with, Verina. It's the person you can't live without. It's not having that person in your life and then feeling like you've lost part of yourself."

Verina looked at the floor and sighed. " Briony, I can't right now."

"Alright, but just think about it. You deserve some happiness, Verina. Somebody who loves you for you and not for who they want you to be. Lev loved you because you fed his dreams. Your mother loved you because you were a missing part of a man she loved even though you weren't. Your grandmother because you were her protégé and your grandfather because you were his little princess. Why does Draco love you? What does he have to gain?"

"Fame." Verina said simply. " My father."

"He loved you before he knew you were the Dark Lord's daughter, Verina. You need to hear this and I am going to just be blunt. He became a death eater to protect you. He didn't think your nightmares were nightmares at all. He thought the Dark Lord wanted you and he was doing everything in his power to stop it. At first he wanted to be like his father and climb the latter you know. Become a high ranking death eater and have this perfect wife, but then something inside him changed. Yavor died and Draco changed. He changed the minute he read that letter from Yavor. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted a life away from that. He told me so and then you went into that trance and he left to become a death eater. So he did it for you. If he wanted fame he had it. He is all over newspapers. He could have gone after me just as much if he wanted fame. He could go after numerous people. You're not the only famous person in the world. So stop that. He loves you because one day somehow he opened his eyes and he quit denying what he has known his entire life, and that is that he has loved you since the day you were born and he was the six month old baby sleeping next to you. Don't be a martyr, Verina. You're not Harry Potter."

Verina was speechless and she sat down on the edge of her bed. " What if I'm not ready? What if I can't? What if he dies and I lose him too? "

"Verina, you can't live your life in fear of losing everyone you fall in love with. I think there is a reason for all of this. Lev came into your life for a reason, Verina, and he died. So guess what you two weren't meant to be together forever. You were meant to be together for the time you were given. That time has ended. Now you happen to be falling desperately for a very good man who will understand better than anyone and who will love you until you draw your very last breath because that's how he is. He is all or nothing and if he is all about you accept it. I know Lev represented a side of you that you're still clinging to, but Verina that part of your life is over. There is no going back. So move on. I know it's been a month, but time doesn't control the heart and it never will. When your grandmother told you to heal I don't think she meant other people. I think she meant you. I think she meant you had to grieve and to heal and to live. Because that's all you can do; so don't let fear run your life. Love him. It's okay."

Verina shook her head. " Well, then."

"Sorry, it's just you're my best friend and I don't want you to suffer anymore. Any way. Avery said he gave you a letter from your mum yesterday. Have you read it?"

Verina shook her head. " No."

Briony sighed. " When you do you know where I am."

Verina shook her head. " I do."

Briony hugged Verina's neck. " I love you, Verina. And I don't want to lose you."

"I know, Briony."

"I am so glad you're coming back to me."

Verina smiled. " Me too. Now I need to get dressed I have a long day ahead of me."

"Oh yes, the breaking of ground."

"correct and then the daughters of Durmstrang tea."

"Well, you have fun." Briony said " Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Nope, my godmother is coming with me."

"Alright. Well, I love you."

"You too." Verina said and shook her head on her way to her dressing room. She wore a light blue straight lined knee length tank topped dress with a v-neck ruffled neck line. Her hair was carefully pinned to her head in a messy curly bun. Bulgarian fashion was different there was no need for large hats for this particular tea, unlike English teas, where large ridiculous hats were a must. She slipped on a pair of floral printed heels and headed down stairs for a spot of breakfast instructing Minni to put the roses all around the house. She wanted to see them in every room she went in.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and Draco was waiting for her. He was wearing a linen suit with a light blue tie and Verina smiled and jumped into his arms squealing as he spun her around.

"You're the sweetest man I have ever met."

He rubbed his nose against hers and she smiled he looked into her eyes. " Am I?"

"Yes, and I loved the roses all 1000 plus of them. Seriously I don't know anyone who buys 120 dozen roses for anyone."

He held her tighter and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not just anyone. You're you and I am me and so therefore 120 roses should never surprise you."

She smiled. " I have instructed Minni to place them all over the house so wherever I go, no matter where it is, I am reminded of you."

"So are you nervous about breaking ground today?" he asked and it hit Verina why he had on a blue tie."Nope, not with you in the audience cheering me on."

"Where else would I be?" he asked " someone I love deeply will be shoveling dirt and cutting ribbons in front of hundreds of people. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Verina's breath caught at the word love and she almost ran, but remembered Briony's words. She stayed despite her instinct to run. Footsteps coming down the stairs caused the two to part and Verina winked at him as she smiled up at Narcissa who walked down the stairs with Bella by her side.

"Could someone please explain to me why there are thousands of roses in Verina's room?"

"please because the smell is absolutely nauseating." Bella said

" Because I like roses." Verina said nonchalantly and Draco shrugged.

"I like roses too. Especially the big ones that kind of bloom out and they have those different colors."

"Oh yes." Verina said " Like the tips are darker and their fragrance is particularly sweet they definitely make my top three, but I must say I am a fan of purple and they don't really come in purple."

"Yes, that has always been your favorite color. Don't know why I have always been a fan of green myself."

"Green is a disgusting color." She said

"So you have said many times, but you own a green dress."

"Just one." She said holding up a single finger. "One."

"Well, it's probably my favorite dress of yours I must say."

"I thought you said the blue one I wore to dinner the other night was your favorite."

He thought about this. " So it is. Well, I guess I have two favorites."

"but you can't have two favorites you can only have one favorite."

"Then I vote the green one."

"You're saying that to be argumentative."

"I am, you caught me."

"So which one is your favorite?" she said crossing her arms.

"Well, it's hard to say, I will have to think on it." He said " It's a tough decision really."

"Is it?" she said " Well, good to know you struggle over it so much."

"Of course, I do. Say I wonder if Lilyana made those muffins I like so much. The blueberry and banana ones."

"Draco, I make those muffins."

"So you do… well then I guess she didn't. Oh well I want pancakes."

"Yum me too." She said and followed him to the dining room. She looked back at Narcissa who was wearing the same color blue she was. " Are you two coming?"

"Oh yes." Narcissa said "Of course."


	29. Chapter 29

He watched her as she spoke elegantly and freely about her grandmother. So young and yet so important the crowd, especially him, hung onto her every word. Soon she would depart and go to some tea thing and then she would be home again. However, being here in Bulgaria surrounded by her people remninded him that she would be back here in her world soon enough. In almost three weeks actually. He sighed a heavy sigh and his mother looked to him. She read his thoughts and seemed to understand. She took his hand and squeezed it.

Verina stepped down and Draco stepped up he took her hand and guided her back to her seat. She looked up at him with a sweet smile. He didn't understand why she ran from him the night prior or what changed, but if he didn't know any better he would say she liked him too.

Someone else got up and ended the ceremony and a receiving line was formed as Verina welcomed everyone. Draco never left her side and his mother wasn't far behind. The three got together for a picture or two and then his mother was called off by someone she knew. A photographer asked to take their picture and they agreed. Several Healers shook Verina's hand and asked for pictures and other such things. Verina's smile never wavered; her voice never became annoyed or unkind. He watched her in awe. She deserved so much more than one hundred and twenty roses.

He thought for a moment that maybe he was actually falling in love with her, but no that was impossible. This was still Verina, no matter how wonderful she had become. He thought back to last night as she sat on the desk her face so close to his. He was, for the first time, really physically attracted to her in a way he never had been before. It was different now and he wondered if it was because they had actually gotten to know each other in their moments spent together this summer sharing their dreams, knowledge, thoughts, feelings, likes and dislikes; their forming of a friendship or if it was because of their new found knowledge that they were not related at all.

He noticed things more now that he hadn't before. Things such as they curves of her lips, the rosiness of her cheeks, the deep rich violet of her eyes that seemed to peer deep into the inner most parts of your soul, the song like quality of her voice, the sparkle of her smile, the smallness of her hands as they clasped his, the tininess of Verina, but yet the womanly way her body curved and was formed, the elegant way in which she walked, the lavender smell of her perfume and the cascading curls of her hair. He noticed all of these things about her physically, but what he also noticed was how much he actually did like her and for so much more than what she was worth.

It was the sarcastic way in which she joked, the deviant grin she gave when she pulled one over on him, the spunky attitude she gave anyone who crossed her, her wit, her intelligence, her passion, her love, her kindness, her excitement for baking, for healing, for potions, for snakes, for flowers, for anything she like really, but even more so the way in which she spoke about those she loved. The way she could turn any person of stone into a person of silk; how she could melt your heart and make it hers all because she was that kind.

Yes, he noticed these things he noticed a lot of things. What really got him though was last night when she saw the angry Dark Mark that now stained his skin. She didn't yell, she wasn't angry, she was hurt and he could see that. Oh he could see the pain in her eyes and feel the grief of her tears. But he also felt the acceptance of what he had done. She traced it with his finger soothing it with her very touch and then she held it to her like she could wish it away, but instead kissed it. He knew she would stand by him no matter the choices he made, and he supposed that is what really got him. He felt like a fool for pushing her away when really she would have accepted him. She was a complex person so full of surprises and yet she was so predictably accepting and kind.

She turned to him as the crowd cleared away " A sickle for your thoughts."

He smiled " for you they're free."

She grabbed his hand as they headed to the car that would take her to the tea. "Your guard said he would meet you at the entrance of the hospital. Your mother is waiting on me in the car."

He peered around to see if anyone but the guards were watching and when he got the all clear he pulled her close to him. She hugged him warmly and pulled back.

" I don't have to go to the tea if something is the matter."

He kissed her cheek. " I thought you said you couldn't read my emotions."

She laughed " Oh I can read them I just can't feel them. Your eyes betray you, my love. Now tell me whats the matter. Is it something with Father?"

He wondered how she knew everything and sighed. " A little yes."

"What about him?"

He didn't dare tell her the assignment that weighed on his mind constantly nor how he wished she didn't have to go back to Durmstrang, but he could tell her how much he wanted the Dark Lord to accept him. " I just don't think he accepts me because of my father and I really want his acceptance."

Verina frowned. " It's because of me isn't it? You joined him because of me even before we knew?"

Briony was his only thought. " Yes." He answered honestly.

" Draco, I-" she said but the driver interrupted her.

"My Lady we're going to be late."

She turned " Yes, I am coming." She said and squeezed his hand and without a word walked off.

* * *

Verina looked back as Draco walked away. Could she love him without the guilt she felt? She would never know unless she tried, but she knew for certain it was too soon.

Narcissa squeezed her hand as she peered out the window.

They arrived at the tea on time and Verina was greeted warmly by her classmates. Most seemed to pity her, but there was something in the room she did not expect.

"Of course she would move on. It's just her families way. I heard she's with the Malfoy boy now."

"He's her cousin."

"That's the way of the English."

Verina ignored the gossip and didn't know how they knew, but she was sure she would find out.

"Their picture was all over Witch Weekly and my grandfather who gets the Prophet to keep up with those crazy Brits said they were in the social pages. Nothing has been confirmed, but I think they're together. He was with her at the hospital today."

"No, poor Lev the ground not even fresh on his grave."

Emilya walked up to Verina. " Don't listen to what they're saying. It's all nasty gossip."

Verina blinked away the tears for the first time she felt like this was no longer her world. Emilya held her hand.

"Verina, I have no doubt in my mind you loved Lev, but the fact of the matter is he's gone and you're sixteen. If you like someone else then do it. Be happy you deserve it. These girls they're just jealous because you have something they'll never have and that's genuineness. Alright? Now come on let's go get some tea."

Verina smiled. " I don't belong here anymore."

Emilya kissed her cheek. " You'll always belong with me, Verina, but I understand. Do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Verina asked.

"Smile." She said and Verina had no choice but to do so.

"Now go on. You have better places to be. I'll make up excuses for you."

"I love you so much, Emilya."

"And I you."

Verina grabbed her god mother and together they left and she never saw Durmstrang or most of those girls again.

* * *

_Let me know how I am doing! :) _

_Reviews are always appreciated. _

_AR_


	30. Chapter 30

Verina hummed as she walked into the drawing room. She felt Bella's presence almost immediately and was saddened by the loneliness the woman felt. Verina wondered how complex she really was, and then she began to feel sorry for her. Verina tried to push it away pity never did anyone good especially a murderer. She pruned her roses, but something nagged at her.

Her grandmother she realized. Telling her never to judge someone not even by their actions; perhaps there was more to Bella than met the eye.

Verina continued to prune trying to just ignore how she felt. She had saved the womans life that was certainly enough.

"Draco and Narcissa went out to London today. Why didn't you go?" Bella asked

Verina was annoyed, but smiled anyway and turned and looked at the woman. Instantly her frigidness turned to something else- maybe it was pity, maybe it was something else she didn't know.

"I didn't feel like it. Besides Draco is getting fitted for school robes and he is always cranky when he does that. He hates it and I would much rather not be present for that. He's one of my very best friends, but he is a bear when he is annoyed."

Bella snorted. " That he can be."

"So I decided to stay home and prune these roses that I am convinced will never die, but they're beautiful and so I will not complain."

Bella smiled. " He can be sweet too."

"When he wants to be. Well, this is the last of them do you like music?"

Bella seemed thrown by the random question but shook her head. " Of course, my lady."

Verina smiled. " Good then you won't mind then."

She sat at the piano and began playing Claire De Lune and Bella smiled and listened. Verina sat there for a while playing random pieces and Bella just sat and listened. Happy with the beautiful melody. Verina sang a few songs and Bella really enjoyed that. She probably hadn't heard music in a very long time and Verina felt sorry for her even more.

When she tired of playing she asked Bella if she would like to hear some poems and so Verina read her poems.

It was then their friendship formed.

Verina never thought it possible, but she supposed with her life anything was possible.

"My lady, Cissy tells me you have been having problems controlling some of your powers."

Verina shook her head. " A bit."

"Why don't I help you? I can show you ways to yield your wandless magic."

"You can?" Verina asked and Bella shook her head.

"Alright, lets give it a go."

"Now?" she asked surprised.

Verina laughed " Unless you want to hear more poems."

"Oh I would, but later. Alright stand up."

After about an hour Verina was channeling her anger into something not destructive. Bella agreed to teach Verina every day for a few hours until she went back to school. That was when Verina sighed.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked and Verina sat down.

" The girls at Durmstrang said some ugly things at the tea."

" And they hurt your feelings?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and well I don't feel like I belong there anymore. Like I am almost too English."

Bella nodded. " I see and so now you don't want to go all the way back to Norway."

Verina nodded and looked at her hands. " If you stay here will you be able to finish your education properly?"

Verina shrugged. " You and Cissy could teach me and then I could train at the hospital. Plenty of children do their schooling at home."

"As much as I would love that I don't think your father would like that, dear. Say why don't we do this? Why don't I talk to your father and godfather and see if we can maybe work something out?"

Verina smiled. "Would you do that?"

Bella pushed the girls hair out of her face. " Of course. Now come on you better rest. You've worked hard."

Verina let the woman put her arm around her and they walked to the tea room. Verina still couldn't believe that Bella almost raised her. She also couldn't believe she liked her so much.

Verina didn't argue against the idea of an afternoon nap and by the time she woke up she had to get dressed for dinner. She walked towards the stairs and met Draco halfway there.

"Hello." She said smiling " Did you have a good day?"

"Not as good as you. Bella hasn't stopped raving about you since we got home. You play piano better than anyone she has ever heard, you sing like an angel, you read poetry as if it were the easiest thing in the world, your so bright, you learn so quickly, you get the picture. I do believe you have earned yourself an admirer."

"I like her." she said and he looked at her in shock.

"You're serious?" he said and Verina nodded.

" Very much." She said giggling "Don't be so surprised."

"I'll try harder next time. Speaking of surprises your lovely god father is here. Apparently Daddy dearest has something to tell you, but had business to attend to, and didn't know how long it would take him. He wished to see you of course and says he promises to see you before you depart for school."

Verina rolled her eyes. " Because it's so very important."

They walked into the parlor and Verina greeted her god father. " Uncle Severus, what a nice surprise. It's so good to see you since our last little visit." She said winking.

He rolled his eyes. " You know I could get you into serious amounts of trouble."

Verina smiled " but you won't. Any way to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you before Sunday?"

"Your father and I have been talking with Bellatrix and Narcissa on your progress and your life here in England."

"Yes?" Verina said and looked to Bella who was smiling.

"And we all talked it over and we think that even though it is your last year of school and going to Durmstrang would only be sensible, that since you have lost Lev, and your family and we wouldn't want you to be so far away from us. And I have done some talking with your father and with the head master and Bella and though Bellatrix thinks it would be smart to home school and let you train at the hospital; your father thinks you need a formal education. He likes Durmstrang's emphasis on pure blood and Dark Arts, but understands that you need to be closer to your new home and so he has decided to send you to Hogwarts."

Verina's jaw dropped. She was going to be a 7th year how on earth could they transfer a 7th year?

"Don't worry. The schools are so similar that you will not be behind. You will graduate this year as planned, unless you choose to stay and receive more training. However, looking over your transcripts Professor Dumbledore thinks you will actually be ahead and has talked it over with the Healer at the school and the head Healer of St. Mungos and they have a very special set of classes for you to take along with a sort of an internship with Mrs. Pomfrey. You will get to practice and help heal injured students and move on to whatever program you wish to next year. I must say Professor Dumbledore went out of his way to accommodate you. This is very non-traditional in every way. But this way you will be with me and with your cousin and god brother for your last year of school and your father wishes you to continue your training with Bella. So she will be meeting you in Hogesmeade, under cover of course, once a month."

Verina squealed and hugged her god father and then Bella. " Oh this is wonderful! I must thank Professor Dumbledore immediately! I'll send him a basket of the finest candies they have at Honey Dukes and a card and oh this is fantastic."

Narcissa laughed. " I am sure he'll like that. Come on let's celebrate."

Verina looked to Draco and he smiled warmly at her and she knew he was thankful too.

" Will she be sorted?" Draco asked and Severus nodded.

"Yes, but we all know what house she'll end up in."

Verina smiled. " I suppose I need to call Ava. I'll need new robes and new shoes and a new wardrobe entirely. Oh how exciting. I must tell Briony."

Everyone was happy and cheerful. This was a new beginning of an adventure Verina would never forget.


	31. Chapter 31

"What?" Verina said sleepily stirring as Briony shook her awake.

"You have got to wake up. You're never going to believe this." She said as she waved a newspaper in her face, she had her hair pulled up and she was in excersize clothes.

Verina looked at the clock and groaned.

"Can it not wait?" she mumbled. " Go bother Draco."

"You're in the paper, Verina sit up."

Verina blinked her eyes open. Briony wouldn't have come about a newspaper article unless it was bad.

She handed her two papers and Verina read them and put her hand on her forehead. She and Draco littered the front cover of the Bulgarian paper. He was kissing her cheek as he helped her into the car. Verina flipped to the page indicated and there were more pictures of him helping her down from the stage, of him by her side in the receiving line rubbing her back, of the two together posing and smiling, and finally the big picture of him kissing her cheek.

Verina flipped to the social pages of the English paper and read about the Death Eater's son and the Bulgarian Minister's daughter. Then she read a quote that made her cringe and angry all at the same time.

"They're calling you two grieved lovers in Bulgaria and Pure Blood Supporting Masters of the Dark Arts in England! Did you read that part about you sticking up for Lucius in Witch Weekly and how you have rebelled against your grandfather?"

"I cannot believe it!" she said reading the article in the prophet over again." At least Bulgaria was kind about my seeking comfort in familiar arms in my time of grief, but England just ripped me to shreds and Draco didn't even deny it! He just said 'Verina and I are closer now than we have ever been. She's a bright spot in my life and I love her very much' He couldn't have added, but we aren't a couple! Oh this is ridiculous."

"I know it's upsetting, but do try to calm down. I don't want anything valuable to break." Briony said sarcastically and Verina glared at her.

"CALM DOWN? We're all over the papers! Bulgarian papers, English Papers, no doubt Witch Weekly, hell even the Quibbler probably has our picture posted as some conspiracy theory!"

Briony laughed and Verina just rolled her eyes she stood up and grabbed he rnight jacket placing it over her white chemise. Her hair hung wildly down her back in a black mass of curls that reached the base of her back. She barely got her slippers on before she was out the door. She walked down the hall and barged into Draco's sitting room and then into his bed chamber.

"Well, hello there." He said with a tooth brush in his mouth and a towel hung over his shoulder. He was bare foot in jogging pants and black tshirt. Verina very suddenly felt exposed and tied her night jacket quickly and handed him the papers. He read both of them and shook his head.

"Well, at least Bulgarian people remain loyal to you, and it's a good thing you'll be sorted into Slytherin. Otherwise, you would have issues at Hogwarts, but now everyone will love you even more. Have to say we were all a little bit worried about your politics, but now that helps that problem." He said putting water into his mouth and spitting it out.

"But you're upset aren't you? That's why you're in here. You mad at me because I didn't deny we were a couple?"

Verina crossed her arms. " Yes, we aren't you know that."

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean anything to papers who would speculate what they would want to speculate and all I said was the truth. I do love you and you are a bright spot in my world. So if that bothers you I am sorry, but you love me too and that is okay." He said

Verina blushed and felt very ashamed all of a sudden. " Well, I guess you're right."

"Besides, I think it's good publicity with your father. He'll be pleased and so will Bella. It works out for the best."

Verina sighed. " True, it doesn't give him a reason to talk to me now."

"Exactly, so please calm down."

Verina rubbed her temple " I am sorry."

"Come here." He said pulling her to him " No need to be sorry. I know how much you're struggling with this and I understand. Now I am going to run drills with Briony and you're going to get dressed and make those muffins I love so much." He said kissing her nose.

She turned to leave the room and stopped. " Draco, when you say you love me you mean it like well like friends? Right?"

"No, Verina." He said " You know exactly how I mean it."

Verina's heart beat inside her chest and this guilt washed over her as she thought of Lev.

"Draco, I can't." she said " I can't love you like that."

She walked out of the room and couldn't believe what had just happened. How could this happen?

Verina was in the kitchen stirring muffins and listening to Narcissa ramble.  
"Today you go and get sorted and get your school things, tomorrow we're having the dinner party here for the Slytherin Quidditch team, Friday is the last party of the social season at the Nott's, then it is your last week home before you two leave for Hogwarts. Which will be filled with your last visit to the hospital, your last visit with Emilya, packing, and all of that! Wow this summer has gone by so fast." She said and Verina shook her head.  
" Agreed."  
"Verina, you sound like something is wrong. Did something happen this morning besides the papers?"  
Verina added blueberries and almonds to the mix. "No, of course not."  
She grabbed a muffin pan and made muffins and jumped when the door open.  
"Briony had somewhere to be. She said she would see you tonight."  
Verina nodded and looked down at the counter.  
Draco threw his broom into the cupboard and stomped upstairs.  
Verina just continued mixing and said nothing.  
If this was how things were going to be so be it.

* * *

Review. Review. Review. Review. I write better when you review. I like reviews. Reviiiiieeeeewwww.

ANNA REA


	32. Chapter 32

Verina walked to the door and opened it and hugged her god father.

" Are you ready?" he asked and Verina breathed a shakey breath.

"Am I ready to start a new school my last year of schooling? Yes. Am I ready to go and be sorted exposed to the head master of the school as that hat peers into my mind? No. I read all about the history of Hogwarts and that hat. Not even the most powerful Occulemence can get past him. He'll know my blood line the minute the hat hits my head, but it doesn't matter does it? Because he suspects something" she said and narrowed her eyes.

"Verina it is not nice to use your powers like that." her god father said

"Not my fault!" she defended " They're hard to control. Besides that! What does he suspect?"

"He suspects the Dark Lord has a secret weapon. He has brought up an heir once or twice."

Verina gasped " and now I go to Hogwarts. We just gave it away."

"Not necessarily. I told him that you needed to be close to me for your safety. He thinks the Dark Lord is after your family he has no idea why."

Verina scoffed. " This is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about not Igor Karkaroff!"

Severus glared. " You just scoffed at me."

"I did?" she said with an arched brow.

"Yes, you're spending too much time with Draco apparently. Any way we're going to be late we need to apparate to the grounds now."

Verina rolled her eyes and handed him her arm. " I hate this."

"And I hate how much whining you've done today." He said playfully and before she could retort they were twisting in a tube.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them outside the gate in a long yellow robe and hate. Verina thought her looked very friendly and scholarly. He had on half-moon spectacles and grey hair like she had remembered and a friendly smile. He extended an old wrinkled hand to her and she took it and he kissed her hand.

"Ms. Obonlesnky it is a pleasure to see you again. Welcome to our school. Hogwarts welcomes you your final year of schooling and we hope this can become your home. Your godfather has told me so much about you so I figured before we go over your transcripts, classes, and sorting that we would walk around and have a tour and a little chat."

Verina smiled and saw nothing deceitful in him. She took his arm and he walked her all around the castle and the grounds. Asking her about her interests, her schooling at Durmstrang, her summer, and her past experiences he had read about in the papers. He told her a lot of history about the school and showed her paintings and such.

"I won't show you each dormitory as it would take so much time, but after your sorting I will show you your dormitory and your room."

Verina smiled and agreed that was a good idea and followed him into his office.

"It really is a beautiful place. So open and airy and light." She said " and full of history. Much different than my dear, Durmstrang, though it will always be my first home."

He smiled at her. " I understand, dear Verina. Now here is my office."

Her god father pushed the small of her back gently into the office with the gargoyle guards. Verina looked around in awe at the books, the paintings, the majestic grandeur of it all, and when she took a seat she finally saw the head masters blackened hand.

"SIR!" she said " What evil have you tampered with?"

"Evil unimaginable I am afraid." He said smiling

"I highly doubt it, sir. I can imagine a lot of evil, after all, I went to Durmstrang."

"Touche', but the question is do you recognize the curse." He asked and Verina took his hand without permission or hesitation.

"Well, it's hard to say, but it's a type of killing curse for sure bottled into some sort of thing. Kind of like if you were to bottle death like poison. I am assuming it was a ring since it is your hand and it seems worse on your middle finger. Too big for your ring finger I am assuming. You seemed to have caught the curse quickly, but no doubt it will spread. I can try a few enchantments, but I give you a year a year and a half if you're lucky, sir. Please tell me your affairs are in order."

"Wonderful bed side manner, Ms. Obolensky, but you know better than to sugar coat after all you have sensed my strength. I admire your intelligence, and you may try all the enchantments you like, but your god father here has done as much as I think we can do."

Verina looked at it and determined he was right. " In the end, when it comes, I can make you comfortable. You can die peacefully and without pain or humiliation."

He smiled. " Your reputation has not failed you, my dear. If that time ever comes I have full confidence that you and your godfather both will do what is right. Now let's talk academics shall we. I am sure you're excited to hear your course work for this year. To become a Healer, you have to at least receive an Exceeds Expectations at N.E.W.T. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Because of your work at Durmstrang I do not feel like you need defense against the dark arts. You have already excelled in the subject so I have replaced it with three days of arithmetic with your god father and two days of orchestra."

Verina scoffed. " Two days of Orchestra! Why?"

"Because you could use the relief, and your godfather tells me you play piano and that you quite enjoy it. Our orchestra meets on Tuesday and Thursdays and sometimes on Saturdays."

Verina smiled. " You're funny you're making me take a class I will enjoy."

"Yes." He said "and traditionally since our students take 6 classes I think that will do."

"No, absolutely not. It will not count as a class I will do it, but merely for extracurricular activity and gladly if you really want me to, but I want another class." She said stubbornly.

"Unfortunately, I have no other class to offer you because of your schedule." He shrugged "Unless you would like to take flying or divination."

Verina looked at her godfather.

"Absolutely not, Verina is too powerful to participate in ordinary divination. It could be unnecessarily dangerous she can perhaps use it as a personal study hour and have reading assignments from Healers."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and made a note on paper. " Even better from three pm until 5pm every day Verina will help Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. That is ten hours and makes up for her missing class and her two hour elective. If she chooses to do Orchestra she may though it is my wish that she will purely for fun."

Verina looked at her god father and then at professor Dumbledore. " Done. It's a deal."

Dumbledore shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now it is time for the sorting."

Severus cleared his throat and scratched his arm. "I am sorry there seems to be an emergency something came up. Verina we must go. You can be sorted some other day."

"Never mind that Severus you go and I'll watch her floo to the Malfoy Manor. She can summon her house elf to escort her. Go no worries."

Severus severely hesitated, but eventually left without much talking.

Verina sighed as she watched him leave and then watched as Dumbledore grabbed a black hat from the shelf. It began coughing and blinked his eyes. " What? Oh yes."

"No song necessary, dear Hat, we just need you to sort Verina here."

"Excellent." It said and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. So much conflict in one person; why yes I see it your loyalty to your family, your blood, your world, and yet your loyalty to yourself, your dreams, the person you see yourself as. You're waging war, within yourself. Nothing like your forefathers. Born to be a leader, yet you do not believe in what you're leading, very interesting; you're friendly, loyal, hardworking, modest, patient, witty, smart, wise and knowledgeable, brave, courageous, but yet you're clever, resourceful, determined, you have a need for greatness for accomplishment, and a vast knowledge of all things. This is most interesting indeed, but where do I put you, my dear? Huffelpuff surely won't help you, and you have much too much heart for Ravenclaw I am afraid. Maybe Gryffindor…but nooo hmmm what's this? Trying to hide your water spirit, your extraordinary gifts, your heritage ? No, no that will never do. Your blood is pure you should be proud. I know exactly where you will go.. it's going to be Slytherin."

Verina sighed in relief and took the hat off. " Too bad, Uncle Sirius would have been proud if I were to just come out as a Gryffindor guess my head stays on the family tree just a little while longer."

"Uncle Sirius!" A painting said proudly." Is that my granddaughter, Verina? Yes it is. Look at her as beautiful as her grandmother and she has finally come to Hogwarts."

"Grandfather Black always good to see you." She said nodding at the painting. " Well professor there it is."

"Yes, there it is. I am sure your father will be proud- I mean would be." He said slyly and Verina looked at him and tried to search deep into his mind, but he was a skilled man.

He smiled. " Your head of house as you know is Professor Snape, as you will call him, during classes and such, and your house if you would like to see it is in the dungeons."

"No thank you. I spent a year here and I have seen plenty of the dungeons." She smiled kindly, but wanted nothing more than to leave. She felt very uncomfortable around him as if he knew who she was.

"Of course, now as for your rooming situation, your cousin Briony previously roomed with Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, but she has been named prefect and has been given the Slytherin house's head girl room since our head girl is a student from another house. I had a feeling that you would be a Slytherin and so I took the liberty of asking your cousin if she minded sharing her room and of course she did not by any means. So you will be rooming with Briony in that room. It's also for your safety because that room is both private and away from both dormitories closer to your head of house. That way you will be secluded if need be."

"Thank you for your consideration and for going out of your way for me, head master."

"absolutely welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

_In just a few chapters Verina will be starting Hogwarts for the first time as a Seventh Year very non traditional, but since when is Verina ever traditional! :) _

_The Sorting Hat part was my favorite because he put her where she truly belonged despite her inner battle.  
Tell me how you felt about the outcome and the progression of the story! _

_Your Curious Author, _

_AnnaRea _


	33. Energizer WIP Award Nomination

Dear Readers,

Slytherin Princess has been nominated for an award!

I just want to thank you all for being my motivation through out and to share this with you.

Love always,

AnnaRea

ALSO check out our art stuff at

https&/www&facebook&com/anna&rea&140?fref=ts

just replace the &'s :-)

_**I have the pleasure to tell you, that you are nominated for a **_

_**Energize W.I.P. Award **_

_**In the category "Most promising Harry Potter FanFiction"**_

_**The Voting will be from Nov. 13. – Nov. 20.**_

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You will find your "nominee-banner" here: **_

_**Since FF net don´t let me post links, just change the * into . please **_

_**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Noreia NC Charly **_

_**Energize W.I.P. Awards...**_


	34. Chapter 33

" Master Draco, the security is switching shifts would you like to know who is on duty?" Stanko said walking into the room

"Yes, please bring me the list, mother and Aunt Bella went out for some reason and won't be back for dinner so I told Lilyana not to worry about dinner so take the night off when have one of them report to me regularly. News breaks tomorrow that Verina is transferring schools and we wouldn't want any unnecessary drama and after the papers releasing that whole Verina's a death eater supporter thing and we wouldn't want a radical muggle, ministry official or worse an order member snooping around. Nothing odd today?" he asked and Stanko shook his head.

"Not at all. A strange owl delivered a letter, but other than that nothing." He said assuring the young boy.

"That could be anything." He said waving it off. " Now her tailor comes tomorrow, and then we have the Slytherin Quidditch dinner here on Friday and you're all prepared for the Nott dinner correct?" he said " That's next week and we can't prepare too much. Also, have you noticed the begonias are wilting what is with that?"

"Cool weather starting early, sir. I have tried everything and so has your mother."

"Let Verina know. She'll sing to them or something and the bloody things will bloom."

"Of course." He said " And your car sir. It needs a repair."

"Do it just have it ready for the fall alright?" he said " and take good care of her please."

"Of Lady Verina or the car sir?" Stanko said teasingly.

"Both." Draco said seriously and heard the familiar sound of tiny heels on tile. He hadn't realized how much he noticed those things about her. Her heels on the tile, her things scattered everywhere. "Speaking of, here she is now.."

"It's a man thing I promise. You'll hear every little sound she makes for the rest of your life."

"Good I was worried I was going insane."

"Just love, my boy. It happens to us all. Thanks for the night off." He said and exited as Verina entered she said her greetings and walked to Draco's desk.

"I have awful news." She said sadly and looked at the ground. " I um I was sorted into Gryffindor."

He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing and he went to tell her it was okay and she looked up at him with a giggle. " Joking! I am in Slytherin."

He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. " You're so mean."

"I know I am." She said and handed him papers. "This is my schedule, my school supplies, and my room assignment."

"You're rooming with Briony in the head girls room. That's right next door to my new room."

"Well, then you won't miss me much then. I am just glad my classes don't start until 10 am and end at 5pm."

"Yeah what is this HWI and why on earth are you in Orchestra?"

"The headmaster told me to be in Orchestra and HWI is hospital wing internship it's to make up for a class I am missing. Isn't that great? First-hand experience every day and I still have time to read and relax after dinner until curfew at eleven."

"That's great, Ver." He said " I am really happy for you. After Ava comes tomorrow why don't you and I go to London and pick these things up don't and we can even stop by St. Mungos."

He had to admit he was trying hard, but in order to get what you wanted you had to try hard to get it. She looked skeptical at first, but then she sighed. " I would like that. Come on we need to go get ready for dinner and I should break the news to Bella and Cissy."

"They are out I am afraid and I gave Lilyana the night off so we're on our own for dinner."

She turned and smiled. "Tell you what I am going to go wash up because I am covered in soot. I will make dinner and we can eat it in the sun room."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll finish up these reports and I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said and watched her leave.

He could hear her singing in the kitchen before he arrived in there. It smelled wonderful of a mix of herbs and spices. He peaked in and watched her. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her heels were on the floor kicked off carelessly, and lavender apron was covering her outfit. She chopped and hummed and sipped a dark liquid from a wine glass. He knew the Balkans and their beliefs that everyone not matter the age drank alcohol. He watched her pour some in the pan she was cooking and shook his head. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck and she leaned into him. " I can't cook supper if you're trying to seduce me, Draco."

He laughed and traced his hands along the curvature of her waist and his stomach growled.

She turned and handed him a glass. " It's called rakia. It's peach try it."

"Sounds very feminine." He said and she rolled her eyes. " Shall I make you a milk then?"

He laughed and sipped the beverage. " That's very good."

"Mhm. Now sit."

He obeyed and watched her cook and listened to her talk about her new schedule and answered her questions about the upcoming parties and more importantly the upcoming school year. She put a spoon of something in his mouth and he moaned. It was some of the best tasting stuff he had ever had. "Zelevi Sarmi" she said " that's the sauce that goes over it. Here try this cheese made only in Bulgaria it's called Sirene."

He ate it and liked it and she smiled and went back to cooking. " You know, Lev and I, we used to talk about our children. How I was going to cook their meals, teach them things, you know?"

"That dream isn't gone Verina"

She sighed. " I suppose. What do you want your future to look like?"

He thought for a minute and looked down at his hands. " I see myself being a devoted husband, father, follower of the Dark Lord, and leader in our world. I see myself teaching my son to fly his first broom and catching his first snitch. I just see me being happy. Not like my father, basically."

She smiled. " I can see that happening for you."

She sighed and stirred. " You don't want to know."


	35. Chapter 34

"I really didn't understand your want for new emerald green dresses, but I have to admit it's in this year. So good for you for calling it, however, I only have evening wear until the winter, when the color becomes more appropriate." Ava said "Other than your Slytherin gear nothing is green. Just so you know. BUUUUTTT" she said enthusiastically " all of your uniforms are done, your shoes are done, and all of that; along with your autumn clothes. I will be sending you your winter clothes and shoes and your new coat for this season. Since you don't have any big events until October I am not worried about it. I had evening dresses made at the beginning of the season so your dress for the Nott's is finished. I think you will like it."

Verina smiled and looked through the garments. " Thank you so much, Ava. These look wonderful." She back to the sorting and the things the head master said it made her shiver. She took a deep breath and looked through more clothes.

"So is it true? What the papers are saying about you and Master Draco?"

Verina arched a brow. "Certainly not."

"Do you like him?"

Verina shook her head and put her head in her hands thinking about the night before in the kitchen the way he touched her and the feelings that had burned inside her and yet the confusion she felt. " I barely know."

"I see. Well don't let me push you. Any way I was told to be quick. Briony is anxious to see her dress for the party. So I'll be off. " Ava said and Verina plopped down on her bed. The minute she was gone Bella was in her room. Verina smiled and was glad Bella had gone out last night. The fresh air did her some good. She wondered where they went, but they just said out, but to where is what she wanted to know. She sort of blamed them for she and Draco's impromptu romantic dinner in the sun room. Complete with a sunset, good food, and Rakia to get her just warmed up enough to enjoy flirting with her god brother. They talked about their futures and what they saw, and he held her hand and she kissed his nose. She wasn't doing a very good job at avoiding him and avoiding the guilt she felt everytime her heart fluttered when she saw Draco. Bella was leafing through the clothes and humming off key.

"These are delightful. Look at this green one. I love it wear it to dinner tonight. It's appropriate for evening and the whole Slytherin Quidditch team will be here. Of course I will be here, but not as me. Stupid isn't it? Like they aren't all children of death eaters." She said reminding Verina of her mother. She wondered how close they actually were when they were young seeing as how they acted so very much alike. Save the murderous crazed side of Bella she unleashed on all muggle borns.

Verina rolled her eyes at her visitor she wasn't looking forward to dinner tonight with a bunch of Slytherin boys talking about Quidditch. " Jinx me and I'll jinx you and we can both get out of it."

"We can't jinx each other. How will it work? No we will have to just lie and sneak away, but Draco won't be happy. He is so looking forward to showing you and your "distant relative" off. Look at these shoes. You have the smallest feet."

Verina fell down into her pillows. " He's so ridiculous. He acts like we're getting married or something and I am not sure he's wrong."

"Neither am I really. Your father adores the idea and so does your god father and god mother and of course you know how your mother felt about it. Not to mention your grandfather."

"Oh yes, I know, but two of those people are dead and three of those people's opinion doesn't outweigh the guilt I feel every time I even consider the option. Seriously Lev hasn't been dead 3 months and I am already having crazy thoughts about Draco."

"They aren't crazy and that's just it Lev is dead and you're 16 you have a right to move on, and Draco would be a smart match and a downright good catch. He's too bloody handsome for his own good and he's got that Black charm thing, and he's in love with you. That's not something you get much in our world. It's like the perfect man; rich, pureblood, and he actually cares about you. I would say go for it better than the alternative."

"Which is what? My father doing something insane like arranging some awful marriage with someone like Theodore Nott."

"No, not like exactly that." Bella said " and Nott is a pig."

Verina rolled over and a a paper caught her eye. She lifted it and looked at it. " Oh."

"What's that?"

" My mother's letter and birthday present for me."

"You haven't looked at it yet?"

"No, I haven't." she said and thought back to the fire" Bella you weren't there that night were you?"

Bella sighed and sat down on her chair. " I knew this was coming. Alright, no I was not there. I well I have some boundaries and attacking one of my best friends is one of them. So as much as I was needed I chose the other raid that night. I told your father it was best. I honestly thought someone would have made it out alive and well I couldn't really stop it. Warning her would have done nothing. You see she had to die and as much as I hate to say that some people just have to die in order to accomplish things for the greater good."

Verina looked at her hands and a tear slid down her cheek. " But why?"

"She made a deal and she broke it, Verina. Your father retaliated in the way she knew he would."

"So it was her fault?" Verina cried and Bella moved to the bed.

"No, it was no one's fault. You can't think of it that way, angel. You have to think of it separately. Think of it as your mother dying tragically and that's it, otherwise, you'll go mad and no one and I mean no one could live with that. You're needed right now so you have to be strong. And as much as you may resent your father you can't live with the constant hatred and resentment towards things you cannot change otherwise you'll be miserable. I know trust me. I have lived that life."

Verina laid her head in Bella's lap. " You're not evil, Bella."

Bella said nothing but stroked the hair of the girl meant to be her child, but never became that. Verina knew Bella wouldn't change, but she loved the good in her and as bad as it was she ignored the bad. Because like Bella said and would say many more times before she died you can't hate what you cannot change, nor can you obsess over changing it. Sometimes there are inevitables you must accept or stay miserable. It was Verina's hardest learned lesson and one she wouldn't learn until well into her adult hood.

"Bella" Verina said " How did Lev die?"

Bella thought about it and then said quietly. " Fighting." She said and Verina nodded.

" I loved him."

"Yes, you did, but not the way you should have loved a husband."

"How did you know that?" Verina said and sat up her tears rolling off her nose.

"Because I married my Lev, and watched my true love die."

"I had no idea." She said " Tell me about him."

"When I looked at him it was as if I was alive, but in a different way. Like my heart beat a different rhythm, but I was the most comfortable around him as if he knew better than anyone. It was just easy being around him and I knew he didn't care what I said or what I thought he loved me anyway. He was more than a lover, but a best friend. Any ways I was set to marry him from a young age. His name was Thomas Yaxley a pure blood with a good family, and tons of money, but we had bigger plans. Any way he was in Diagon Alley one night heading home from something I don't remember, but there were some muggles or squibs and they attacked him and he was killed. They weren't imprisoned because Thomas was 'death eater scum'. I met Rudolophous and he understood me, understood my wants, and was my very good friend and I even loved him, but never like Thomas. In life you're either going to have one of three things. A Lev, A Thomas, or a lonely bed chamber with your house elf, it's your choice which one you chose. If you have a Thomas don't let him go."

Verina wiped her eyes and sighed. " I know what you mean."

" I know you do. Which is why I am telling you. Don't listen to the papers or Ava or anyone else they aren't worth it and stop feeling guilty for moving on and trying to be happy at 16 years old. No one finds their soul mate at fourteen, Verina. It's okay to love someone else."

" Again how do you know all of this?"

"Because Verina I was you."

Verina looked at the woman and she could see that so much, and she was chilled to the bone and more frightened than she cared to admit.

Bella walked away and Verina turned to her package and opened it.

Inside of it was her mother's old jewelry box. Verina opened it and heard her mother's voice filter out singing Verina's favorite lullaby. Verina opened the letter and read it. Her mother explained everything from Regulus Black's sacrifice to her own and her growing love for her child and the child that would change the world. Verina read the words of good bye and cherished them. Holding them to her chest and listening to her mother's voice she sobbed. She walked to her drawer and pulled out the ring that Lev gave her and she held it in her hands.

She gasped and fell to her knees.

_No matter how hard you push her, no matter who you take from her, no matter what you say or what you do you will never break her. Ever. Which is your goal isn't it? To break Verina and put her back into your perfect image. Well, try. Try and you'll see it will never happen because she is everything good and she is everything truthful and she is hope. She will never be like you no matter how hard you try. Kill me, kill us all, and she will still prevail. She will always love and heal. She will always be good and happy and beautiful." _

"_I have seen you heart. You know she doesn't love you, and yet you're willing to die to save her poor excuse for a mother." _

"_I love her with everything that I am and if giving my life means that she will have everything in life she deserves then okay. " _

"_And what is that boy?" _

" _Love. She deserves the mother who loves her and you don't get to take that away from her." _

"_I will take it away from her because my daughter needs only me. You're a good pure blood, successful, and wealthy. You can have her tomorrow if you only give them up." _

"_No, I don't want her if it means her unhappiness." _

"_And yet you were willing to marry her despite her not loving you." _

_Lev said nothing and finally the Dark Lord began to laugh. _

"_A body guard? You were her body guard? A member of Seriphina's armed forces." _

"_My mission is to save the Princess from all harm. I have made it my life goal to protect her." _

"_How noble of you." He said and raised his wand. _

_Seriphina jumped and screamed. _

"_NOOOO!" she said " No. Why are you doing this? She's nothing to you. Why?" _

"_She's my daughter. You lied to me, you defied me, and you broke our agreement."_

* * *

Verina couldn't watch them die. Nor could she understand what she had just seen.

She grabbed her mother's letter and opened it. She read her mother's very last words to her.

* * *

_**My Dearest Daughter Verina, **_

_**Today is your birthday and I am here no longer. I had a feeling that this would happen, and that I would die at the hand of your father. May you always cherish this birthday as the birthday that changed your life, and my you listen to my voice whenever it suits you. May it bring you comfort in times of darkness and sadness. Today you are sixteen. A monumental birthday, for sure, and a birthday I am so sorry I missed, but you must understand my life was worth sacrificing. If I could try to save you then I would in anyway. I am sure you have so many questions and doubts; hurt, and even anger, but the most I can do is try to explain where I was coming from. I agreed to carry the heir of the dark lord because he threatened to kill the people I loved dearly, and Regulus had already sacrificed himself for the greater good. I knew that me having you would be counterproductive to the cause he died for, but my hands were tied and I simply did what I had to do to save your god father and your grandparents to save Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and yes even Bellatrix. He threatened them all and what harm could one child do? Well, I will tell you you have done a lot, but harm against him. I truly believe our salvation will and always has lied with you. Harry Potter may be the face, but you will be the final key to this whole puzzle and I am sorry. For that I truly am. What I am not sorry for is having you, for loving you, for raising you. Because you were the brightest light of my life and the greatest joy I have ever known. **_

_**I have admired your strength, your brilliance, your power, your kindness, and your love for so long. However, I daily question your happiness. Which is my one wish for you; my wish for you on this birthday and for the rest of your life is that you are happy. Never let your guilt run your life, your sadness rule you, your choices define you, and your obligaitons be your chains. Rather live your life full of love and laugher and joy. And never live it alone. In the end when your life is ending and you look around never regret and never feel lonely. My wish for you is that you find someone who loves you with everything and all things, who loves you like Regulus loved me. **_

_**I know that you're probably grieved more than ever before, but I beg you to move on and live your life. Don't let our sacrifices be in gain, don't let everything your family has strived so hard to do go to waste. So smile my little princess, dance in the rain, sing like your voice will never leave you, laugh with all joy, live life to the fullest, and live with everything. **_

_**Happy Birthday, my love. **_

_**-Mother**_

* * *

Verina wiped her tears away and picked herself up off the floor. She looked in the mirror and stared into her mother's eyes. She looked down at her ring and put it away gently.


	36. Nomination voting

Hey everyone,

Until the W.I.P. awards are over I have decided not to post.

If you would please go vote for my fanfic on energizewipawards*blogspot*com I would be so appreciative!

Thank you for the nominations and for your constant support.

AnnaRea


	37. Chapter 35

With care, precision and skill Verina's makeup and hair were done. Her usually curly hair was straightened stopping at her mid-thigh. Her bang dramatically framed her petite face. Her make up was perfectly done to match her skin tone. Her violet eyes stood out brilliantly beneath the silver eye shadow and catlike eye liner her lips were a ruby red and her cheeks where brilliantly outline with a light silver to make her cheek bones stand out. Her emerald green dress, though modest, clung to her figure showing the world she was no longer the little princess Bulgaria loved, but the sixteen year old Lady that was about to sweep England. The dress at first glance was floor length but when she walked you could see in all actuality it stopped at her knees and the floor length appearance was a train. The top was a crop top exposing her back and her mid chest but instead of flesh an onyxed S design turned into the two strap that tied around her neck it all came together in a perfect mix of dramatic elegance. Her onyx bracelet on her left arm and her Obolesnky ring on the other were perfect accessories. She looked at herself in the mirror unbelieving of her appearance. Briony walked in and looked at her.  
" Your godfather is going to never let you out of his sight ever again. Bravo Ava. I must say I feel rather inadequate." She said as Verina rolled her eyes at her gorgeous cousin clad in a knee length one shouldered gold dress.

"You're ridiculous." She said and slipped on her black closed toe heels. " Come on we're going to be late."

"Your hair is fabulous. Seriously you should keep it straight."

"Shut up will you?" Verina said playfully and walked out of her door.

The clock had already chimed 6 and Verina knew she was going to get disapproval from her godmother and brother waiting for her downstairs. She, as a member of the house hold, had to be there to greet the guest.

She descended the stairs listening to Briony fill her in on all the latest team gossip and she heard a low whistle and whispers.

"Not the same Verina Obolesnky from the papers now is she?"

"She's Lady Verina now of course not."

"Bloody hell she's a good looking bird."

"Malfoy already called dibbs apparently; said her father would have our heads and everything else if we so much as looked at her."

"Hard not to when she dresses like that."

Verina ignored the comments, knowing they were unaware of her extraordinary hearing abilities.

Draco met her at the end of the stairs. Verina looked at the boys with a coy look and kissed her godbrother's cheek and put her arm through his. Every male in the room was jealous and she realized it was surprisingly thrilling. She looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. He was wearing a black shirt and a green tie. " You look very handsome."

He kissed her neck. " Try not to flaunt your beauty too much, love. It's not nice."

She laughed and winked whispering into his ear. " It's not me flaunting my beauty I am worried about." She teasingly nipped his ear and let go of his hand and walked to "her friend from Bulgaria".

"Merlin, Verina. That's not the dress I picked out."

"No? Oh well." She said and took a Rakia glass from Jibby though the she was sure they weren't meant for the underaged wizards and witches in attendance she was Bulgarian. The Nott parents approached her and she held out her hand politely as they bowed. " Lady Verina."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nott a pleasure to see you as always I am so looking forward to your little party next week. I hear it is going to be quite the shindig." She felt so empowered all of a sudden she had no idea why, but she liked this side of her.

" Quite." Mr. Nott said. " Theodore is here have you had the chance to speak to him."

Verina looked at Bella slyly and Bella rolled her eyes. Verina looked at Draco who was talking to some elder men, probably death eaters, and she smiled. " I'll be sure Draco and I make our way over to him. He really does appreciate Theodore's presence on the team, but I shouldn't be telling all of his secrets."

She took a drink of her drink and nodded her head. " Will you excuse us. I see my god father." She said escaping and taking Bella with her.

"So annoying." She whispered to her companion.

"Speaking of annoying. Why is she here?" Bella nodded towards Briony.

"Bella that's not nice Briony is a member of this-"

"Not Briony you ninny the little nitwitted tease beside her."

Verina looked right at Pansy Parkinson in a form fitting red dress.

"Oh her. I heard she was Crabbe's date. That's what it said on the RSVP anyway. Narcissa wasn't too pleased with it either."

"Oh no. There she goes."

Verina watched as Pansy floated her way to Draco. Kissing his cheek and flirtasiously offering him a drink. It was then Verina noticed the tell tale lavender swirl coming out of it.

"Oh no she doesn't." Verina said and walked over to Draco.

"Draco, darling." Verina said taking the drink he just accepted. " You hate meade remember? Come let's fetch you some scotch and I just saw the Mrs. Crabbe."

Draco looked at her questioningly, but took her hand anyways. " You heard the missus chaps. Don't drink too much."

They all smiled as Verina waved them a goodbye.

Draco looked around and pulled Verina into the hallway that lead to the kitchen. " What was that?"

Verina stuck the drink under his nose. " Smell that and tell me what you smell."

He arched his brow and inhaled. " Hmmm I smell that book smell you know like super old books the way they smell, salt water, the broom cupboard, the kitchens, lavender and lilac… hmmm I smell your perfume. Verina did you put your perfume in this drink?"

Verina dropped the glass and gasped and levitated stopped it mid air.

"I am sorry." She said surprised. " I'll just go umm give this to Minni."

"Wait just a minute." He said putting the glass on the table and pulled her to him by her elbows. "You look amazing tonight."

She couldn't breathe at all. " Draco there are paintings and people everywhere."

He kissed her nose. " Let them see. Let them all see. I saw how jealous you got of Pansy. Tell me what does that drink smell like to you."

She smelled it as he held it to her nose. " It smells like the beach, roses, freshly cut grass, pastries, mint, tobacco, and…" she smelled it again intensely " and like something sweet, but musky all at the same time. It's familiar sort of like…." She blushed and realized what she smelled. He set the drink now and she leaned into him realizing it was the same smell. " How did you know it was a love potion?"

"I am not a fool." He said smiling. " In more ways than that one Amortensia is known for attracting a person. Verina, the minute I smelled you knew. I definitely know what I am attracted to."

She felt her heart jump into her throat. Her shakey hand reached up and with her index finger she brushed his cheek and leaned up on her toes her nose rubbing with his his breath tickling her. She inhaled it's sweet minty taste. It was agony as their lips got closer together untouching and yet so very close.

"Oi! There you two are."

They both jumped back and Draco cleared his throat. " Ohhhh… I am umm wow… Well, umm you know I should go and find Briony." Blaise Zabini said. " and not tell her about what I just saw."

Verina wipped around and took out her wand. " You saw nothing."

Blaise stammered and gulped. " I saw nothing, Verina. I definitely did not see you and Draco snogging."

Verina pushed past him and walked off in embarrassment and back to the party. She needed to get ahold of herself and quickly.


	38. Chapter 36

To say she didn't know the power of her own beauty ever again would be a lie. She had a new sense of empowerment and he could see it all over her. The way she walked around his team mates knowing she was hypnotic- knowing she was as beautiful as they came. It was something Briony had known and used to her advantage her entire life. Verina had never known which is what made her the nicer cousin not that her niceness would subside, but she definitely knew now her power over everyone. She probably knew before, but was too afraid, he would bet on that too. He remembered their noses touching in the hall way her sweet breath on his lips; their equal moments of honest and open vulnerability. Vulnerability he would wager neither had ever felt before. It was as if they both were on the brink unable to jump. He rubbed his temple and looked out the window. She and Briony were lying out in the sun cucumbers on their eyes, house elves fanning them, sipping lemonade, and laughing at he and Blaise for the fools they were.

* * *

Verina laughed a hearty laugh at Briony's perfect impersonation of Blaise. "Briony, we mustn't stoop down to their level. We are far and I mean far above them all of them."

Verina snarled and rolled her eyes. " My father is going to hear about this."

The girls roared in silly laughter. " And what's bad is we love them anyway." Briony said " Seems to me we're the foolish ones."

"I'll say. I can't believe we almost kissed." Verina said " That would have been a disaster."

"Maybe. I think you should do it. Just walk up to him and snog him and just get it out of the way. Kill some of this tension that you two have going on."

"We aren't even a couple that would be severely inappropriate and oh so very English of me."

"Well, you are half English might as well embrace it. Besides you live in England now and you might want to stake your claim on him before we get to school. That Parkinson girl is love with him and you saw her at the party."

Verina seriously was not worried about Pansy Parkinson at all. " You want me to worry about poor little Pansy? Absolutely not, I am the Dark Lord's daughter, the daughter of the best known seeker and the first witch to earn eternal glory, the granddaughter of the Bulgarian minister of magic and his lovely bride who stole the magical world's heart by storm, let's not mention my redeemable qualities. My beauty only rivaled by yours and no other, my charitable heart, my exceeding brilliance, magical gifts, and my money. No I dare say I will never worry about a little thing Parkinson not when it comes to Draco. I have everything he wants and more. It's why he loves me after all. "

"As true as that may be, Verina, he still loves you." Briony said

"Yes, I know that, but not for any good reason. If I lost my beauty, my money, my fame, and my father tomorrow would he still love me?" she said " Would he have ever loved me if I didn't have all of those things? No, I don't think he would and I am not sure if that's the love I want. You see Lev loved me because he got to know me. His motives for getting to know me weren't pure he was on a mission, but he loved me for me. I can move on now with that knowledge, but maybe not with someone like Draco."

"Verina, what if Draco's motives didn't begin pure either, but like Lev they ended up that way? I have never seen him treat anyone else like he treats you my, love. You love him back and that is much more than you can say about Lev. Have you ever just stopped thinking for once in your life? Ever done anything spontaneous and just let your heart lead?"

Verina's brows furrowed " No, I can't say that I have."

"Try it. Just stop thinking and do. Now I must go to practice and your last volunteering shift is in two hours. Better go and get ready."

Verina held her cousins hand and kissed it. " I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

_Congratulations to Slytherin Princess and it's readers for getting 2nd place in the Energizer W.I.P Awards for Most Promising Harry Potter Fan Fiction. _

_My hat goes off to you guys. I am just the avenue in which this story is developing. You are the inspiration, truly. _

_Thank you so much. _

_- Anna _


	39. Chapter 37

"Verina, dear go home and sleep." An orderly said to Verina as she stood against a wall finally getting a moment to just rest. Her feet were hurting, her back was aching, and her head ached more than she could describe. It had been a rough night at St. Mungos tonight. They had an influx of severely injured patients and not enough hands she had no choice but to put on the clothes and act as an orderly. It was not almost 6 in the morning and she realized with a passing thought she had been up for 24 hours and had been working 16 of them.

"I would argue with you, but I am just too tired." She said "I'll go change and say good bye to Augustus."

"Good and tell those godparents of yours thank you for allowing you to help us. You are going to be an amazing healer, just like your grandmother."

Verina smiled and left to change with a yawn she walked to the head healers office.

He smiled as she walked in and asked her to sit down. " So this is it. School starts in a week."

Verina smiled. " Yes, it does."

"Then it's off to Bulgaria." He said with a sigh. " It's a shame really we need more trauma people here."

Verina perked up and sat up straight. " Wait you're going to equip St. Mungos to handle severe traumas?"

"We are and this is not me asking for a donation, by any means."

"Well you have it regardless!" Verina said surprised.

"Verina, I am actually asking for you."

She thought she was dreaming for a minute and then she woke up. " Wait what?"

"Verina, I watched how you worked tonight and I don't doubt you in any way not as an orderly or as a healer. I know Madame Pomfrey is going to equip you with the basic knowledge you need. There is a man his name is Scorpius Gustav he is coming to help start the Trauma wing and he wants an apprentice and well I had no choice but to suggest you and well he accepted. We're willing to offer you a very good salary, housing benefits, and a high ranked position a year after you start."

Verina felt like she was floating without even thinking she stood up and shook his hand. " I'll take it! Absolutley. I'll sign a contract right now."

He laughed. " I will send all of that Stockton no need to get his knickers in a wad. Welcome to the crew, Verina. See you in a year."

Verina walked out of that office on cloud 9. She was no longer tired or sleepy or hungry or anything, but elated. She walked out into the London streets as it began to wake up . She smelled bread and heard music.

Letting her heart lead she walked down the side walk.

She sat in a café for a while reading a muggle news paper about some president from America named Clinton. She stayed there for a while sipping black coffee.

She left there after a while and walked out on the busy side walk and into a shop. It was full of marvelous clothing. " Good morning. Is there any way I can help you?"

Verina smiled at the clerk. " I want a new wardrobe. No dresses, no skirts, no heels, here is five thousand pounds is that enough?" she asked

The girl giggled. " Plenty let's get started."

* * *

"Where could she possibly be?" he said pacing the floor at 2 in the afternoon. Verina had now been gone for 24 hours and had been missing since 6am when she left St. Mungos.

"Do you think?" Narcissa said but he couldn't go there.

Bella was arranging a search party with Severus and everyone was in a panic.

The door opened and Briony ran in. " I just heard the news. This is my fault. I told her to follow her heart. She's probably in France or something crazy."

"Who is in France?" a familiar voice said coming through the door levitating boxes and shopping bags.

" VERINA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Draco said running to her causing the boxes to fall on the floor.

" Well I went to St. Mungos and I owled you saying I was going to be late. Then I left St. Mungos and I went to a little muggle café because I wanted a pastry and then I went shopping and then I got a cab and I came home. Why are you freaking out?"

"Verina, you should have told someone where you went. We thought you had been hurt." Narcissa said "St. Mungos told Minni you left at 6am."

"I did. I just said that listen I don't need a guard following me all the time. I am more powerful than all of my guards I can kill someone who a flick of my eye balls. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Verina, what has gotten into you?" Narcissa said worried.

"Maybe I want to be normal."

"You'll never be normal." Draco snapped " Ever."

Verina snatched away from him. " You know what. You're right." And she walked away.

"Did anyone else notice she was wearing jeans?" Briony asked and he and his mother looked at her as if she were insane.

" She was. And she has a point. You two had no right to jump on her like that. Draco you aren't her husband nor are you even her boyfriend so stop acting like it. She doesn't answer to you and Narcissa she has a living parent you aren't it. She has every right to be a normal 16 year old. She went shopping. Big deal. After everything she has gone through and all that she is going to have to sacrifice don't make her sacrifice being Verina. Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave you to contact Severus and Bella and I am going to go see the loot my cousin picked up."

* * *

But by the time Briony got to the room Verina was fast asleep on a pile of jeans.

Briony kissed her forehead and moved the jeans to the dressing room. Then with great care she tucked her cousin underneath a blanket. " Sleep, my darling. You deserve it."

She left and shut out the light.


	40. Chapter 38

Verina modeled and showed her cousin all of her new clothes after a long nap.

"I can't believe you bought all of this! How much did you spend?"

Verina smiled devilishly " Five thousand pounds."

Briony laughed. " Look at you, Little Seriphina. All to celebrate your new job in London."

Verina smiled and twirled. " YES!"

Briony was estatic " Are you going to live in London?" she asked excitedly and Verina shrugged. " It's a bit too busy actually. I think I will stay here."

"Makes sense! Wow trauma is everything you love. I am so happy for you and you'll have a job right after training. You're amazing this is amazing!" she said and the girls both jumped around estactically. Verina continued telling her cousin Briony about everything she had experienced the night before and the people she got to help and how good she felt. She zipped up her dinner dress and the girls walked down smiling and happy.

She greeted her godfather with a kiss on the cheek and smiled sweetly. " I am so sorry about this morning. I just wanted to get out you know. I hope you don't mind too much."

He smiled faintly. " We will hear no more on the matter. Now you said you had exciting news." He said and she smiled.

"I will tell everyone when they sit down." She said taking her seat and watched the others join them. Draco looked at her unhappy and she just ignored him. She wasn't going to let him ruin this for her. Lilyana and Stanko as well as her Uncle Dmitri and Aunt Katherine and Blaise were joining them tonight. It was a night for celebration and she wanted her loved ones around her. As the house elves lined the walls waiting to serve Verina grew more and more excited. Once dinner was served Verina smiled and called everyone's attention. " I have an announcement to make and it is very exciting." She said excitedly and Briony squealed. "This morning after my shift was over the head healer called me into his office and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Scorpius Gustav a healer from Sweden is going to come to London and take over the trauma unit in St. Mungos. He is looking for an apprentice and they picked me. I will begin working there after my schooling next year and it will be a permanent position. Which means I am not going to Bulgaria."

Narcissa and Bella both clapped and Severus even said a hearty " hear hear"

Dmitiri stood and kissed her cheek and then Lilyana and Katherine next. Everyone was so happy to hear she wasn't going too far away from home.

Draco looked at her with a small smile and she looked away from him and listened to Narcissa go on and on about how she was going to have to live right under her roof until she was married and this would be great.

" This calls for a celebration it does." Dmitri said " A toast to my brilliant, gorgeous, and talented great niece who is everything like my beautiful mother and more and who will make a fantastic healer! To Verina."

"To Verina!" everyone cheered and Verina beamed.

This was the happiest day she had in a very long time. She looked around at her family. Bella, Narcissa, Dmitri, Katherine, Severus, Briony, Blaise, Lilyana, Stanko, and Draco. She couldn't imagine her life without them now. It's funny how that happened so quickly.

After a very celebratory evening Verina climbed the stairs, heels in hand to her room. Draco cleared his throat and he looked at her.

She just shook her head. " Draco, I can't do this."

"Then let me." He said "Let me do this, Verina."

She walked away. "I just don't see how it could work."

* * *

I NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW I AM DOING.

Anna


	41. Chapter 39

Verina walked down the stairs leafing through envelopes and telling Minni last minute instructions about her packing. They were to leave in two days and she had a lot to do. "Listen, I know I have a lot of clothes, but I want all of them to go. Not the evening gowns of course, but you know the casual wear. So leave the evening clothes, leave the summer wear, pack the new stuff I bought, the fall and winter items Ava made and you know my personal items, alright?" she said and walked into the foyer " and answer these appropriately please just the business ones I will answer the personal ones. I am going to go pick the last of the summer roses and arrange them for Narcissa, Bella, and Lilyana for when I leave."

"Yes, my lady."

Verina walked through the kitchen and grabbed her basket. She kissed Lilyana's cheek as she clucked her tongue and shook her head. " If your grandfather could see you now. In trousers."

Verina laughed. " He would laugh and say that's Verina."

Her ponytail swung in curls down her back. Her white linen shirt and pink sweater met the top of her dark denim jeans and light pink flats danced out of the bottom of the skinny leg. She hummed as she walked out the garden path smelling and feeling the hint of fall. She looked for the last of the summer roses and snipped as she went. She would miss her quiet, mundane summer of piano playing, lounging by the pond, picking flowers and reading, but it was just that mundane. She would be happy to have something fulfilling to do.

The hairs on her arms and neck stood up.

"What a pretty song you're humming, my lady. Tell me what's the tune."

Verina almost screamed, but she breathed and turned.

"Greyback, I don't recall anyone saying you were dropping back today. To what do we owe this.. surprise?" she said coolly and calmly though she could feel the evil scream from him. The innocent blood cry out from his hands. What horrors this thing had done. She had never met him, but she knew who he was.

"What they say is true. I can smell the power on you, so sweet, so innocent, so unblemished."

Her eyes narrowed. "If what they say is true then you would be wise to watch what you say." She said with a smile that she thought would never cross her lips. It was cold and cruel and yet too kind to refute.

" I am here to see the man of the house, my lady. Might you know where I can find him?"

She shouldn't have, but she held out her hand. " First, let's officially meet. Lady Verina."

She missed his introduction and instead saw what she wanted to see. " A mission" she whispered.

"My lady?"

She snapped out of it. " Nothing. Please come this way through the front door." She said and together they took the long way around. She felt in no immediate danger, but she felt uncomfortable.

Jibby answered the door and Verina handed him her flower basket. " Master Draco has a visitor that I am going to show to the study. Madame Bellatrix will want to be present. Go fetch her and do so hastily and put those flowers in the ice box. Oh and Jibby be discreet."

"Of course, my lady." He said and disappeared.

"An honor, my lady." Greyback said bowing and kissing her hand " to be welcomed in by you."

"Certainly." She said and led the way to the study without revealing any other room in the house.

She opened the door and poked her head in. " Verina?"

"Draco, Fenrir Greyback is here to see you." She said and let him in at that very moment Bellatrix arrived full snarl.

"Dare you, mutt come into my sister's home."

"Aunt Bella, we should at least see what he wants. Guards!" draco shouted and one of the many hidden security people showed up. " Awww yes, Mr. Carrow please escort Lady Verina to my mother and keep them there. Be discreet." He said

Verina was reluctant to leave, but Draco's eyes shown no argument once so ever.

Thankfully Narcissa and Lilyana were in the kitchen. Amycus Carrow opened the door for her and she heard every door lock leading to the kitchen.

"Verina, you look positively pale." Lilyana said.

"Verina, are you alright?"

Verina smiled weekly. " I am fine I am just a little hungry."

"Of course, let's fix you up something and while you're at it tell your god mother and I all about your party dress."

It was so hard to talk about something so frivolous while her mind was with Draco. She sensed the area to see if there was any distress. Finally she felt the presence of the monster disappate and the air get lighter. She heard the doors unlock after a few moments and she excused herself. She met Draco in the hallway and jumped into his arms, trembling she clung to his chest.

He pulled her into a random parlor and locked the door. She heard him mutter something and she began to cry. He held her while she sobbed. "I won't let you do this. It's not worth it. We can run away and disappear we have plenty of money and we can just be us."

He kissed her nose and her cheeks and wiped her tears. " Shhh. Don't cry, Verina. Everything is going to be alright. It's a silly little mission."

"No, it's not. It's huge I felt it, Draco. The weight of the mission I just can't see what it is or if you'll be successful."

"Then stop, Verina. You know you can't see me and there's probably a reason for it. Just let me handle this let me prove myself we don't have to run. You're Lady Verina your people need you."

She pulled away from him. " What?!'

"Verina, you have to face who you are. Embrace it."

She was disgusted by everything that exited his mouth. She lunged at him and hit everywhere she could. " Shut up. Shut the hell up. Don't you ever say that again. Ever. You go! Go and get yourself bloody killed because you're trying to prove you're better than your father. Don't even pretend like this about protecting me or getting my hand! You're trying to be Mr. Bigshot and the only thing you're going to be is Mr. Gone! Don't you see that? Don't you see what that that thing does to people? He's a murderous monster and you're just walking right into it fully aware. How could you do this? I didn't say anything when you had the stupid mark. No, I let it go, but this! This Draco? A mission of this magnitude whatever it is. You're too young and I can't I don't want this. I never wanted this, damn it. I never wanted to be this woman."

He grabbed her hands and yelled. " Never wanted to be your mother you mean. Never wanted to fall in love with a death eater. Well, guess what too late for that, Princess you're in love with me and everyone, but you can see it. You're a coward. You're so afraid that you're going to live the rest of your life in a blindfolded stupor. They died, Verina! People die. Yes, it hurt alright, but stop being afraid. You're afraid of who you are. You're afraid of who you're becoming. You're afraid to love anyone beyond superficiality because you're so afraid to hurt again. Pop your bubble. Verina. Everyone admires you so much, but do they know what a coward you are? Don't think so. Put on your big girl knickers, Verina. This was the hand you were dealt now play with it or fold, but we all know you're better than that." he said walking towards the door.

She threw a vase full of lavender roses at his head, but missed terribly. He smirked. " Hear let me help you." He said repairing the broken glass and he handed the vase to her.  
" Keep breaking it." He said "Meanwhile, I'll be in my office. When you're done with your temper tantrum come and find me."

She screamed and buried herself into the couch.

She cried her heart out until Bella came and found her. She hugged her and brushed her hair. " Verina, darling. He's right you know. You have to embrace who you are. It's your destiny and it's not often we get to choose those. It's not often we get to choose a lot that happens to us, but what we do have a choice in is how we handle it. Now you can do this with dignity, grace, integrity, and honor or you can continue to throw tantrums. I'll tell you the latter isn't all that attractive. It's not how your grandmother, your mother, your godmother, would ever handle it."

Verina rolled over and wiped her eyes. " It's how you handle it."

Bella kissed her cheek. " Don't be like me, Verina. Now get up and go get ready for dinner. Your father will be here and you need to be ready. Go on." She said and Verina reluctantly got up and walked out of the room. She saw the study door and stared it for a minute. She banged the door open and Draco jumped, but not before she saw him tracing the mark on his hand. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She wiped her face and locked the door. She walked to him and swirled his chair around. She pushed his head back and felt his hands touch her waist. She looked deep into his grey eyes. " I choose you. No matter what you're right I am a coward. I am a coward of the worst kind, but don't you dare hurt me Draco Malfoy. Don't you leave me. Don't you ever leave me and I won't leave you. I will take care of you and you will take care of me and it will be me and you. Because Draco at the end of the day hasn't that been what we have always had. I know how much we hurt each other in the past, but what were we fighting? What have we always been fighting? I love you. I am in love with you and I have never in my life loved someone so much as I love you. I can't imagine every day without you and I won't. I didn't get to choose a lot of things, but Draco, I choose you." She said

He stood and lifted her off her feet and kissed her hair and her cheek and her nose. " I chose you long ago, Verina, and I will never leave you. Do you hear me? I will not leave you. I love you too."

She kissed him. It would be something she never forgot. How she, little scared Verina kissed him first. It was the kind of kiss that touched the very core of one's soul. A kiss that shook the world, made time stop, and took your breath away all at the same time. It was love in its purest form, young.

They pulled away and Verina closed her eyes and let her nose rest on his. " So does this mean we should tell my mother?"

Verina laughed. " Let them know. Let them all know."


	42. Chapter 40

Narcissa looked at her sister with a sorrowful glance. " We're losing them, Bella."

"Yes, we are. As it should be they're practically grown. They'll marry soon war time breeds young marriages." She said " and they're disgustingly in love."

"I forget this is new to you. They have always been in love I've known all along. They're sweet. I'm a lucky woman. My son gets someone like Verina."

"She's lucky. Draco's a good man. He's not Lucius."

"No, he's not. Did you see them tonight? Smiling and dancing and attracting everyone to them?"

"They will be powerful, but you knew that too."

"Indeed." Narcissa said "Indeed."

* * *

"Briony, hurry! We're going to be late." Blaise yelled "Oi, my entire life has been the same. Me waiting on you three. I should find new friends."

"You can't. No one else is good enough for you." Briony reminded. " Besides, you would miss us."

"OI! Draco you look fine!" Briony said yelling up at the stairs.

Draco fixed his bow tie one last time and ran down the stairs. " Where's Verina? Of course."

"She always makes us late." Blaise complained. "Always, do you remember Crabbe's fifth birthday party, Yaxley's Easter party when we were eight, oh and then there was that one time-"

"Briony, why don't you do us all a favor and remove pole out of your boyfriend's arse. Verina, is Verina you would think after sixteen years you would be used to it, Blaise. Really. Verina, darling please hurry we're going to be late."

Verina came out in a hurry her accent thick. "Coming" she said and Draco pointed up the stairs.

"See she's coming." He said

"Fashionably late doesn't apply if we don't get there at all." Blaise said cooly " Are you sure we have to take your car, Draco? We could just take the bloody port key like everyone else."

"Unfortunately, Blaise we aren't like everyone else. We have Verina and that means we take extra precaution. My mother, Bella, and Severus are already there setting up security. If you wish to take the Port Key take the bloody port key, but either way shut up."

"I am ready. I am so sorry I couldn't find my other shoe and then I remembered where I put it and then I had to do my hair and I am sure I look just a mess."

Verina descended in a hurry and kissed Blaise's cheek.

"I am sorry, Blaise. We will get there right on time." She said knowing he was the one upset. He had always been extremely punctual.

"Verina is your dress made of peacock feathers?" he said surprised Verina smiled and nodded. " Yes."

The deep blue material was a mermaid style satin that pooled at her feet. One large peacock feather was stitched to the front of the dress that started from her bottom right and went over her left shoulder acting as a sleeve to the sweetheart neckline. That feather connected to three very large feathers that started at her tailbone and went up acting as the back of her dress underneath the feathers though none could see was a see through soft material. Over her right shoulder her hair was pulled in a small clasp of ringlet curls exposing very little skin despite her sleeveless gown. She wore only earrings and carried a small emerald green clutch.

Draco's dress robes matched Verina's dress perfectly with it's green bow tie and deep blue suit coat. Verina had both made for the occasion long before they ever became official.

She took his hand and they walked out into the summer evening. The drive to the Notts was not long, but she knew they were strapped for time. She had made them late and didn't mean to.

Despite heavy security there were cameras and fans outside of the gate. Verina groaned and looked to Draco who waved it off. " Just smile and don't comment, love. I'll get us through quickly. Don't let go of my hand."

"Alright." She said and waited as Stanko opened the door. Draco stepped out before her and held out his hand. She took it and smiled and waved.

"Can we get a picture?" a reporter yelled and Verina stopped and took a picture with Draco.

" Isn't my date lovely tonight? Probably the loveliest." He chuckled and they moved forward, but then Blaise and Briony had to have a picture and then they wanted a picture with all four of them. Then people wanted to shake the hand of she and Briony. They did their best, but it didn't stop until Blaise spoke up.

" Excuse us, but we really must join the party. Pleasant evening to all." Blaise said and Draco practically carried her through to the gate.

Finally they were inside the gates and Verina gasped. Lanterns floated around illuminating the garden path. The trees were in full bloom and singing fountains filled the air. They walked down the path and into the house.

Draco gave their names to be announced and the climbed the stairs descended the stairs into the basement ball room.

" Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Verina of Russia, Lady of Hangleton and Wiltshire and her escort Mr. Draco Malfoy of Wiltshire."

"Seriously?" Verina whispered "They only use my title in Bulgaria and only rarely and where is Hangleton."

"Well, it's your title both of them. Hangleton is where your father lives, love. In the Riddle mansion where he gets his title from He's Lord Voldemort technically of Little Hangleton."

"he's a fake Lord his parents weren't nobility. It's a disgusting title."

"He demands you're addressed that way and we're in a house full of his followers. Grin and bear it."

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Briony of Russia residing in Wiltshire and her escort Blaise Zabini of London."

Verina greeted her godmother and kissed her cheek and then Bella's.

The Nott's greeted her. " we hope you got in alright." Mr. Nott said

Verina took his hand and could have gagged. They wanted the publicity so they tipped of the cameras. How sickening and they were even more delighted by the use of her official title. She could have left right then and there, but chose dignity over idiocy.

"Verina, you look lovely." A girl she recognized said it took her a minute but then it clicked.

"Astoria, lovely to see you. You look beautiful." She said kissing both of her cheeks. " You remember Draco I am sure." She said motioning to the man right behind her.

"Yes, we have met at least once." She said laughing. " Pleasure to see you, Draco."

"Pleasures all mine. You're a 4th year correct?"

"Yes, I am." She said " you and Daphne are the same age, yes?"

"Yes." He said kindly. " Speaking of I think I see some of my teammates."

"It was lovely to see you, Astoria. We must get together for tea at school." Verina said " See you around."

Verina greeted Crabbe and Goyle with the same manner and style of kindness she would anyone, but she was always more partial to Goyle.

She stayed close to Draco the whole evening. There was a certain novelty about him being hers and only hers. "If you boys will excuse us I am going to go dance with my date." Draco said taking her hand and she smiled as he led her out to the dance floor. As she twirled in his arms she forgot all the pain and hurt she had ever felt, where she was, the others in the room and saw only him. So this was love she thought. This was much more than she could have ever dreamed.

Her mother would have been happy she realized and then she realized she was happy because she was with her. Watching over them as she always had.

" I miss her too." He said " but every time I think of I just realize she gave me the greatest gift any one could have ever asked for."

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart the beat to her very own love song.


	43. Chapter 41

Your lovely author is working two jobs and going to school full time, but I will be updating once a month at the very least. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

"She's too good for the train apparently." A sneering Ron said putting his trunk in the train watching Verina Obolesnky stand next to Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. She was standing suspiciously close to Draco Malfoy and he bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and he made out the words "See you soon." Come from her perfectly shaped lips.

"I think she's smart. Can't be safe putting such a famous influntential person on a nine hour train ride with a bunch of students." Hermione chimed in.

"And yet Harry is on this train every year." Ginny pointed out "But I get it. I mean she is who she is. More money than the Queen of bloody England, granddaughter of an assisantaed minister of magic. Can't be too careful."

She must have known they were talking about them for she looked at them with a sweet smile and waved at the group. Awkwardly they all waved back.

In just seconds Briony Obolensky and her well known boy friend Blaise Zabini were joining the group. Briony kissed her cousins cheek twice and nodded towards Draco. Blaise kissed Verina's hand and she smiled. All dressed in the finest clothes and all untouched by the war, all except Verina, but she didn't look touched.

"It's like watching royalty." Ginny said "Like they're too regal to be real."

"I wonder how long it takes her to do her hair every day. It's so curly and long." Hermione said in wonder "and not a single hair is out of place."

"Her house elf does it, and dresses her every day. I read it in Witch Weekly." Ginny responded "but she's so bloody noble that she pays her house elf wages and allows her to wear matching clothes. See there she is right there in the matching suit and emerald green bow that's Minni Princess Verina's house elf. She never leaves her side."

Hermione was astonished. "I wouldn't have picture the girl friend of Draco Malfoy to be like that. "

"Oi! His girlfriend?" Ron said disgusted " A pretty bird like that. No way."

"Watch them he looks at her and then she looks at him they touch and it's over. They're hiding it, but they're together."

"Well, well, I bet that's a blast living right down the hall from your boyfriend."

"Probably why they're hiding it as to dispel rumors." Harry finally chimed in. " She's a good person. Let's not treat her like a spectacle, ay?"

Hermione looked at him sympathetically and they boarded the train.


	44. Chapter 42

Steam rolled all around them from the train. Verina stood in a black and emerald lined pencil skirt with a silk emerald long sleeve top her hair pinned neatly into place displaying her emerald earrings. She looked at Draco as he said goodbye to his mother. She looked at them tearfully and Verina kissed her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright." She said grabbing her hand and hugging her. Her heels only made her come to Narcissa's eye level and the two women embraced and Verina looked into the deep grey eyes she loved so much. She didn't know what she could say to comfort her, but she said what she knew to say. " I will never let anything happen to him not on my part not on Father's part. He will be safe, I promise. If I have to give my last bit of everything."

Narcissa pulled her into a hug again. " That, my love, is what I am afraid of."

Verina kissed her cheek once more and allowed Draco to say goodbye as she talked to her god father. " I don't see why I cannot ride the train like everyone else."

"Because you are not like everyone else and the head master has asked it to be so. You know how high profile you are, Verina."

Verina's eyes narrowed. " No more than Harry Potter who gets to ride the train."

"Get used to that favoritism and any how you are more high profile than Harry Potter because you are known for more than just one thing it's your last year of having to deal with this and as of July you are free to do whatever you please."

"You bet I am." She said and smiled with a wink.

He rolled his eyes and looked out in the distance. "There is your counterpart now."

Verina smiled and waved to Briony and greeted her warmly.

Briony whispered in Verina's ear in a language only the people in their circle could understand. " You've caused quite a stir. Even Potter's group is staring all amazed congrats to you."

Verina smiled and looked and surely enough multiple people were staring and whispering. She ignored it and greeted Blaise, but then she caught the eye of someone she did not expect.

Harry Potter was shaking his head and their eyes met. Verina knew he understood in that moment he understood more than anyone else could ever understand.

She nodded at him and winked and then waved.

He laughed and spoke to his group and they boarded the train.

"You're cruel, Verina." Draco said laughing and kissing her cheek.

"And that's why you're in love with her." Briony said

"What? I thought it was her money." Blaise said and Draco hit him in the head.

"Get on the train." He said and Briony and Blaise left laughing.

Narcissa and Severus were talking and Verina hoped the hadn't heard a thing it was the big secret even though it was no secret at all. Draco looked into her eyes and Verina recognized it immediately.

"Not now." She said giggling and putting her hands on his chest to stop him. " He'll kill you."

"He's not looking." He said whispering and Verina melted into the pool of grey eyes that controlled her very soul some days. " He's always looking."

Draco sighed and back off and Verina put down her hands. She looked down to the ground and shook her head. "It's silly. It's only a couple of hours and yet I feel like I shouldn't leave you."

He smiled. " I will think of you the whole time, I promise."

She blushed and looked up into his eyes. He laughed and stole a quick kiss.

Verina laughed and pushed him away. "Get on the train."

"Yes ma'am. Be safe alright?"

"Alright." She said and waved as he boarded the train. She looked back at her god parents and walked to them. They seemed occupied with their talking, but Verina knew they saw everything. Who didn't? Maybe she was just paranoid. Verina watched the train as it rolled on the tracks and departed.

"This year is going to change my life." She whispered.

"What was that, dear?" Narcissa said and Verina shook her head.

"Nothing." But she knew with total certainty that life was different, the world had changed, and nothing was going to be the same.


	45. Chapter 43

" I have not seen my girlfriend in 3 days!" Draco whined as he sat in his room. Blaise was sitting in a chair reading the morning paper sipping on tea. "Really? I saw mine last night." He said smirking and Draco glared at him. "Don't talk about Briony like that. It seriously makes me want to vomit."

"Listen, you're just jealous I had a good, long, and rather exciting snog with my girl last night and you haven't even seen yours for longer than 5 minutes in the past 72 hours. You should have known she was like before you got involved. She is Verina. Look on the bright side though she is here instead of there."

Draco understood this all of this, but it didn't make not seeing Verina any easier. She was too busy healing wounds and doing homework to notice he existed. If the rest of their lives were going to be like this than he was going to have to rethink this whole decision he was making to marry her.

"You could solve this quite easily. She is out of classes and training right now and is headed to the library as per her usual before dinner. She will study until she realizes it's time to eat, realize she has missed dinner, go to her room where Minni will feed her, and she will continue to study until Briony makes her go to sleep. Apparently she has a lot of course work this is her 7th year and she is training to be a Healer."

Draco looked at his watch. "I am going to go find her."

Verina was exhausted she had never been more exhausted because of Quidditch tryouts a lot of young students were breaking bones, splitting scalps, and just down right mutilating themselves. She was having to stay later to help out which meant she wasn't getting her course work done which meant she wasn't studying as she should. Yes, she made perfect marks, but how else was she going to keep them? Hogwarts was a whole new environment for her. Everyone was English, everyone was gossiping, Pansy Parkinson was giving her hell, and she was having a hard time understanding anything. She was used to English speaking people, but she supposed not used to it enough to catch everything her Professors said. So here she was heading to the library yet again home sick and missing Draco. She wasn't really getting to see him a lot, but she supposed it was preparation for next year when she could only see him once or twice a week.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned and gasped as someone grabbed her hand. She turned and saw Draco. He winked at her and she smiled. Putting his finger to her lips he pulled her into a classroom and shut the door. She looked at him with a smile. "Hello stranger."

"Hello to you." He said kissing the side of her neck. " I have really missed you."

She sighed and dropped her bag on the old dusty floor snaking her arms around his neck she kissed him with a need she couldn't explain. Her hands made it to his hair and he picked her up setting her on a table. "Draco" she said breathlessly as he made a trail of kisses from her earlobe to her collar bone. "I really think we should stop, darling. Otherwise well"

He stopped and rested his head on hers. " I know. I know."

She traced her fingers around his cheek and chins. " I love you." She whispered " Let's not go three days without seeing each other again."

"Yes, let's do talk about that. What's wrong with you."

She looked down at his hands and tried to control the tears, but the dam broke and she began to bawl. " Pansy Parkinson is talking about me with her friends, people stare at me rather than talking to me, and I can't understand most of what my professors say. The only thing I enjoy doing is working in the hospital wing and seeing you, but I don't get to see you and I am miserable."

He sighed and wiped her tears. " Minni's primary language is English and had to be taught how to speak Bulgarian. Why don't you let her come to class with you and take your notes and translate. I'll have your god father talk to your professors and everything will be settled, and we can work harder on your English, alright? Now, as for Pansy I will take care of that, but the best thing to do is to ignore it. She's extremely jealous of you and that's understandable. As for seeing me you have a new rule after dinner no more studying unless it's together. Does that make it better?"

She wiped her tears again and smiled weakly. " Yes, it does."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. " Good I hate it when you cry."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in his chest. " I just want you to hold me."

"Hold you I will." He said and in seconds they were sitting in a chair her in his lap. She nestled into his chest. They sat there like that until it was time for dinner and they walked hand in hand to the dining hall.

She got stares and whispers and glares from some, but she didn't care she was walking hand in hand with her best friend and that was all that mattered. Life was okay as long as he was there. He looked down at her and smiled. " Just think it two years we will be married."

She blushed. " I think I like the sound of that. Lady Verina Malfoy Princess of Russia." She said giggling and winking. He nudged her with his shoulder and they both laughed.

"I must say your mother will be absolutely surprised."

He rolled his eyes. " Surprised isn't the word I would use. More like overbearingly happy and excited and not in the least bit surprised."

"I hope she's alright." She said sadly

"You miss them don't you?"

"Terribly."

He put his arm around her shoulder. " It won't be long before Christmas. Meanwhile let's go eat."

She groaned about that too and he just kissed her forehead. " It will get better, Ver."

"Will it?"

"You know it will. You will get used to it and then you will happy again." She could hear the self blame in his voice

She stopped him and looked into his eyes. " Draco, I am not unhappy!"

"Really?" he said in disbelief "Because you're crying and you're tired and you're avoiding me."

"I am not avoiding you. I love you and as long as I am with you I am happy. So just don't leave me and everything will be alright!"

He kissed her softly. " If you say so."

"Oi." She heard a familiar voice say " See the problems all fixed. If I had to hear her whine one more time about how much she missed you I was going to vomit."

Draco laughed. " She can't live without me."

Briony rolled her eyes. " Are we eating now or are we going to stand here and snog for everyone to see?"

"I like the latter." Draco said smirking "She does it very well."

Verina groaned and lead them into the dining room. " I also kill people very well."

Briony laughed and took Verina's opposite arm and the three walked into the dining hall. Life was okay again and Verina was happy. As long as she had them she always would be.


	46. Chapter 44

A slight breeze caused the browning leaves to stir around the body lying in the grass looking at the clouds; black hair pooled all around the garnett sweater and a pair of alert violet eyes peaked out of a cherubim face. Draco was off doing whatever it was he did on Saturdays if he wasn't playing Quidditch, Blaise was at some Slug club party, and Briony was asleep for it was only noon.

Footsteps ruffled the leaves behind Verina and she closed her eyes and sensed the presence walking up to her. She knew the boy behind her for he carried a dark past and heavy weight and the scars of heart ache evaded his psyche, but she knew more so who he was by the presence of her father in him.

"Mr. Potter, going for a stroll today?" she said unmoving still watching the clouds.

He hesitated and then cleared his throat. " How did you do that? You didn't even move."

She smiled and patted the ground beside her. " Sit and watch the clouds. Tell me what you see."

He walked slowly to a place beside her and sat down looking up at the clouds. He turned his head first to the left and then to the right and again to the left and then he looked at her. " I see clouds."

She nodded "That's how. When I look up there I don't see clouds. I see a sail boat on the waves, a rabbit eating a carrot, an elephant balancing on a ball, a witch and her broom, a cauldron. You see clouds and I see life. Therefore you see bodies and I see life and you don't have to have eyes to see that, Mr. Potter."

"Your grandmother was a gypsy?" he asked

"Yes, she was, but she was far removed from her home. However, the most fundamental ways of gypsy life she held dear. It's what made her a good healer, I think."

"and your grandfather?"

"Was a wonderful man you may think because he's Bulgarian and graduated from Durmstrang that he's a cold dark arts loving man, but he wasn't. He was more of a gyspy soul than my grandmother if you would believe it. He died like he lived standing up for good, defending it, and loving people unabashedly and sacrificially."

" Sounds like quite a pair and they raised you?"

"For all intents and purposes. My mother was a child herself, but she was around and she was a good mother she just wasn't the mother you would think of traditionally more like a friend or a big sister."

" and your father?"

Verina's blood turned to ice he knew she knew he knew and she didn't know what to do. Follow the age old lie or help the boy who needed it the most. No, now was not the time for truths to be told, but not the time for a lie.

" I don't really know him or anything about him. People say I have his nose, his chin, the texture of his hair, his demeanor, but they say I have my mother's eyes, her jet black hair, her pale olive skin, and her lips. So I guess it's like you. You know them, but you don't. I know this that there is good in everyone despite what they have done."

"Even after your entire family and your fiancé was murdered on the night of your debut ball that there is good in everyone? Good left in this world?"

Verina sat up and swung her hair around to drape over her shoulder. " Yes, I do and you do too. Because we are who are and we have had this life thrust upon us. A life filled with pain and sacrifice and fighting for the better good and the lives of others and at the end of that day so we don't fall apart we cling to the small glimmer of light we have left and that is the hope that there is good in this world and that everything we have done keeps it here."

He looked down at his feet for a moment quietly and took a deep breath. " Verina, there will come a day when I will have to call on you to do something for me and –"

Verina put her hand on his and cut him off "And I will do it."

He nodded his head. "I know you will."

The two sat in silence until the rustling of leave interrupted them. " Harry, there you are."

Verina stood and greeted Hermione Granger. " Hello, we were just talking, but I must be going now. I have an important study session to attend."

"I know all about those." Hermione said laughing

Verina laughed too at the sheer irony. She doubted seriously that Hermione Granger would know anything about lessons with Bellatrix Lestrange on how to control your telekinesis or how to control your seer powers. " I know trust me. Good evening and Harry you know where to find me."

"See you around Verina."

Verina walked towards the castle with a heavy heart. She didn't even notice the glaring girl standing against the wall.

"Fratenizing with the enemy I see. Does Draco know?"

Verina rolled her eyes. "Pansy, I do not have the care or time to deal with your petty jealousy issues, dear. Please move on. I hear Nott has a thing for you or rather for your skills in the broom closet."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you. So scandalous living with the man you're involved with before you're married."

"You would think that way wouldn't you? I also don't have time for rumors or speculation either. I don't play the gossip game."

"You're awfully noble."

" A lady always is."

"Right Daddy's little lady grandpa's little princess. Does your father know you're shacking up with your boyfriend?"

Verina rolled her eyes and turned around and with a wave of her hand Pansy was against a wall.

"Hold your tongue, Parkinson when it comes to my father. You're treading in dangerous waters when you're screaming that information in a hall way. Don't be stupid, you silly little girl. Now shut up, leave me alone, and go find something to do with your time before I take care of you the way only Lady Verina would. Now if you will excuse me I need to floo to Hogesmeade and meet a very important follower of my fathers who would want nothing more than the chance to put you in your place."

With that Pansy fell to the ground and Verina was disgusted with herself and the fear she caused in the girl. She walked to her god father's office and with a sigh sat down in a chair.

"You're late and you have leaves in your hair."

"Good to see you too." She said with a snarl. " I was cloud watching, and that Parkinson girl confronted me about my father."

"She did what?"

Verina told him the story and he smiled slightly. " You threatened to have her killed? Very becoming of you Verina."

Verina laughed and stood up and hugged him. " You make Hogwarts worth it."

"Me? I thought that was Draco and Briony." He said mockingly

"Well, there's two of them and only one of you. Besides, they don't take me out to dinner every Sunday."

"Speaking of tomorrow needs to be moved to an earlier time say five."

"Fine with me, but why?"

"It's Halloween tomorrow and you know how crazy things get on that holiday."

"Right, how could I forget? Well, off to see Bella." She said and stepped into the fireplace and with a woosh she was meeting her favorite death eater in a musty old room in a shack that shrieked.

"You're late and you're agitated who did it?"

Verina retold the story to Bella and Bella nodded. " I will take care of it."

Verina was oddly satisfied. " Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Of course not." Bella said and Verina knew Pansy was not a problem anymore.


	47. Chapter 45

Verina was holding a letter in her hand and an ache in her head as she walked up the stairs to the office of the head master. "How could I have forgotten this?" she sighed and rubbed her temple. She had no time to schedule an appointment because she had put reading her mail off for days and therefore had until this evening to have security arranged and permission to leave campus.

She walked to the edge of the office and looked at the scary gargoyle. She didn't know how to enter, but she figured if she just walked forward that they would let her in.

"Verina, are you afraid to go in?"

Verina jumped and looked at Harry Potter. "Well, no."

"Here come with me."

He muttered a password and walked through the doors. Verina amazed followed him in and up the stair case into an office of wonderment that she recognized from her first visit to the castle.

"Harry! I see you brought a friend."

"I am sorry to bother your meeting, head master, but I was outside trying to figure out how to come and see you and Harry helped me. I ugh well I need to talk to you about the monument ceremony for my grandfather."

"Oh yes yes. I was invited to that you're speaking, but you need my permission to go. It is on a Saturday so I will permit it, yes. You of course have your own guard, but I would like to suggest some of the campus Aurors your cousin Nymphadora, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Alister Moody would be happy to assist you in going if you would like."

"Yes, Alister is good, but I wouldn't want to take him from the school. I would only need two. So one of the Weasley boys and Nymphadora would do just fine there is no need to call my security in when we have some right here. I don't have time for the red tape."

He smiled " So much like your grandfather. Alright, I will let them know that you will be going tomorrow to Bulgaria."

"Thank you so much. Now I will leave you be and let you get back to your meeting."

" No problem at all, Lady Verina."

Verina turned on her heel and looked at him in the misty grey eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh I am sorry. It's Princess Verina."

"It's just Verina." She said and shivered and walked out of the office in a hurry.

She walked into the dungeons and found Draco where she knew he would be.

"We need to talk."

He stood up without asking and the two went to an abandoned corner of the room. " Draco, Professor Dumbledore just called me Lady Verina."

"What?" he said with shock in his eyes. " Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. If he was going to die now would be a good time." She said thinking about his hand. " He knows."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "What did you just say?"

"He knows."

"Before that."

"Oh I don't know that was me being stupid."

"Verina?" he said looking deep into her eyes and Verina shook her head " What? Have you seen his hand? He's rotting from the inside out."

Draco smirked. " You never cease to amaze me. First you have Bella threaten the entire Parkinson family to the point Pansy won't look at you wrong."

"There goes your mistress."

He laughed loudly "Well whose your on the side boy friend so I can go threaten him."

Verina leaned up and kissed his mouth. " My on the side boy friend is you. My real love is Healing."

"Even more exciting." He said kissing her again" That I get to be the secret."

She was too wrapped up in kissing him to remember why she was worried in the first place then it hit her. Dumbledore knew.

"Listen, back to serious time."

"Kissing you is serious."

She smiled. " Yeah, but Dumbledore knows."

"He will be silenced soon. Don't worry your pretty little mind. Now keep kissing me."

She was confused by what he said, but ignored it. She rested her head on Draco's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She told him about Bulgaria and he reminded her he had a match against Ravenclaw.

" I am sorry I can't be there, but you will win anyway."

"Right-O." he said " Now, let's go eat. I am starved."

Hand in hand they walked to the great hall. Verina eyed the Gryffindor table and laid eyes on Harry Potter. What did he know? What was he hiding? She would find out.


	48. Chapter 46

Verina looked her appearance over in the mirror she wore a cream colored dress with a matching shrug on the shrug were good sized fabric flowers. Her hair was pinned back in a mess of curls piled on top of her head and a wide brimmed had clad her head it too had the same fabric flowers.

"Cream is in this season." She told Draco as he watched her fix her make up in her god father's quarters.

"It is a fall color, and it suits you. Makes you look angelic better for the press."

"Precisely." She said and pinched her cheeks. " Darling clasp my neck lace."

He stood up and set his paper aside and came to her and clasped her necklace around her neck brushing it with his fingertips Verina caught a glimpse inside his sleeve to the dark mark he now wore. She wasn't bothered by it actually she felt a sense of pride… what was this who was she becoming?

She smiled up at him and winked as he stepped back.

"We're going to be amazing you know." She said putting in her earrings. " You will be minister and I will be a healer and our children will make top marks and show all of the other children up including Briony's."

"You have been spending far too much time with Bella." He said laughing sitting back down in the chair he was previously in. " But I agree."

"Of course you do. It's why we're getting married isn't it?" she said jokingly and laughed.

He set the paper down and looked at her stunned. " What did you say to me?"

"Well, it's one of the reasons. I mean we're a smart match right?" she winked and he didn't get the joke

"Verina it's more than that. I am in love with you."

"And I with you. " she said turning around " Are you sure you can't come with me? I would make it worth your while." She said teasingly and he hesitated and then groaned.

"No, I can't I have to play."

Verina smiled and kissed his nose. " Then at least win."

"You bet I will." He said standing up and taking her arm. He handed her the pocket book she set on the night stand and together they walked out the door. They passed students lounging around in the halls and nodded and greeted them. Fellow Slytherins enjoying their days off preparing for the match.

"Lady Verina you look amazing!" a young first year said and Verina smiled she didn't have to hide who she was down here not in the dungeons. She felt for the first time a sense of peace and being at home.

"Thank you, darling. Enjoy your Saturday." She said kindly and the continued to walk to the head masters office. They were stopped numerous times on the way there and they took turns doing the talking. They were a power couple connected in their minds they stood in unison. Without saying anything at all Draco said the words in Verina's mind. She would squeeze his hand gently when ready to leave. They just knew each other. She could tell what he was thinking from across the room and he could see right through her every charade. He knew her likes, dislikes, habits, wants, and desires and she knew his.

So when he froze as they walked into view of the head master's office she knew what was wrong and who did it. Harry Potter was walking with his trio of followers towards them and Draco stiffened immensely. Verina put her arm on his and tightened the grip of their conjoined hands. She felt an intensity unlike any other and a deep rooted misunderstanding and intolerance. Verina stopped and allowed them to approach further. Quickly she relayed a message in her native tongue " there are aurors in that office right now, Draco. Do not do anything you will regret later not her not now. There will be time for it later. Just please do not."

"Verina, he has been watching me like a hawk, watching you like a hawk, and his precious Dumbledore knows who you are and you don't expect me to kill him when I have the chance in a dimly lit corridor?"

"Draco, he doesn't know and if he does what good will it do him? How do you know he is watching you why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want to alert you."

Verina smiled as Harry came into ear shot and waved with her now free hand. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger hello nice to see you all on this lovely Saturday. Off to see the match I presume?"

"Yes, something like that." Hermione said cheerfully " You look lovely. Surely you're not off to see the match."

" Oh thank you how kind of you to think so. Unfortunately not I have the monument dedication of my grandfather today and will have to miss his match. Though I am sure he will win despite his good luck charm being hours away."

She smiled at him and he nodded. " I am sure we will do alright. Speaking of hours away we are already late, my dear."

"Oh yes would you look at that. So glad I have him around. Have a good week end and enjoy your time off. See you later." She said and waved them goodbye and Draco snarled at her.

"You're too kind."

"I am a diplomat who is good at what she does. Besides I like Hermione she is very clever and nice."

"And a mudblood."

" Not my issue, love." She said and smirked at him. She stopped and looked around the empty hall way and he smiled.

"Here? Right now outside of the head masters office?"

She moved in closer and he picked her up off the ground and beneath the wide brim of her hat kissed her fully.

" Will that do until you see me again?" he asked and she sighed.

"No, but I will manage."

"Such a martyr you are."

She laughed as they entered into the office and Draco looked around at the three meant to be her security and he shook his head. " This won't do. You only have three people. Verina is a high priority."

"They are here main transport security Mr. Malfoy she will be meeting up with her Bulgarian security once there giving her a total of 8 people." Her god father said and Draco nodded.

"I see and we are to trust a Weasley, Oliver Wood, and that thing with the life of my cousin?"

Verina almost gagged visibly at the lie, but refrained. " Draco, I assure you we will be fine." Verina said and patted his arm. She looked over the security and stopped on the read head. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"I am Charlie Weasley, ma'am. I took you home after the funeral of your fiancé."

Verina gasped. " Oh that was you! Well I will be I know your sister Ginny. She is a lovely girl very good at Quidditch, and a very big fan on my mother's."

"You're the one who gave her life long tickets then."

"Yes, that would be." She said and smiled kindly. " Well surely Draco you trust Mr. Weasley he delivered me safely home once undoubtedly he could do it again. I know you weren't there, but I was rather distraught and – "

"I remember well you coming into the gardens and breaking down, Verina." He said " Thank you for bringing her home and do it again." He said and kissed Verina's temple muttered see you later in her ear and walked out. She shook her head and looked at Nymphadora "and Tonks, yes I remember you. Nice to see you again."

"You too." Verina looked at Oliver Wood.

" Mr. Wood so nice to see you again also. I remember you from the funeral. Thank you all for coming today and for travelling with me and being my companions today." Verina looked at them and they were all in dress robes. They were meant to blend. Even the once vivacious Tonks was back to brown hair and subdued looks.

Severus talked over with them the procedure of security and relayed to them what the head master had told him. They had specific instructions about how to handle her case and she was to be guarded at all times. Someone was to be on her left and on her right at all times. Eventually the briefing was over and the four got to leave via Port key to Sofia Bulgaria where it was a different time, a different temperature, and a different atmosphere entirely.

Verina was greeted by the new Minister and some of those who worked for him and she handled them like she always had, diplomatically. The monument was glass and it stood outside of the ministry entry way in the Bulgarian version of what the English called Diagon Alley. They just called it home.

Though no Muggles could see it they didn't play into eccentrics.

It was covered by black clock and a tied with a red ribbon. Surrounding it were hunderds of chairs and on a plat form was a podium and what not. Verina looked around the crowd and saw many familiar faces and smiled and waved followed by her cohorts.

She overhead them talking at one point, but wasn't listening to what they were saying she was too focused on her surroundings.

Something was a miss and she knew it she could feel it.

As if there were danger were breathing down her neck she could feel it.

She looked over to her right. " You feel it too." She whispered to Charlie Weasley and he nodded.

"Stay close the others don't know it. Better to not be too suspicious."

"I agree." She said and walked on towards her seat on the stage.

Charlie went to her right and stood behind her on the platform the others followed and got into formation.

Verina zoned out and tried to pinpoint the danger, but it was all around her and she couldn't focus in on it.

The minister stood and the ceremony began and that's when all hell broke loose.

Protestors gathered around with signs and chants.

"He was a liar!"

" A death eater."

"She is one of them."

"Death Eater."

Verina stood up and rushed to the side of the minister immediately. He put a protective arm out in front of her and she froze. She saw the man lift his wand and she pushed the minister out of the way not with her hand, but with her mind and missed the curse barely whipping out her wand she disarmed her opponent with a swift motion taught to her by Bellatrix guards swarmed the ground trying to disarm the mob and she saw Charlie Weasley trying to make his way to her, but before she knew what was coming she was hit with a thousand shards of glass all at once.

She felt warm and cold all at once and looked out into the darkness. Falling into her own blood.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # ## # ### # # Charlie POV ## # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

* * *

They were ambushed and though Verina missed being cursed directly, and saved the minister's life she didn't miss the breaking of the statue and she now lay covered in blood.

A man rushed to Verina's side wading through the glass screaming something and it took a moment for him to understand he was a healer. An English speaking Healer.

"My name is Healer Scorpius Gustav please give me some room this young lady is dying."

Charlie watched with anticipation as the man muttered spells tied tourniquets and removed a shard of glass from her left leg. " She is going to need a hospital. She is stable for now. Where is the nearest well equipped hospital?"

"Sofia has one, but honestly I am not sure of it's trauma capabilities or we can take her to St. Mungos."

"No, no, no too much area for danger there. Take me to Hogwarts." He said and Charlie nodded and picked up the girl he was supposed to protect. Running them all to the port key surrounded by highly capable guards Charlie Weasley delivered a bleeding Verina into the head master's office. Tonks was smart enough to send a patronus and Madame Pomfrey was waiting with a gurney.

Charlie didn't focus on the surroundings just in getting Verina to the hospital wing without harm. Surely such a high profile student would be popular.

" I want a guard surrounding the gurney no one sees in no one sees her. Madame Pomfrey who is your aid?"

The elderly woman shook her head "Verina, but with Healer Gustav we can manage. "

The barricade moved through the halls causing stir, but not caring no one could see in, but many knew already who it was.

They got to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey and Healer Gustav disappeared behind curtains.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a blonde haired man followed by a jet black bur ran in screaming. "Where is she? Where is she?"

"What happened?" Severus snapped at the young man sitting in the chair and Charlie went on to explain the mob scene

.# # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # ## # ### # # Draco POV ## # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

* * *

Draco kissed his girl friend good bye knowing full well he couldn't talk her out of going despite his inhibitions. He went onto the Quidditch pitch and began to play until something inside of him clicked. Something was wrong with Verina. He couldn't explain how or why he knew just that he knew. The crowd erupted in cheers and Draco looked up and groaned. Ravenclaw had caught the snitch. Briony came over in an angry haze "Where is your brain, Malfoy?"

He didn't listen he just flew down to the ground and ran off the pitch. He needed to find Severus and quickly. He didn't have to look very far because Severus was coming to find him.

"There was an ambush in Sofia an anti-death eater mob tried to kill Verina, but the minister protected her and she acted on instinct and in front of a crowd used her telekinesis to save his life."

"Was she cursed?" he asked fear gripping his ever fiber.

"No, she missed it by a hair and disarmed her opponent, but someone got loose and broke the glass monument. She was caught in the cross fire. She's barely stable, but she's here."

"HERE? Why didn't they take her to a real hospital?" he asked angrily.

"Because it was too risky. Healer Gustav was there on site and came with Verina to Hogwarts they have her in surgery now."

"Damn it." He said and the two ran to the hospital wing.

Draco walked in in an angry haze of rage as he searched for his girlfriend and answers.

Charlie Weasley was sitting in a chair covered in blood not his own and Draco could smell blood in the air. He didn't care about anything else, but Verina and went looking for her. Unaware of anything else, but moving physically he went to the back and saw a sight he would never forget. Her cream dress was now scarlet and her body was covered in blood.

He was torn away by stronger arms than his and he didn't realize it but he had begun to cry.

"Draco, mate she's going to make it."

It was Blaise. It was Blaise and Briony was here he knew he could feel it she was here. A sob a sob rang out in the air, but whose? Not Verina's.

Every noise was amplified a groan a soft groan he heard it. Verina was awake.

He made his way back to the back and looked into the glossy eyes of the woman he loved.

"Draco." She muttered "Draco."

Her eyes closed lazily and it looked like she was sleeping.

"We lost her. I need to jump start her heart. Get out of here, son!"

He wouldn't move though. He watched as the man stuck something into Verina and pounded on her chest within a few moments she was coughing and alive again.

Many incantations were said and dittany was poured on wounds, but nothing could stop the blood loss that had occurred. They gave her a potion and hoped for the best.

He was excused so Madame Pomfrey could clean her up and he left her side.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # ## # ### # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

* * *

Verina was floating. She felt no pain at all any more. She could hear noises and voices, but she didn't care. She wanted to sleep forever, but suddenly she heard a voice all too familiar to her.

"Verina, go back. Go back."

"Grandmother?"

"No, Verina go back. Don't come to me. It's not time."

She tried opened her eyes and breathed and felt pain again.

Dying was easy living was the hard part.


	49. Chapter 47

Severus walked into the shrieking shack the current dwelling place of the Dark Lord and his closest followers including Bellatrix Lestrange that's when she wasn't at the Manor with her sister being pampered that is. News had broken out everywhere and Verina's face now covered every evening newspaper or magazine there was. Her name was repeated on the Wizarding Wireless system. No one knew if she was alive or dead, but speculation was everywhere. What they did know for sure was that Verina was attacked because she was now heavily associated with death eaters, and a group of protestors were against her and used the memorial as an excuse to attack her and destroy the memorial to make a statement. There were some that believed Yavor Obolensky was actually a death eater himself and that the whole family was filled with followers of the Dark Lord except Yavor who was planning to take over the world with him and the Dark Lord refused to share power and so he killed Yavor and it had nothing to do with his beliefs. There were others who believed Verina was conspiring with the Dark Lord and killed her own family to prove her devotion and there were others who just hated the Obolensky family.

It had happened before when Verina was younger a group of protestors who didn't like Yavor's conservative ideology tried to kill him, but he had them locked up in prison with Grindewald. What was bad is that Yavor would have joined up with the Dark Lord if he thought it would help his politics he just didn't like his methods. So they were right about that. They were also right in the majority of the Obolensky family being filled with Death Eaters- Seriphina being one of them. They weren't right about Verina though and when she found out such rumors existed she would be devastated. What was more worrisome was the speculation about Verina's now public extraordinary magical power: completely wandless magic at the age of 16. They were calling her a magical prodigy, the secret weapon of the Bulgarian ministry, and the sought after by the Dark Lord. The theory that worried him the most was the belief that her family was killed in order to obtain her, the secret weapon, and that theory was the only one that was right the only one that held absolute truth.

"Severus! How could you let this happen? Sending her with two blood traitors and a half blood to Bulgaria? You sent her to her death! You knew danger like this existed." Bella hissed emphatically. She had grown quite affectionate towards Verina like most people do, but Bella was not normal. She was now devoted to Verina like she was devoted to Verina's father.

"It was send her with a group of our own and further risk exposure or send her with people who are trained Aurors and not risk exposure at all. The security was heavy and no one touched her she was caught in the cross fire of a back fired spell. No one could have known something like this was going to happen. And she is not dead she is alive and alert. In pain, but alive and she knows exactly what happened and has recounted the story many times. She said the mob was accusing her of being a death eater and her grandfather of being a death eater and she stood up because she wanted to speak to the crowd and tell them they were wrong, but someone went to curse her and the minister protected her, but she wasn't going to let anyone else die for her, and so she acted on instinct and saved his life the security controlled the mob, but one got loose she said and then she remembers getting hit by the galss and passing out. She also said she died, but decided to come back and live." He said shaking his head " But I think she was just delirious though she did die, and they brought her back."

"I want to know who they are!" Bella said angrily

"Not to worry they're all locked up in a Bulgarian holding cell it won't be too hard to go and kill them and I won't stop you. Where is the Dark Lord?"

"Of that I am unsure, but he said we are to pay a thank you to the minister who tried to save Verina's life. I don't know what that means."

"I fear what it does mean, but he may be genuine the minister may just have a new ally. He is Bulgarian he would gladly take him up on whatever offer he has presented."

"Undoubtedly. You know he wants to bring her home."

"I figured he would, but it would only stir more rumors. She needs to stay in Hogwarts where he can stay here and be close to her."

"I think so too." She said and they sat and waited for the Dark Lord to arrive.

* * *

Verina shifted uncomfortably in her bed and groaned. She could not believe this had happened and more importantly why it had happened.

Draco set down his text book and looked at her "I am sorry, Verina."

She looked at him and raised her brow "What?"

"As often as you stood up for me in the press, as often as we have been seen together, and what have you well they inferred you were a dark lord supporter and tried to kill you."

Verina sat up and looked around spotted a rolled up newspaper and levitated it to hit his head. "Ouch!" he said as it fell to the ground. Verina smiled " That's for being silly."

She levitated the paper to her arms and Draco walked over to her and smiled kissing her head. "I love you, but I have to go to class."

Verina smiled up at him. " I love you too have fun in potions and try not to kill Harry Potter please."

"Fine." He said and walked out of the door.

Verina looked at the newspaper and gasped. " Verina Obolensky pretty little princess or follower of darkness?"

Verina continued reading and could have hit something _" Verina Obolensky has recently covered head lies for her near fatal experience with an ambush mob in Bulgaria. It has been confirmed by her god mother Narcissa Malfoy that she is alive and stable and well taken care of. She is in a private care facility away from press and security threats. The English Ministry is taking this so seriously they have assigned her three personal Aurors for her bedside, and only listed persons may enter into her room. Her God mother said "Verina, is being taken care of by the best of the best and she is being guarded by the best the ministry can provide. She is a 16 year old girl in her 7__th__ and final year of school and she is having to go through this mid-term and it is a shame that a group of civilized or uncivilized as I have seen adults would take their agenda out on a little girl." It raises the question is Verina Obolensky really the pretty princess we know and love or has the Obolensky family been hiding a dark secret all this time? Recently it has been confirmed that Verina is betrothed to marry Draco Malfoy her god brother, cousin three times removed, and son of well-known notorious death eater Lucius Malfoy. A pure blood family known for their anti-muggle politics and their old family money. A smart match for someone as high statused as Verina Obolesnky a descendant of Russian royalty and the nick named princess of Bulgaria and the most popular girl at Durmstrang ( an academy known for it's teachings in the Dark Arts). Perhaps we under estimated this young veela and perhaps we underestimated this high profile family. Raising another question why did the Obolenskys die? Was it death eaters attacking and getting revenge, the mob group who attacked at the memorial or was it for another reason entirely? The mystery remains." _

"Better to not read stuff like that." a voice said from the corner of the room. Verina looked over and saw Charlie Weasley standing guard at the door. " Everyone loves intrigue despite how false it may be. Are you really engaged to Malfoy?"

"Yes, well, no.. no not officially, but we are getting married."

"You go from Lev Zograf to Draco Malfoy. How does that happen?"

Verina smiled and shrugged. " Well, they are two different people, but I really didn't love Lev. He was my guard, though I didn't know it, and had to befriend me, but he didn't plan on falling in love me and he did. Something was never right about our relationship he indulged me, and my entire life is filled with indulgence I didn't need that from a spouse. Yes, he was my best friend and I love him like that, but I was only marrying him because I knew it was what everyone wanted. Draco, well he gets me and he tells me no and he's my best friend too, but in a different way. When I see forever I see Draco. Losing him would hurt a great deal."

"Do you think you're going to lose him?" he asked and Verina looked down at her hands and thought about the dark mark on his arm.

" I am trying my hardest not to, but one can't help but worry. A war is coming, and we will all have to choose a side."

"Yes, we will. Which side will you be on?"

Verina took a sharp breath in and looked into his amber eyes and deep into his soul. She smiled weakly. " I would choose this side right here. I would heal everyone no matter what they were death eater or order member whatever I would heal everyone. There is no right and wrong, Charlie and anyone who believes that is foolish. There is only love."

"So you don't think it's wrong for one man to murder many to fit his agenda?"

"I think that taking a life by any means for any reason is wrong, but I don't fault his agenda. He is standing up for what he believes in and that's all anyone can do."

"You're intriguing." He said and she smiled.

"And you're intrigued so we we're a good match. Do sit down and have a cookie. Lilyana sent them."

He walked to the chair Draco was previously sitting in and looked around Verina's flower , card, and candy clad "room" in the hospital wing. It was a back room they only use for dire circumstance like death. Verina's own satin blankets and pillows were used for bed and she had her own books and things. She would be able to walk in a few days and then maybe she could go back to class.

"So tell me about yourself. You used to work with dragons, no?"

"I did, but then the war started and I came home to by with my family. I will go back to the dragons soon enough."

"So you're a security guard in the mean time?"

"Pretty much you were my first job since the dragons."

"well, I don't know if I can compare to dragons, but Draco probably can."

He laughed and took a bite out of his cookie. " Oh yes."

She smiled and asked him questions about his mother and father and he was surprised she remembered. Then he talked to her about Romania and the dragons and Verina loved talking about her grandmother's homeland.

She didn't realize how long they had talking until Briony came in with Minni carrying dinner.

"Oh hello." She said looking at Verina. "You're the guard."

"I am and I was just going. I got off duty like an hour ago. See you around Verina."

"Bye Charlie" she said and looked at her cousin

"What?"

"Where is Draco?"

"I am not sure honestly. I hope he went to get some sleep. He's looking awfully peaky lately."

"That he is. I am worried too."

Verina thought about her dear boy friend and sighed. Would he be okay?


	50. Chapter 48

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! We are just a few chapters away from chapter 50 and less than 20 chapters away from being finished with Slytherin Princess. **_

* * *

Verina was finally out of the hospital and their lives had gone back to normal. She was back to her studies, and what not, and he was back to trying to kill a head master. No big deal. She was the one spot of light in his life he realized. The beacon that pulled him back to the shore, but even she began to dim as he sank lower than he had ever been. Plotting to kill someone, especially someone as powerful as Albus Dumbledore, kind of took a toll on your psyche. He wasn't sleeping, eating, or functioning on any level that met human standards. He was living, but he wasn't being except when he was with her. He didn't understand how you could crave the presence of a human being, but he did. Verina was seemingly unaffected by the war and by her previous incident. She was her happy self again. Yes, she had changed, and certainly had aged due to all of it, but there was something about her innocence that would forever remain. She would always be angelic, however lately; he was getting kind of worried about her losing her innocence. She seemed to be viewing his death eater status a bit differently, and she felt proud of whom she was. He wondered if it were for the better. It really scared him when she said they were getting married because they were a smart match, of course, he wanted everyone to believe that so their love wasn't a vulnerability, but he didn't want Verina thinking that. it wasn't like Verina to think that, and he would be a filthy liar if he said he wasn't down right in love with her, and everything she did. And he wanted them, as disgusting as it was, to grow in the love. He had snogged many a girl, man a girl had touched him, and tried to control him, but it was different when he was snogging someone he was in love with, or when Verina touched him, and there was no control just two equal beings coinciding as one. It was something he wouldn't trade for anything, and he felt sorry for those who did not have it. Even in the darkest times he had her. Here he was trying to kill a very influential man who was one of the most powerful wizards of all time through any means necessary, and try to stay alive himself, as well as try to be there for his mother, be a good student, and maintain his reputation, and all he could think about was a violet eyed princess who had his heart in the very palm of his hand.

Today he was going to accomplish what he wanted to do. Though the means were a bit unorthodox the cursed necklace he was going to deliver to Albus Dumbledore he was sure would do the trick. No, it wasn't the most cunning thing, but he couldn't be pinned for it and it would get the job done. He wouldn't have to face the man he was going to kill he would just do it. Then his life would be back as it should be. He could actually focus on his schooling, his girlfriend, and his father would be home again- proud of what he had accomplished and who he was becoming. He believed Verina when she said he would one day be minister and he wanted noting greater than that. He also knew there was no way to obtain it without her and her father and to have her father he needed Albus Dumbledore dead.

He wrapped the necklace carefully in a few bags and put it in his pocket, and walked down into the common room. Verina was standing in a corner surrounded by some of her biggest fans. They were talking about some girlish thing, and Verina was smiling kindly. She was never unkind. He waded through the crowd of girls and made it to her side. "Sorry to break up the party, but Hogesmeade is calling our name."

Verina laughed. " It is. Bye everyone have a nice day." She said and took his hand following him out of the common room.

He looked at her and made sure she was bundled up tightly. She wrinkled her nose as he kissed and it giggled. "I'm fine, I promise." She said taking his gloved hand in hers.

"I love you." He said simply and she sighed and squeezed his hand. " I love you too."

Together they walked to Hogesmeade. He would take her to the three broomsticks and meet Briony and Blaise there and then he would do what he had to do and get them out of there. He would have a tight alibi. Verina's voice filled the air as she told of something she recently read about some such thing to do with the anatomy of a human being and he listened carefully so he would know when to say what. She really didn't have a hard time filling the silence these days, and for that he was grateful. He liked listening to her talk about whatever pleased her the excitement in her voice was usually enough to make him happy no matter the subject, and maybe make him for just a moment, forget he had ever gotten himself into this mess in the first place.


	51. Chapter 49

The crowded room was buzzing with student's laughter, and Verina was one of them. The frothy top of her butter beer had gotten on her nose, and with as she giggled Draco wiped it off.

"I am telling you" she continued her previous conversation " There isn't a decent cottage in all of Hogesmeade." she said shaking her head. " I may as well as just live in a box."

"Such a snob you are." Blaise said laughing " and here I thought you were the good one, Verina. Our little humanitarian angel."

"She has never lived anywhere that has less than 20 bed chambers. Of course she is choosey. I would be choosey. "

" I liked the last one we looked at." Draco said " It was nice, and cozy."

"How quaint." Blaise said with a snarling laugh.

"It had a leaky roof."

" I said we could fix the roof, Verina."

"It had green walls."

" I said we could paint the walls, Verina."

Briony laughed " You just want her close."

Verina rolled her eyes. " If I buy that cottage, Draco we're stuck with it well into our marriage, and that is not where we are living after the wedding."

"I know where we are living after the wedding, Verina Obolensky."

"The manor." "The beach house." they said at the same time and Verina laughed.

" I am not going to live in your mother's house as a married woman, I refuse."

" Verina, I am the man of that house."

"Not for long." Verina said matter of factly " I have already spoken with Father about that and he said he would work on it, Draco. We are not going to start our married lives with your mother breathing down my neck and your father driving you insane. Tinworth is a quaint little town, and we already own the beach house."

"You own the beach house, Verina."

Verina sighed " Please tell me that is not the reason."

"It is." he said bluntly and she shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

" Speaking of beach house." Briony said " You could always live there after graduation."

"I could, but I would be alone, and it's far from Draco."

"True." she said " You were born in that house."

"I know." Verina said a little puzzled.

"It would be sweet if your children were born there too. It would mean a lot to you having that connection with your mum."

Verina caught on and immediately changed her demeanor. " Yes, yes it would." she said and a tear dripped down her cheek.

She heard a heavy sigh. " If it really means that much to you we can live in the beach house, but only if you buy that cottage we saw."

Verina paused for a moment and looked at Briony who gave her a nod.

"Well, if it means that much to you." Verina said and kissed Draco on the cheek.

He smiled. " It does."

"Good. Well, listen I have to get back to the castle I promised Madame Pomfrey I would help hold detention for some first years. They're helping me reorganize some shelves in the supply closet." she said standing up and put her coat on kissing Draco on the cheek she waved goodbye to everyone, and walked towards the door. She saw Charlie Weasley sitting at a table with the Weasley twins, and their older brother Bill. She walked over with a smile, and a wave. " Hello gentlemen!" she said kindly.

Charlie smiled. " Verina." he said kindly "enjoying your day off."

Verina smiled " Yes, I am. This little village is positively darling. I was just looking to buy a cottage actually, and they're all very quaint." she said lying through her pearly teeth.

"I heard that rumor." Bill said " Your Uncle said you were trying to stay close to Hogwarts."

"I am." she said smiling, but it faltered when he said

"To be close to that fiance of yours." in a tone not meant to be aimed at her, but to the person sitting next to him.

Verina's stomach faltered, but her stomach remained the same. " I am not engaged to anyone."

"No?" Fred Weasley said " But the Prophet seems to think."

"Surely, Mr. Weasley being so close to Mr. Potter would have taught you to never believe everything you read. I am not saying Draco and I aren't soon to be engaged, but that we're not right now. We're only 16, and that's awfully young to be planning a wedding."

"Isn't that what your people do?" Bill said "After all you were 15 and engaged to Lev Zograf I spoke with him and he said you were wedding was planned to be this coming August actually. Surely if your aim is to marry well not much would change that. Death, yes, but you have obviously moved on to better pure bloods."

"Excuse me." Verina said burning tears in her eyes. " I must be going, gentlemen. I have to help Madame Pomfrey." she said and walked away briskly.

She got out of the pub before she started to cry, and Briony caught up with her.

"Verina! Verina! What happened?"

Verina wiped her eyes and sighed. " One of the Weasley boys said some very unkind things."

"I see." she said " Well, stay away from them. They don't understand our world. They aren't apart of it anymore. Come on let's go back to the castle."

Together they walked towards the castle. Verina saw three familiar figures walking ahead of them. " Look it's the golden trio." Briony said.

But Verina wasn't concerned after that. Instead she was concerned with the scene playing out ahead of them. She heard a scream and saw a girl fly in the air, but what she felt was an evil she never wanted to feel again.

She let go of Briony's arm and ran towards the fallen figure. " No one, and I mean no one touch her or whatever object she has in her hand. Understand me? Someone go and warn Madame Pomfrey that I am coming with a 7th year female who has been cursed and send for Professor Snape. Now!" she said and with her wand lifted the object, a necklace, into a paper sack. She had seen the necklace before she couldn't place it, but she had. She flipped the girl over, and noticed she was barely breathing. She checked her pulse, and it was faint. " I need to get her to the hospital wing." she said and a big burly figure approached her and lifted the girl into his arms. " Quickly, Mr. Hagrid." she said " I am going to stay right by her side, alright?"

And together the two walked quickly to the castle. She listened closely to her patient and paid attention to her surroundings at the same time.

She didn't know how the girl had obtained a severely cursed necklace, but she knew one thing was for certain, it wasn't meant for the innocent young girl now hanging onto her life.


	52. Chapter 50

Verina was exhausted and sat by the bedside of a girl named Katie. She looked down at her innocent face. They would move her to St. Mungos tomorrow and she would have to stay there quite a while, in fact, the girl was lucky to be alive at all. Verina brushed her hair out of her face, and began to comb it with her fingers it turned into her braiding it, and then to cleaning the girl up. " I am so sorry." she said to the girl. " I don't know who did this to you, but I am so sorry."

She quietly left the girls side, and Madame Pomfrey patted her shoulder. " You will make a good Healer, Verina. You have compassion, and love for everyone. Don't let anything or anyone hold you back, dear. Now go on with you, and get some rest it's midnight."

Verina shook her head and walked to the door. She stopped and took a breath " Madame Pomfrey do you think I am letting Draco hold me back?"

No answer. Verina turned and Madame Pomfrey was gone. It was a chilling realization Verina had come to lately. It was because of her association with death eaters that she almost got killed. Even more chilling was the fact she had begun to act like she was a Malfoy. She deserved what Bill Weasley had said to her. She didn't recognize who she had become, and it scared her. As she was looking for cottages to be close to Draco she realized she was very serious about this man she was involved in. She had given up dreams for this man. Almost died for this man. Gave up herself for this man. Was he doing the same or was he dragging her down with him? Was this what she wanted? She walked down the long and dark corridors that lead to her house. She was contemplating everything about herself, and about life. More so than that she was questioning who she was.

She thought back to the little girl lying in a bed. A girl in her own year was going to miss half her year because a curse. A curse intended for whom?

A shadow in the distance made her jump.

She drew out her wand and readied herself, but the presence wasn't threatening so she hesitated.

"Verina it's me." Draco said coming to her and she lowered her wand.

She sighed and sat down on the ground and he joined her. "This war, this growing up thing, losing our parents, and all of this. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it had to happen. Our generation never knew peace, really. And we can only hope to find it some way some how and create it for our children."

" I don't even want children at this point. Why bring them into this madness?" she said seriously.

" Well, Verina hopefully it will be over by the time we have children."

"Hopefully." she said taking his hand. " Let's go break some rules."

He laughed and followed her to the astronomy tower, and they lay on top of it. She sighed and watched the stars.

" I don't know who I am anymore, Draco."

" Neither do I. I used to think I knew who I was and what I wanted and all I have learned is that I know nothing."

Verina laughed " Me too."

" You can be sure about one thing though. No matter where you are, what you have done, or who you have become I will be your best friend, and I will love you until the end of time."

Verina grabbed his hand and squeezed it. A shooting star fell out of the sky as a tear hit the ground.

She couldn't say the same to him.


	53. Chapter 51

"Do it again!" Goyle said excitedly as Verina levitated Crabbe's cupcake well out of his reach, and dangling it over his head.

"Verina! Cut that out." Crabbe said reaching for his cupcake.

"Want me to drop it?" she said innocently and Crabbe nodded his head as if she were the stupidest person in the world.

Verina chuckled and handed him back the cup cake and with a whish took it away again.

The group erupted in laughter, and Verina handed him the cup cake officially.

Crabbe bit into his cupcake with a complaint about Verina's freaky skills.

Goyle looked at her in amazement. " Can you only do it with small things?"

"No, I can move larger things."

"yes, she can. She rearranged our whole room last week because there was no ebb and flow."

"Okay, what did I tell you that Japanese minister told me last spring? It's all about Fung shui! If you have a negative set up you will have a negative atmosphere."

"Verina, this is what happens to people who become world travelers they become insane." Briony said with a small smile.

"At least I am well rounded." Verina said and began to levitate herself on a pillow next to the chair Draco was sitting in.

"Verina, I have told you a thousand times to not do that. One of these days you're going to lose concentration, and fall and bust that pretty little head of yours open."

"Impossible to do." she said brightly " the impact would have to-"

He gave her "the look" and she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him in the chair, and continued reading his book. Verina glanced over to see what he was reading and he shut it quickly. "It's time for supper let's go everyone."

Suspicious behavior she thought and watched as he put the book in his bag.

She hesitated and he turned to look at her. " I will catch up with you in a minute." she said with a smile. " I am going to run up to my room."

He shrugged and walked forward. Verina looked around and couldn't see any way to distract him to get the book. She spotted a pile of books on a near by table and with a turn of her head scattered them all over the place.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco said as the books scattered in the books path.

Verina rushed to his side and began picking them up. Draco bent down next to her, and handed her the books. When he wasn't looking she reached a hand into his bag and disguised the book with the others.

"You go on." she said " I will get these you're hungry I can tell."

He sighed and nodded. " Yeah okay, but don't be long I really don't like you to be alone."

She kissed his lips softly and he walked away. She picked the books up and pocketed the one she wanted.

She heard someone clear their throat and turned.

Blaise was standing in the corner watching the whole thing.

"Verina, would you like to tell me what just happened?"

Verina shook her head. " What do you mean?"

"You just stole Draco's book."

"Did I?" she said shrugging. " I was just cleaning up this mess."

"Verina, whatever Draco has gotten himself into you don't need to be apart of it. And it's better if you don't know what it is. Curiousity killed the cat, you know. Besides it was never a woman's place to know the going ons of her husband or future husband. It's just not how it is."

Verina glared at him. " When you are the daughter of the dark lord, and when you have lost everything you have ever loved, and when you have already buried one fiancé die to this war, then you can tell me my place, but until the I suggest you learn yours."

She had never spoken to Blaise, of all people, like that. And he looked shocked and hurt.

"Convincing speech, Verina" he said " You almost made me believe you actual meant what you said. We all know what side your routing for. Don't act like a princess now, My Lady."

She looked at the floor. " I am trying, Blaise to be what I need to be. I know the cards I have been dealt. Don't tell me how I play them or even how to play them. Excuse me, Draco will wonder where I am."

She walked away and into a corridor. She opened the pages of the stolen book, and began to read her native language. " The art of Darkness: curses, poisons, and black magic." she whispered " Oh Draco..."

She placed the book in her bag and began to walk to the Great Hall.

An angry blonde figure was walking towards her.

"Verina, give me my book right now!"

"What are doing, Draco? Why do you need this book?" she said grabbing it and holding it out.

"Maybe I wanted to brush up on my Bulgairan either way it's none of your business." he snarled and Verina practically threw the book at him.

"None of my business? Wow since when is that a thing?" she said angrily her cheeks reddening her violet eyes filling with anger. " I am not your mother I will not sit by while the man I love practically walks himself into Azkaban! I will not be the lonely wife sitting at home trying to find loop holes to get you out, Draco or worse will I be the widow. Because that's where your headed. I don't know what you have gotten into, Draco, but it needs to stop. How did you get the necklace into the school?"

He covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall. " Shut up!" he said angrily. " You just shut your mouth right now."

She was shaking and trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out over his hand.

He soon realized what he had done, and let her go.

" I am so sorry." he said in a whisper.

Verina shook her head. " I won't do this, Draco. I won't marry a murderer. You have to choose me or my father until then we're done. I hate the man you're becoming. You don't eat, you don't sleep, you're pale, you're edgy, look at what just happened! Who are you, Draco?"

" You knew who I was when you got into this, Verina! You accepted it, remember? It was all fine and dandy while we were snogging in the study and when everything was sunshine, and rainbows, but it get's tough and you run. You said you wouldn't leave me, and now here you are."

She wiped her tears away and shook her head. " I am sorry." she said and walked away. " I am so sorry."


	54. Chapter 52

Some how his plan had failed. He realized it the minute he saw Verina on the ground next to the girl he had deliver the necklace.

He didn't have any ill will against the girl she was just there at the right time. It was an added bonus the girl that was going to kill Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor.

Now she was in St. Mungos a full fledged investigation had been opened, and he was Harry Potter's and now his girl friend's prime suspect.

He didn't mean to be so harsh with her, he didn't mean to push her against the wall, but didn't she realize he was doing this for them? For her good. If it wasn't for him sucking up to her father he would have married her off to someone else or worse used her as a killing machine. He also had his own mother, aunt, and father to think about in all of this. If he could get into the Dark Lord's good graces then they would be safe.

But somehow he had failed, and on top of losing everything else he had lost Verina.

He should have known she wouldn't have changed forever. Despite her lineage she was till his Verina.

In love with healing, always rooting for the under dog, and had a deep disdain for Death eaters, especially since they killed her family.

It had been weeks since she had spoken to him. Briony said she was doing fine that she was really busy at the hospital wing, and with studying, and that she was sure she would come around eventually, but she hadn't. Disapparation classes had even started and they were paired next to each other, and she still said nothing.

Christmas was nearing, and he figured that she would talk to him then.

* * *

"something is seriously wrong with you." Bella said during their lesson in the shrieking shack.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want to see my father is all." Verina said shaking her head. " I just need to talk to him."

"Verina, you know he is in Albania right now, and he won't be back until Christmas. Remember he said this when you visited for lunch last week?"

Verina well remembered. She remembered every bloody visit she had with her father.

She sat and stared and answered in one worded answers while he went on and on about pure bloods and his work and their growing following or whatever.

She gave nothing away about her life.

She had spoken to him once about Lucius and suggested he be set free, and that was that.

Now she needed to talk to him about Draco. She was more than willing to do whatever she had to do to make sure he didn't die trying to do whatever he was doing. She was sure it was recruiting followers, and trying to cause havoc amongst the school so it looked like it was falling apart under Albus Dumlbedore's head ship, but if he was playing around with curses it must have been more serious than that.

"Verina, has someone done something to you?"she asked

"No." she said shaking her head. " Not really. I am just worried about Draco. Bella, I think he brought a cursed necklace into the school, and I am afraid he's trying to start trouble to get Albus Dumbledore fired."

Bella made a face and sat down. " Verina, you can't talk to your father about that or get involved in that do you understand me? You don't want to go there."

It hit Verina that is was much more serious than she thought. " Bella, please tell me Draco will be safe."

"Verina, I assure you no harm will come to him." she said sincerely. " I am trying my very hardest, as is Severus apparently to make sure that he is safe."

Verina had thought about involving her god father, but knew of his disapproval of Verina being so close to Draco at such a young age.

Verina sat down next to Bella. " Bella, I broke things off with Draco."

"You did what?" she said shocked. " When was this?"

" A few weeks ago." she said and began to cry. " I miss him so much, but I am so scared to lose him to all of this. Might as well stop now while we're ahead."

"If you let fear determine your fate, Verina, you will never truly live. Hearts are meant to be broken a couple of times. It's what makes us stronger. Don't lose a good thing because you're afraid."

Verina sighed. " I know, but what if I don't want this. All of this. What if I don't know who I am anymore."

"this is who you are, Verina, and it's time you accepted that."

But Verina knew she never would.


	55. Chapter 53

Verina sat by the lake and stared out onto the frozen water. Snow fell all around her, but the cold was invigorating.

How had her life come to this? How did she get here: in England, dating a death eater, and having a severe identity crisis.

Who had she become?

She fell back into a white pile of snow and sighed.

" I am Verina Obolensky and I am the Dark Lord's daughter, the daughter of Seriphina Obolensky, I want to be a healer, I like chocolate, I like to dance, and sing, I like to make potions for fun. I hate any green vegetable. I like silk sheets not cotton. Green is my least favorite color. I like roses, and lavender, and Vivaldi. I wish I could play the violin. I want to drive a car one day. I am not a fan of flying cars. I like to fly on my broom. I like to swim. I like to read. I believe that all house elves should be free. I believe everyone despite their heritage has the right to a better life, and if they are magical beings I believe they should be treated as such. I believe in equality. I believe in love. I believe in standing up for what you believe in even if it means losing everything. I believe in saving lives even if it means losing your own."

"and that's why you will always be a better person than I ever will be."

Verina sat up quickly hoping he hadn't heard everything, but knowing if he did she was in no danger. " Professor Dumbledore

"Something told me you would be out here, Verina. You haven't been yourself lately I have heard from your god father, but I see you're trying to change that."

Verina shook her head. "I want so badly to do the right thing, but I don't know what the right thing is."

"You will when the time is right." he said sitting next to her. " Everything isn't black and white, Verina. We live in a very colorful world, and we're all trying to make a difference. Whether you know it or not you make one every day, and it's not because you're the granddaughter or Yavor Obolenksy or because you're the daughter of Seriphina , but because you are you. Because you care genuinely about all people everywhere. And because you love with all that you have. That makes a difference. You aren't like your peers. You have a very unselfish quality about you, and you're changing lives every day with it. You think you have lost yourself, but you haven't. You're trying to find the better self. Let me tell you something. Don't let the people in your life define who you are, but rather your own heart. It doesn't matter who your husband is, who your father is, who your uncle is, it matters who you are, Verina and what you believe. We determine our own destinies, if we are strong enough to do it, not those around us. Your house doesn't define you, neither does your last name."

Verina hugged her knees to her chest. " I just want to save lives, sir."

"I know you do." he said and patter her on the back.

"Do you think I will have to choose a side in the war?"

The old man beside her sighed heavily. " Unfortunately yes."

"You know what side I will choose already don't you."

He clasped his hands together and stared off into the lake. " I believe so, yes. And I admire your courage more than you will ever know."

She let a tear fall freely down her cheek.

He got up and walked away without another word and Verina cried freely.

Courage wasn't leaving her father's side. Courage was staying there.


	56. Chapter 54

Snow covered Verina walked into the castle a little after dark. She had just realized she was very cold, and probably shouldn't have stayed out there so long. She wasn't very hungry so she walked to the common room, and planned to warm herself with a hot bath and a roaring fire.  
She wasn't paying attention really to the chatter of the evening, and made her way for her room.  
She walked into her bedroom and gathered her things for a bath.  
Minni followed her and sat quietly while Verina soaked.  
When she was finished she dawned her robes and walked back to her room.  
She rubbed lotion on her skin and combed her hair.  
With a yawn she walked to her bed, and to her surprise found a single long stemmed lavender rose the note read simply " I won't give up."  
She brought the rose to her nose and sat on her bed.

Briony walked into the room and groaned as she plopped down on her bed. " You missed dinner again"

"So I did." she said laying the rose down on her bed side table and getting under the covers.  
"I don't understand whats going on between you and Draco Verina"  
" Nothing, Briony I just don't feel like I can reach my full potential with Draco attached to my side, alright?"  
"That's a very non-Verina thing to say. It's because he's a death eater isn't it?"

Verina sighed and rolled over and shut her curtains.  
Briony wasn't having any of it.  
She opened the curtains and looked down at Verina.  
"You love him. Stop denying it, and stop running from who you are, alright? Now get up put on your clothes and go talk to him."

Verina didn't know why she listened but she did and she stood up.  
She walked to her dressing room and pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Draco's old sweat shirts. With a huff she walked down into the common room not really knowing how to find Draco, but as luck would have it he was walking into the nearly empty common room when she walked out of the corridor leading to the girls dormotries.  
"Verina." he said in almost a whisper and she walked to him placing a hand in his.  
"Thank you for not giving up on me, Draco. Even when I gave up on you. I don't know what you have gotten into, but I know that whatever it is that it's not worth losing you. I do love you, Draco, I do, but I don't know I think we're too young, I think we have our whole lives ahead of us, and I think we're holding each other back. I think we're sacrificing way too much, and I think we're in way over our heads here."

" I think so too, but Verina, it's better to swim in deep water together, than to sit in shallow water alone. I know you're afraid of whats happening and what's going to happen, but I love you and you love me and if we stick together we can overcome everything. I think we help each other not hinder each other. "

Verina teared up and shook her head so conflicted she was inside of herself. She believed what he was saying, and she knew now that her father's side was where she belonged. The only way she could defeat him, or help defeat him is if she was close to him. The only way she could save lives is if she was in the war zone. She could become a very powerful influence, and in doing so sway the war in favor of the Order. She could tell no one not even Harry, but she knew now how she could help. But in doing so she was putting her life in danger, and possibly even her families if the Dark Lord ever found out. However, if he didn't she was saving them. It was a risk she willingly took, she supposed. So therefore dating Draco was actually helping her cause even if she didn't approve of his choices she still loved him. They would never be on the same side, but they could still be together. Accepting her duty was allowing her to still have the man she loved even if it was for a brief amount of time. The question was still could she truly love a man who was willing to kill for her father? She knew his motives, and she supposed it was no different than her own. She wiped away her tears. Her fate decided, her destiny chosen.

Draco looked into her eyes, and tilted up her chin.

" Verina, please understand me. I wear this mark for us, and for our future. I wear it for you."

Verina shivered and fought the nausea.

" I know this isn't the life you expected to have, but this is the life I can give you. Here in London with me trying to make this world a better place."  
"Your version of better, Draco."  
"Yes, Verina, my version of better. Take it or leave it, but I am begging you to take it."  
Verina ;leaned up and kissed him. " I won't take it, Draco, but I will always take you."  
" It's not going to be easy, Verina, but I am telling you it will be worth it. The right thing is never the easy thing, and you must know we're right. If anything in this world have ever been right it's me and you."  
" Life isn't black and white." she whispered under her breath. Maybe that's what Dumbledore meant. She got it now.

"what did you say?"

" You're right." she said with a weak smile. " I am sorry for these past few weeks. I just needed some time to clear my head."

" That's alright. Just don't make a habit of it." he said jokingly " I was miserable without you. "

" And I you."


	57. Chapter 55

Verina was sitting in the emerald and grey common room in a corner chair near the fire. Her feet hung over one side and her head the other. Her raven hair touched the floor it was so long. You couldn't see her face due to it being buried in a book. Briony was off on prefect duty, and Draco was studying somewhere. She barely knew these days where he spent his free time, but she was sure he was up to no good, and Blaise was with him. She turned the page, and as she did she heard someone clear their throat. She put the book down and looked at VIncent Crabbe.  
"Hello, Vincent." she said sitting up smiling she knew he was nervous, but she didn't know why.  
"Hey, Verina. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."  
Verina nodded her head. " Sure, have a seat."  
He sat down in the adjacent chair and nervously twisted his hands. " So you have a boy friend."  
Verina raised her eye brow. " Yes, I do... I think you know him too. Tall, blonde, super pale, grey eyes, scary snarl."  
"Yeah I know." he said and then took a deep breath. " But how did he win you over?"  
Verina's mouth turned into an O and she held back a laugh. " Who is she?"  
"It's Astoria Greengrass."  
"Really?" she said surprised. Verina was extremely fond of Astoria Greengrass, extremely.  
" She's awfully young."  
"She's only fourteen." he defended " and she can play a might fine game of Quidditch. Might take Briony's place next year if she goes pro."

Verina smiled. " Alright, well do you think she likes you?"  
"I don't know, Verina. I don't know. I can't even talk to her."

Verina took a deep breath. " Well that would be your first step. Tell you what. Draco and I are going to Hogesmeade this Saturday, and we usually go with Briony and Blaise, but they have plans. I will invite Astoria to come along, and you can mention to her that you're going."

Crabbe looked shocked. " You would do that?"

Verina smiled excitedly. " Of course I would!"

" You did what?" Draco said three hours later as Verina explained it to him. " You know better than to play matchmaker. Remember that time you tried to hook your godfather up with Rosmerta!"

" I thought it would be a good match." she said with a frown.

"What about that time you tried to set up Tom the Barman with the ice cream vendor lady? Or -"

"Draco! I am not trying to set them up. I am trying to help them."

"Whatever, but if it blows up it's on you." he said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

Verina smiled and jumped up excitedly. "Thanks, Draco!"

He gave her a look that told her to not act too excited. She did a little happy dance inside of herself, and walked away happily.****


	58. Chapter 56

_I honestly think I just wrote a bad story... I am getting zilch feed back, and my audience is dwindling. What to do? What to do? _

* * *

Verina squealed in delight as she woke up Saturday morning.

"Verina, it's not that big of a deal." Briony groaned throwing a pillow at her, but Verina waved her hand and it landed gently on Briony's face.

"Not a big deal? Briony this is a legacy in the making. Young love at it's finest." she said dreamily as she walked to her vanity mirror.

"You're insane." she said and closed her curtains.

Verina uneffected got ready for the day and headed down to the great hall to get breakfast and to finish up a few things before they travelled to the neighboring village for lunch and shopping.

The days ativities such as working with Madame Pomfrey, doing her course work, and talking to her god father seemed to drag on forever until the noon bell rang and she could go and find Draco. Who unhappily sat by Crabbe in a chair in the common room.

"Is it too early to drink?" he said with a roll of his eyes, but Verina ignored it and looked at Crabbe.

"are you excited?" she said happily and he looked like he was going to be sick all of the carpet. Verina grimaced and opened her bag and pulled out the potions she prepared for such this occasion. " For nausea and nerves." she said handing him the vile. He didn't even hesitate before he chugged it down and discarded the vile in the fire.

" Do you have anything in there for nosey over excited girl friends." Draco asked and Verina glared at him.

"Yes, I do it's called a break up letter." she said and smiled when saw Astoria walking down the stair case. She waved happily and called her over.

"Astoria thank you so much for coming with us today! I hope you are hungry because you honestly have to be to eat this little cafe, but it's quaint and well I like the ambience." she said excitedly and linked the girls arm with hers.

" I am a little hungry, yes." she said smiling. Verina could tell she was nervous and looked at Draco who sighed and smiled.

" Crabbe here was telling us all about your keeping skills on the Quidditch pitch. He said you play quite well. I am sure you have heard Briony is going Pro next year, and wont have time to play for our team. Surely you will try out."

She nodded. " I plan too. Vincent is a very good teacher he's been helping me a lot." she said shyly and Vincent beamed. " Not much to teach, really just some tricks and basics. Let's go shall we?" he said and extended his arm and Astoria gladly left Verina's to take his and Verina smiled they didn't need her help at all.

She looked up at Draco and he had to smile. How could he not? His girl friend's innocent excitement filled his heart. He kissed her nose and off they went to Hogesmead not knowing one of them wouldn't survive. Not knowing the other would be severely damaged and not knowing what the future held at all for a very shy girl with the curly blonde hair.


	59. Chapter 57

_Someone said they had never read a story like this before. I don't know if thats a good thing or if it means my story sucks. _

_Oh well. _

_Just keep writing. It will all come together right? _

* * *

Verina walked the corridors of Hogwarts with the knowledge that in just a few short hours she would be home and happy with her god mother and Bellatrix. As happy as one could be of course when Bellatrix Lestrange was involved. Verina smiled to herself she didn't know how or why, but she loved that woman as if she were an aunt or an old friend. She loved all sorts of unorthodox people she supposed. Beginning with Lev, her god father, Sirius, and now Bellatrix. She was the patron saint of lost causes as her grandmother would say, but Verina liked the unorthodox for generally it kept life exciting. Her father was beyond unorthodox and not even she saw hope in that cause which lead her to think about the decision she was making when she was going home. She had been contemplating it since the day Albus Dumbledore spoke to her and she realized the right thing was actually the very wrong thing to do; take the mark of her father and act as the princess he wanted while plotting to help Harry Potter kill him. She knew she couldn't do it herself she would never kill another, but she would help as much as she could. It was an easy decision to make when she thought about it. Her life wouldn't change that much in retrospect. Not really she would just be more officially daddy's and less officially Verinas. Yes, she knew that could change, but for now she could savor what she had. Right? Yes, so that's what she was doing. A couple in the hallway giggling made her turn her head and she smiled. " Vincent! Astoria! So lovely to see you out for a stroll?"

"Yes, we are." Astoria said sweetly. " We were just talking about you!"

Verina smiled " Oh well you better find a more interesting topic. I am rather boring." Verina said and winked. " Enjoy your holiday you two. See you on boxing day."

They waved her good bye and Verina smiled. She had done well.

She kept walking and a familiar presence entered the air. " Mr. Weasley" she said without looking behind her. " I didn't know you spent time in these parts." she said with a narrowed eye. She heard foot steps and Charlie Weasley jogged to reach her.

"You're terrifying you know that, right?" he said with a devilish smile.

Verina smiled. " I am well aware, Mr. Weasley of my reputation around this campus and out there in the world believe it or not. No one dares talk to the stoic, terrfifying, extremely powerful, and beautiful Verina Obolensky, but we will certainly talk about her. Yes, you see when I saved the ministers life with my telekineses I thought a medal would be the extent of my heroism, but a reputation well that just tops the cake." she said with a small smile.

He gave a light laugh. " People are intimidated by people of greatness. They forget they are people."

" In the meantime I will go on being the scary Verina that has no friends besides those of her own house who are terrified of her so are nice to here out of fear."

Charlie smiled " I am not afraid of you. Power when used correctly can be a good thing. People are just afraid of what they don't understand."

" Ignorance is what breeds wars, or at least thats what Grandpapa said." Verina said nostalgically.

" Unfortunately your grandfather was right, but the ignorant are not so easily educated. This war we've been waging for decades over who deserves basic liberties, basic freedoms, it's senseless loss of life and resources. Why doesn't everyone deserve freedom to use their magic?" he said fervently. Verina saw the same fight in him she once saw in her Lev, but it was different. He had nobility, duty, and honor like Draco. She touched his arm gently.

"Charlie, it's not people or freedom we are fighting over. It's power and pride and prejudice, and that's every war. What the world needs is no more war not education." she said gently.

He nodded. " You're probably right."

They were silent as they walked on and Verina stopped short of Madame Pomfreys.

"Thank you." she said kissing his cheek impulsively " for walking me to work."

He took a sharp intake of breath and Verina walked inside.


	60. Chapter 58

**_After a bit of a sa_****_bbatical due to some writers block, realizing I didn't like where I was going with the story, and some other things I have decided to come back and finish it._**

**_I am altering one scene from the book/ movie please forgive me._**

* * *

Before Verina could return home she had a few matters of business to attend to. Blaise, Briony, and Verina were all once again invited to another one of Slughorn's events this time it was a Christmas party. Briony and Verina decided it would be best to go to this one event since they had received 3 personal invitations each from Slughorn with word that the minister as well as many other important ministry officials would be there. Verina's absence would be missed, and noticeable if she did not make at least a cameo appearance. And she didn't need her name negatively tied to anymore gossip or headlines. Especially if she was going to keep her true identity hidden, her boy friend out of trouble, help Harry, and get Lucius out of Azkaban, and help her boy friend became successful in the way he wanted she would have to remain the Verina her family made her to be. She had not told Draco about it because very simply she hadn't really seen him since the date with Astoria. Of course she had seen him, but not long enough to really talk about anything beyond their day, their going ons, and what have you right before bed or in some spot between classes. However, small notes and flowers were becoming a usual for her to wake up to she was sure Minni had been delivering them for her future master. Besides Verina knew how much of a sensitive subject public appearances, the ministry, and Slughorn were and she didn't want to add more stress to her already stressed out boyfriend. So here she was getting ready for a party she didn't want to go without a date in tow.

"Verina, are you sure we must go?"

"Briony, you don't have to go."

"We haven't been to one bloody gathering all year, and now we must go to this one? I don't get it."

"It's the spirit of Christmas, Bri." she said as a knock came on the door. Verina opened it with a wave of her finger and Ava walked in. " Verina, you would not believe the security I had to get through to get in here all to make sure you look splendid for this evening. I could have had an owl deliver it at less of a risk"

"No" said Verina matter of factly " I need my stylist here today. I have received confirmation that more than one daily prophet reporter will be there with cameras as well as some of the ministers close to mention that the weird sisters will be playing, and Qwenog will be there. Why wouldn't I look my absolute best."

"If you say so. Now, I prematurely checked out the lighting and decided emerald was not the best color so we're going to charm it into a silver color since you wore cream your last appearance, and well we well remember that one. Your make up will have to pop, but not be over powering."

"Get to work then, love." she said and Ava did as told.

By the time she was finished her hair was in a high elaborate bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were piercing as they were surrounded in silver smokey eye shadow. Her dress was ¾ sleeves and light white silver color it had a 70's draping style and gave her no real shape at all, but it was perfect as it made her look almost flowy and angelic, but very mysterious.

Clutch in hand she descended down the stairs and made her way to Slughorn's party.

Quietly she walked down the corridor and into the party hall. It was decorated in emeralds, reds, and golds and a red light caused a warm glow that made the whole room seem stuffy. She was now very thankful for the light weight fabric that Ava had chosen. Music, and loud singing filled the room, and Verina looked around more nervous than she ever thought she would be. She should have waited on Blaise and Briony, but didn't want to be a third wheel. More importantly she wished she had told her boy friend about the stupid party.

She scanned the room and sensed the surrounding, and noticed a sense of falseness in the air. Of pretention. People putting their best foot forward to impress whomever. It was something she was used to, and something she hated. So didnt go unnoticed long as a student offered her a flute glass of some tame liquid for young adults. She took it and sipped happily until Slughorn made his way to her. Once she was spotted the party really got started. Several people lined up to talk to her, people who knew her grandfather, people who knew her from class, and pretty soon pictures were being taken of her left and right. It was exactly what she wanted, and everything she hated. She smiled, she laughed, and listened to old men talking. And knowing she had them right where she wanted she smiled to herself, feeling horrible.

A familiar presence entered the room, and Verina turned. Harry Potter had now arrived, and Verina would no longer be in the spotlight. She breathed a sigh of relief ready to leave.

Harry approached her and she kissed his cheek in a greeting. A flash went off in the air and they both groaned.

"We'll that will make into the prophet!" she said with a chuckle. " Harry you look handsome come to enjoy the party?"

Harry smiled " As much as you. It's important to make appearances if you understand." he said slyly and Verina caught a double meaning to his implication and shook her head.

" Mr. Potter can I get your picture with Ms. Obolensky."

He smiled " My friend, Verina here, is probably much more photogenic than I am!" he said charmingly " wouldn't want her standing next to the likes of me."

"Nonsense!" Slughorn said. " Come on snap away."

And with that Verina and Harry were side by side arm in arm taking pictures.

Finally, Harry got away to talk to and take care of his own date, and Verina's god father came to her rescue and ushered her to the side of the room.

"Verina, I see you have come unaccompanied. Tell me there's trouble in paradise."

Verina smiled " No, there is not. It's just he's busy. You know men like him they forget these things are important."

" You didn't tell him I see."

"Not at all." she said and accepted yet another drink. " Oh boy is that the lead singer of the weird sisters headed this way. Oh Uncle you hate him."

Her god father looked annoyed. " I am going to go patrol again. You should leave early you look tired."

She felt it as much as she looked it to her father figure who knew her best she watched him walk away and felt a hand tap her shoulder. " I know I am just the security guard, but if you don't mind I would like to dance with the belle of the ball."

Verina smiled and turned around and looked into the amber eyes of Charlie Weasley. " I would love that."

She took his hand and walked to the dance floor and spun around.

"So tell me, Ms. Obolensky what's your story?"

"My story." she said with a smile " Well, you know it as does everyone."

"But I can't figure you out. You're an angel with a wild side. You're powerful, but no one can tell. No one knows what side you're really on. So tell me what side are you on?"

She smiled. " Love and life. I don't believe in a right or a wrong, Charlie not when it comes to people. I don't believe in taking life or causing harm to anyone, and I don't believe in causing misery. However, there is no such thing as a bad person. Everyone has some good in them somewhere."

He smiled and touched her nose gently " You're a special person you know that?"

Verina's eyes fluttered to his " that's what I hear."

"But do you believe it?"

She looked shyly at his chest and brought her chin up and made her look at him she smiled sheepishly " no" she said in a whisper. Suddenly she felt a very familiar presence and gasped. " Oh no what's he doing here." she said and turned around. Draco was being drug in by Filch. Trying to avoid a scene Verina ran as fast as she could without bringing attention to her side. " You made it!" she said taking his arm.

"Professor Slughorn, my tardy date and god brother Draco Malfoy you know him."

" Any friend of Verina's is a friend of mine!" he said happily. " I know Draco's grandfather Abraxas quite well, Verina. He's good company."

Verina smiled and took Draco away and quietly the two snuck out of the party.

"Draco what in the world are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I actually wasn't trying to gate crash I was trying well just forget that. My you look amazing what are you doing here? I thought you hated the slug club."

Verina leaned into his chest as he brought him to her. " I just want to make sure our reputation is well established by the time we get married."

"Look at you." he said lovingly. " I have missed you so much."

She leaned up and put her lips to his. "I've missed you too. I am so glad for the break because I get you all to myself and there will be nothing to distract us."

He smiled and kissed down her neck. " I like the sound of that. Let's get out of here." he said with a wink and she giggled

"Not so fast. Malfoy a minute." her god father said coming out of the room.

Verina blushed and put her fingers to her brow. " How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he said and she just shook her head. " Draco I will-" she said trailing off when that familiar presence entered the vicinity she looked around and saw nothing.

"Verina what is it?" her god father asked

"Nothing, I uh it's just I thought I heard someone is all. She kissed Draco's cheek and whispered softly "I'll see you in the common room" she said and then kissed her god father's cheek and walked off.

She didn't know why, but something just felt off. Why did she feel Harry Potter's presence inches from her when no one was there? Why was Draco near the party, and what did her god father know that she didn't?

She didnt know the answers quite yet, but rest assured she would, and it would be soon.


End file.
